Sakura Heart
by Elle Nielsen
Summary: AU: COMPLETE! Kikyou is in a coma, what will happen when she wakes up and she isn't herself. Can Zuki help her own love life as wel as her friends?
1. Crazy Girls

A/N: I don't own any of the songs listed or the InuYasha characters, all I own is my own characters and plot :D Enjoy!!!

Suzuki felt the eyes on her without looking up. She held her guitar just feeling it with her eyes closed. The small crowd of high schoolers quieted as the lights went out. Suzuki could hear Suikotsu back to her right making sure his guitar was in tune. Ayame was to her left doing the same with her base. Suzuki could hear Rinkotsu tapping his foot impatiently. As the light rose on the stage, Suzuki placed her left hand in the appropriate chord. She glanced back at Rinkotsu and nodded, he counted off the quick beat. Suzuki looked to Suikotsu and he started playing the upbeat song. Rinkotu joined in immediately as did Ayame. Suzuki moved to the beat then walked up to the microphone.

"_Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history_

_Of Breaking little hearts, like the one in me_

_That's OK, lets see how you do it_

_Put up your dukes, lets get down to it!_

Suzuki joined as she sang the chorus

_Hit me with your best shot!_

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot!_

_Hit me with your best shot! Fire Away!_

_You come on with a come on, you don't fight fair_

_But that's OK, see if I care!_

_Knock me down, it's all in vain_

_I'll get right back on my feet again!_

Suzuki removed the mic from the stand as she sang the chorus, walking to the edge of the stage singing to the crowd.

_Hit me with your best shot!_

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot!_

_Hite me with your best shot!_

_Fire Away!_

Suzuki replaced the mic and took over the chords as Suikotsu took center stage for his guitar solo. She could hear girls screaming as he moved to the front, not looking at them focusing on his guitar. Suzuki took the mic again as Suikotsu went back to the right of the stage. She held the mic in both hands as she looked over the crowd

_You're the real tough cookie with the long history_

_For breaking little hearts like the one in me_

_Before I put another notch in my lipstick case_

_You better make sure to put me in my place_

Suzuki moved back to the drums and took her guitar off for the end of the song. She started to dance and jump as she sang

_Hit me with your best shot!_

_Come on, hit me with your best shot!_

_Hite me with your best shot!_

_Fire Away!_

She moved to the edge of the stage and bent over singing to the crowd again. She saw her friends jumping and dancing. Suzuki smiled down as them as she stood up straight again

_Hit me with you best shot!_

_Why don't you hit me with you best shot!_

_Hite me with your best shot_

_Fire Away!_

Suzuki held the last note tilting her head back. She stopped singing and the music went on for a few seconds before it ended. Suzuki smiled as she grabbed her guitar and put the mic back in the stand.

"Thank you!" She screamed to the crowd. Taking a minute to catch her breath she looked back at Suikotsu and grinned.

"This next song will be sung by our oh so talented Suikotsu!" She shouted taking a step back as she swept out her arm to let him take the mic. The girls in the crown were hysterical, Suzuki laughed inwardly, she knew the girls loved him even more when he sang. Sui smiled back at her then turned to the crowd.

"This song is dedicated to our wonderful Zuki!" Zuki shook her head as he readied himself to play. Sui looked back to Rinkotsu who tapped out the beat. Sui started out quietly, just barely singing into the mic as he played a slow blues tune.

_American woman gonna mess your mind  
American woman, she gonna mess your mind  
American woman gonna mess your mind  
American woman gonna mess your mind  
Say A,  
Say M,  
Say E,  
Say R,  
Say I,  
C,  
Say A,  
N,  
American woman gonna mess your mind  
American woman gonna mess your mind  
American woman gonna mess your mind_

He slowed his guitar, all was quiet for a second, the Suzuki started to play. Rinkotsu and Ayame joined in with her as Sui played a small bit on the guitar then took his place at the mic again.

_American woman, stay away from me  
American woman, mama let me be  
Don't come hangin' around my door  
I don't wanna see your face no more  
I got more important things to do  
Than spend my time growin' old with you_

He closed his eyes as he belted into the mic.

_Now woman, listen what I say!_

He played the same bit again stepping back from the mic a bit. He walked back to the mic to sing out the next bit of the song.

_American woman, get away from me_

_American woman, mama let me be_

_Don't come knockin' about my door_

_Don't wanna see your shadow no more_

_Coloured lights can hypnotize_

_Sparkle someone else's eyes_

_Now woman, I said get away_

_American woman, listen what I say!_

He took a step back to play his solo, Suzuki smiled as she played along. She moved across the stage and met Ayame in the middle, they touched foreheads and smiled while they kept playing. They moved up to Sui as he returned to the mic to keep singing.

_American woman, said get away_

_American woman, listen what I say_

_Don't come hangin around my door_

_Don't wanna see your face no more_

_I don't need your war machines_

_I don't need you ghetto scenes_

_Coloured light can hypnotize_

_Sparkle someone else's eyes_

Suzuki and Ayame framed Sui, their backs to him. As he sung the last bit he gently pushed them away from him closing his eyes.

_Now woman, get away from me_

_American woman, mama let me be!_

They ended the song with perfect sync and looked around at the crowed.

"Thank you! You have been a great crowd! We are done for the night, but be sure to come back next week!" Suikotsu said waving to the crowd. The girls screamed even louder as they made their way back stage. Suzuki and Ayame walked back together, Sui threw his arms around both girls grinning at them.

"Now how about that? That was awesome!" he said giving the girls shoulders a squeeze. Zuki smiled and ducked out of his grasp taking Ayame with her.

"Now, now Sui, we don't want your groupies to maim us," she said wagging a finger at him.

"Yeah, small giggly freshman will kill us if they saw you giving us so much attention," Ayame said wrapping her arms around Zuki's waist pretending to be scared. Nair put an arm protectively around the small young woman. Zuki was taller then most girls in Japan, her father was an American who now lived in Japan. She wasn't tall enough to dwarf the guys, but she usually stood taller then the girls. Her curly auburn hair and tan skin were a sight to see in Japan, some freckles dusted her nose which was set between two hazel eyes that seemed to change color depending on her mood, right now they were a deep green.

"Oh please, like those girls could hurt you two," he said shaking his head. The dark brown braid that hung from his head shook, it was coming undone from all the playing and jumping around.

"Sui, don't underestimate the power of a horde of hormonal girls," Rinkotsu laughed. Sui got most of the fan girl attention, Rinkotsu wasn't bad looking but being a drummer most girls overlooked him, this didn't bother him. When they first noticed that Sui got most of the attention Rinkotsu got a bit miffed, but when Sui was almost killed he realized that having a huge fan base wasn't as fun as it looked.

"Come one Ayame, lets get drinks," Zuki said steering the small red head out the door to the club. The DJ had put on some music with a beat and most of the crowd of people were dancing. Sui glanced out, seeing that most of the girls were too busy dancing he slowly took a step out. Before he could take another step, a group of young girls had flocked to him. Sui fought to get out from them and caught up with the other two of his band mates laughing as he did.

"Wait! Don't leave me!" Sui yelled reaching after them. Zuki wiggled her fingers at him in a small wave and worked her way over to the bar, her arm still around Ayame's shoulders.

"You guys were amazing!" A brown haired girl squealed. Zuki smiled at Sango, she was eye level with her.

"Thanks!" Ayame said with a huge grin. Zuki relinquished her hold on the girl as she sat at the bar to get some water. She felt a hand on the small of her back and she turned to the owner. Miroku was smiling at her mischievously.

"If that hand goes any lower you will loose it quickly," she said turning away with a smile. He quickly retracted his hand and sat next to her. She saw him glance over at Sango. Nair leaned over to him so only he could hear what she said.

"You know, it might work better if you actually asked her out." Miroku snapped his head back to meet her eyes. She saw pink dust the bridge of his nose. Zuki shook her head and laughed. Miroku grumbled something she couldn't hear. Before she got a chance to ask him someone had hugged her from behind nearly pulling her off the stool. Zuki grabbed at the bar to steady herself. The person relinquished their hold as she turned to face them.

"Hey Kag's," she said with a smile.

"You guys were really amazing, I'm so glad you got the gig!" Kagome squealed with delight. Nair laughed and nodded with her friend. Nair looked around for a familiar pair of gold eyes, when she didn't see any she turned back to Kagome.

"Did Inuyasha not make it?" she asked with a furrow in her brow. Kagome glanced over her shoulder nervously then shook her head, her shoulders slumping a bit in sadness.

"No, he went to the hospital to see her," she said softly. Nair's heart ached for her best friend. Kagome had just started to notice in the past year that the odd silver haired boy had gown up a lot. Zuki knew that Kagome kept most of her feelings a secret, Nair was fairly sure that Kagome a more then a little crush on the boy. She put a comforting hand on her friend shoulder. When Kagome looked up Zuki gave her an encouraging smile before pulling her into a hug.

"He'll come around," she whispered into her mane of thick black hair. She felt Kagome nod against her before she pulled away.

"Let's not spoil the fun," she said with a smile. Zuki could sense her pain but let her go on with the charade.

"I couldn't agree more Kagome," a masculine voice interjected. Zuki looked over Kagome's head to look into the deep blue eyes of Kouga. Before she could greet him he had his arms around Kagome's shoulders.

"Whaddya say Kags? Dance with me?" he whispered seductively. Kagome looked at Zuki with a pleading gaze. Zuki nodded at her friend and grabbed her hand.

"Sorry Kouga, she's my dance partner tonight," she said with a grin. Kouga looked slightly crest fallen but shook it off quickly. Zuki glanced over at Ayame who had taken an interested in the interaction between Kouga and Kagome. Zuki saw the hurt in her friends eyes and felt sad for her. Kouga had always had an infatuation with Kagome, oblivious to the fact that Ayame felt strongly for him.

"Ah, finally got away." Another male sighed sinking into the stool next to Zuki.

"Escaped your fan club I see Sui?" Zuki giggled. Sui took a deep breath and exhaled as he slumped down a bit shaking his head. A phantom giggle went over the teens and Sui shot his head up.

"Can we find a booth," he whispered through gritted teeth.

"You go find the booth, I'll get us water," Zuki said shooing him away. He didn't need to be asked twice as he jumped to his feet scanning the walls for an empty booth. Rinkotsu stood with his younger brother and helped him search. The pointed and made their way to a back corner of the club. Zuki turned and got the water, she started over to the booth, Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and the two boys in tow. When she got there the two were in a heated argument.

"Can you two not fight for five minutes?" Zuki huffed as she handed out the water. They both turned to glare at her.

"This is none of your business," Rinkotsu growled at her.

"Hey, don't take it out on her!" Suikotsu yelled at him sitting up again. Zuki looked at Sui curiously then shook her head. Sui glared back at his younger brother then ignored him. Zuki watched all the people in the crowd dancing. A petite girl caught her eye, Zuki watched her for a bit, when the girl smiled at her and beckoned her over Zuki got up.

"I'm gonna dance," she said abandoning her water. Sui made a move to follow her but then saw her make her way to the small girl. Rompe by Daddy Yankee started to play as Zuki got to the girl. Zuki smiled down at her.

"Zuki," she said over the music.

"Cho," the girl replied smiling up at her. They started to dance together ignoring the looks they were getting. Cho turned around as Zuki put her hands on the girls hips and danced to the music. It wasn't long before Zuki felt a guy come up behind her and tried to grind with her. Zuki ignored it for a bit then when the guys hands started to roam she stood stark still and turned to face him. He was tall with black hair and black eyes, the smell of vodka was strong on him.

"Hey there," he slurred. Zuki glared at him, she pulled her arm back to punch him but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked down the see Cho smiling at her. Cho jerked her head to the back door with a grin. Zuki shot another glare at the guy then let Cho pull her by her hand.

Sui watched as Zuki almost punched a guy before she held hands with the girl she was dancing with and went outside. Sui let out a sigh without meaning too. Ayame looked over at him curiously.

"Why so down Sui?" she asked following his gaze. She caught a glimpse of Zuki walking outside with a girl and smirked. Sui hadn't heard her and just kept looking at the back door. Ayame was impressed with Zuki, only her other band members knew she was into girls as well as guys. Ayame glanced around to make sure no one else noticed. Sango was busy yelling at Miroku for groping her again, and Kagome was trying to ward off Koga's advanced. Ayame breathed a sigh of relief, she wasn't sure how the rest of her friend would react if they found out. She was sure Miroku wouldn't mind, but worried about the others reactions. About fifteen minutes later, Zuki walked back in her arm around the small girl. Both their hair was a little mussed up, but they both had on a big smile. Ayame got up and went over to her best friend.

"Hey Zuki," she said smiling at her friend then at the girl.

"Hey Ayame, this is Cho, Cho this is my bass player and best friend Ayame," she said. Cho gave her a half hearted smile then glared a bit at Ayame. Ayame felt a bit uncomfortable being glared at by another girl.

"Uh, Zuki it's getting late I think I'm going to head home," she said jerking her thumb over her shoulder.

"Oh, okay," Zuki said smiling. Zuki turned to say goodbye to Cho but Cho got to her first.

"So you're just gonna ditch me?" She demanded. Zuki took a step back with a grimace.

"Well yeah, Ayame and I live next door to each other and I'm her ride," Zuki said crossing her arms to glare at Cho.

"Zuki, it's okay, I can take the bus or the train," Ayame said timidly. Zuki turned to look at her and shook her head.

"Look, Cho, you're cute and I like you, but if you can't deal with me being there for my best friend then you better find another girl," she said sternly. Cho pouted and looked on the verge of tears, she ran off before she said anything. Zuki let out a sigh of relief then turned to Ayame.

"Let's go tell the other's we're leaving," she said.

"I didn't mean to ruin your night," Ayame said looking the way Cho had run off. Zuki waved off her concers and put and arm around her shoulders.

"No worries, you're more fun to hang out with anyways." Ayame smiled up at her best friend as they made their way back to the booth.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna take Ayame home," Zuki said taking a drink from her water bottle. Sui got up quickly and almost tripped. Zuki snorted then shook her head.

"I'll help you pack up," he said blushing slightly. Zuki looked at him then shrugged. The three made their way to the dressing room, Sui kept his head low so not to attract unwanted attention. Zuki, Ayame, and Sui slipped back stage and packed up their stuff.

AN: Yay! First chapter, please review and tell me what you think!!!!!


	2. Songs and a Baka

Again I don't have the rights to any of InuYasha, just my made up characters :D

Ayame was on Zuki's bed staring at the ceiling. Zuki was bent over some papers scattered over her desk, mumbling to herself. A knock on her bedroom door jolted her out of her concentration. Zuki growled a bit then went to the door yanking it open angrily.

"What Yasu?" She yelled. Her older brother gave her a small smile then shook his head.

"What do you two want for dinner?" Yasu asked looking over at Ayame. Ayame smiled at him then tried to think about what she wanted. Zuki put her chin in her hand to think, she glanced over at her friend and they both grinned.

"Yakisoba!" They said in unison then started to laugh. Yasu looked at the ceiling as if to ask why he was stuck with two immature girls, then shook his head.

"I'll head to the store and get what we need, you can make it right Zuki?" He asked before walking down the hall. Zuki rolled her eyes then stuck out her tongue.

"Like I would trust you to make it, you can't even make tea," she said closing her door before he could retort. Zuki lived in an apartment with her older brother Yasu. Their parents were both professors, their father was an archeologist and their mother and anthropologist. They were traveling most of the time, so it felt like Zuki only lived with her brother. Yasu was twenty, he was attending University of Tokyo, trying to get his degree in business. Zuki and Ayame were in their last year of high school.

"Why don't you ever let your brother cook?" Ayame asked sitting up on the bed. Zuki snorted and smiled.

"The last time he tried to cook, he almost burned the building down, it's better if I just cook, when I can't usually the old woman across the way cooks for him, he's hopeless," she sighed. "I hope he finds a girlfriend soon and gets married so he's out of my hair." Zuki plopped back down on her desk. Ayame got up to look over her shoulder.

"So, no new inspiration?" she asked leaning on the back of the chair. Zuki closed her eyes and shook her head. She reached up and massaged her temples hoping to prevent the headache that was coming on. Zuki's phone vibrated then started to ring, Sui was calling her.

"Moshi moshi," Zuki said answering it. Before Sui could reply she put the phone on speaker and set it back on the desk.

"Hey, you didn't let me know if you got home okay," he said, there was anger and worry in his voice.

"You shouldn't worry so much Sui, it's not like Tokyo is a dangerous city," Ayame said.

"Zuki, did you put me on speaker?" Sui growled.

"Yeah, hey have you written anything new?" She asked looking over the music in front of her. For a bit Sui didn't say anything.

"Hey, you still there?" Zuki asked looking at the phone angrily.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry, yeah I wrote something," he grumbled as if he could see her glare.

"Great! Get over here and we can check it out, I'm making yakisoba!" Zuki said, she hung up before she could hear Sui protest. Zuki and Ayame headed to the kitchen, they heard the front door slam and Yasu walked in with three bags. Yasu put the bags on the table with a small groan.

"They need to fix that elevator, walking up twenty-five flights of stairs sucks," he said collapsing on the futon in the living room. Zuki laughed then started to take the stuff out of the bags. Ayame went and sat next to Yasu, they talked while watching TV while Zuki prepared the food. There was a knock on the door as Zuki was putting the food in the skillet to cook. Yasu got up and went to the door, Sui was on the other side, his guitar slung over his back.

"Hey Sui, come on in," Yasu said with a smile. Sui gave him a half hearted smile. Zuki stuck her head out of the kitchen and gave him a toothy grin.

"Hey Sui, dinner will be ready in ten minutes," she said the disappeared into the kitchen again. Sui felt his heart flutter when Zuki smiled at him. Yasu went back to the couch and the TV, instead of joining them Sui went into the kitchen to keep Zuki company.

"Hey," he said going to the fridge to get a drink out. Zuki smiled at him then turned back to her cooking.

"So what did you write?" She asked not looking at him. Sui pulled out the sheet music and put them on the kitchen table.

"I wrote it for you, I don't think I would be able to sing it if I wanted too," he said smiling. Zuki stirred the yakisoba on last time, she got some chopsticks and took some out blowing on it. Instead of eating it herself she went to Sui and held it out to him. Sui looked at it for a minute then let Zuki put it in his mouth.

"Wow," he said chewing. "This is good!" Zuki smiled then went back to the stove and pulled the skillet off.

"Dinner!" She shouted taking some bowls out of the cupboard. Ayame got to the kitchen first, pulled out a coke, then grabbed a bowl and waiting almost drooling over the food. Zuki smiled at her friend face and filled her bowl with the noodle dish. Yasu came up behind her and stole the chopsticks she had used to feed Sui.

"Hey!" She said smacking his hand. Yasu grinned at her then filled his bowl and went to sit at the table with Ayame and Sui.

"Sui, I am not serving you, get up here and get it yourself," Zuki said filling her own bowl. Sui blushed then moved to the stove and got his dinner. The kitchen was silent for a few minutes as everyone ate.

"You know, I'm so glad I have a sister that can cook," Yasu said a content look on his face.

"You better be," Zuki said glaring at him. "Because if I couldn't cook, you would starve, or overdose on ramen." Ayame giggled at this but didn't say anything. They all talked about little things until dinner was finished.

"Okay, since I cooked, you get to clean up Yasu," Zuki said bolting out of the kitchen before he could protest. Ayame and Sui were close behind her, Zuki heard her brother curse and grumble at her but the wound of clanking dished told her he was cleaning up. After the three went to her room Zuki shut the door then pulled out her guitar.

"Give me the song Sui," she said holding out her hand. Sui looked down at the music then back up at her, a worried look on his face.

"What?" Zuki asked. "You write great songs, don't worry." Zuki shook her hand as if to say hurry up. Sui sighed a bit then handed her the music. Zuki read it over Ayame looking over her shoulder.

"This is good Sui, what were you worried about?" Ayame asked him. Sui just looked down and shook his head, Ayame saw some pink blush his nose. Zuki strummed out the first part of the song and smiled.

"This is really good, we are so playing this at the club next week, and at the homecoming dance," Zuki said with a grin. Sui blushed even more but smiled back at her. Before Sui could respond Zuki's phone started to ring. Zuki pulled it out and checked to see that Kagome was calling her.

"Moshi moshi. He did what? No, no I'm coming over. Stop arguing I'm coming over!" Zuki stood up and put her phone back in her pocket.

"Ayame, Kagome needs some help, sorry for ditching you two, you can stay here until I get back," she said pulling a jacket over her black baby doll shirt. Zuki grabbed her keys, helmet, and purse, telling Yasu where she was going. Zuki made to push for the elevator, then remembered it was out of order. Groaning, she went to the stairs and skipped down them as fast as she could. It felt like forever but she finally reached the underground parking where her motorcycle was. Zuki pulled the helmet on and buckled it, she started up the bike then peeled out of the parking, heading to the Higurashi shrine.

Zuki stood on the front step waiting for someone to answer the door. After a few minutes a squat man answered and glared up at her.

"Who are you?" he growled.

"Uh, Zuki, you know, Kagome's friend?" She said confused, she knew Kagome's grandpa, she had known him for years.

"Jii-chan, you know Suzuki," Souta said shoving his grandfather out of the way.

"Hey Zuki, Kagome is in her room." Zuki smiled her thanks then ran up the stairs to her friend room. She opened the door to find her friend Kagome, yelling at a yellow eyed white haired half demon.

"You said you were going to go!"

"I'm sorry! They said that she was getting better!"

"Would you two knock it off?" Zuki said putting her helmet on the floor and pulling off her jacket.

"Hey Zu, sorry for missing the concert, but the hospital called and said that Kikyou was showing signs of improvement, I had to go to see for myself," InuYasha said apologetically. Zuki didn't really mind that InuYasha didn't go, she was more worried about her friend. Instead of telling him it was fine, she just glared and went to Kagome.

"Hey, you okay Kags?" She asked putting her arm around Kagome. Kagome lowered head head and sniffed.

"Aw crap, Kagome don't cry," InuYasha pleaded bending down to look at her.

"InuYasha, you better get out before I throw you out," Zuki said with a glare.

"Keh, like you could," he responded crossing his arms.

"Don't push me," Zuki said not leaving her friends side. InuYasha gave a worried look to Kagome's trembling form.

"Whatever," he scoffed then ducked out the window. When Zuki knew he was out of earshot she pulled Kagome over to the bed and let her cry freely. Kagome clutched her shirt as she cried.

"Why is he suck a jerk?" She asked through her sobs. Zuki stroked her friend head with her left hand as she hugged her tightly with the other.

"I don't know sweetie," Zuki said softly. She thought she heard something on the roof but ignored it, too worried about her friend to investigate. Kagome's sobs slowed as she pulled away.

"Sorry I got your shit all wet," she said wiping tears off her face.

"Eh, it's fine," Zuki shrugged. She looked at her defeated friend and sighed.

"He really does care for you, he's just, well, guilty I guess," she said. Kagome looked at her doubt in her eyes.

"If he didn't care he wouldn't get so angry when Koga flirts with you," she said with a smile. Kagome let out a snort and shook her head.

"I guess he cares, it's just hard, he isn't the only one worried about Kikyou, I mean, she's my cousin, she's like a sister to me, I want her to wake up as much as he does, but he just doesn't see that," she said slumping down. Zuki gave her a sympathetic smile before pulling her friend into a strong hug.

"He cares about you, I don't know if he's still in love with Kikyou, but I don't think he can forgive himself, he still blames himself for the accident, he feels guilty that she is in a coma, and he gets to go to school," she said before she kissed the top of her friends head.

"I know, I just wish he could see past all that and see me," she said softly.

"I know sweetie."

"I must sound so selfish, here I am, able to walk and talk and go to school, and Kikyou is in the hospital in a coma, while I cry over some boy," Kagome said pulling away.

"We are allowed to be selfish sometimes, even the great compassionate Kagome is allowed to be selfish," Zuki said with a smile. Kagome laughed a little then sighed. Kagome stood up and yawned.

"I'm so tired, I should get to bed," she said looking down at her bed.

"You want me to stay until you fall asleep?" Zuki asked standing up.

"That would be great," Kagome said with a sad smile. Zuki had been staying with Kagome for a few nights now, she didn't stay the whole night, just laid in bed with her until she fell asleep. At first Kagome thought it was weird, but after the first big fight she had with InuYasha, she really appreciated Zuki for staying with her. Zuki pulled off her shoes and crawled into bed after Kagome. Kagome turned away from her and Zuki rubbed her back. After about fifteen minutes Kagome's breathing slowed and Zuki knew she was asleep. Zuki smiled down at her friend then slowly crept out of the house. When she got out, she looked up and saw a familiar half demon sitting outside Kagome's window.

"Don't you dare wake her up," Zuki hissed. InuYasha jumped at her voice, then jumped down to her.

"How did you know I was there?" He asked with a growl.

"I never heard your car leave, and I heard you on the roof. So you heard everything we said." It was more of a statement then a question. InuYasha scuffed the ground nervously, then looked to see Zuki glaring at him.

"What?" he growled at her. Zuki let out and exasperated sigh then started towards the shrine steps.

"Hey wait up!" InuYasha called after her. Zuki slowed a bit but didn't stop.

"Is it true?" InuYasha asked her.

"Is what true?"

"That, well Kagome is just as upset about Kikyou as…you know," he said averting his gaze. Zuki stopped to stare at him amazed at his stupidity.

"Of course she's just as upset!" Zuki blew up. "Kikyou was her cousin, and her best friend, they were practically sisters! What you think she wouldn't care that her best friend was in the hospital in a coma?" Zuki said throwing her arms out at her side.

"I guess I am a jerk," InuYasha said sticking his hands in his jean pockets.

"Yeah, you are, but Kags still cares for you, damned if I know why, but she does, so will ya stop breaking her heart," Zuki said putting her jacket on.

"Breaking her..? Whaddya mean?" InuYasha demanded. Zuki rolled her eyes as she put her helmet back on.

"You are really dense you know that?" Zuki said before driving off into the night.

It was well past midnight when Zuki finally got home. She silently crept into the apartment, her brother was asleep on the couch.

"Yasu, I'm home, go to bed," she whispered shaking her brother awake.

"Huh? Oh hey, Zuki," he glanced at the clock. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!" He yelled jumping off the couch. Zuki let out a small yelp and fell back on her butt as her brother yelled at her.

"Yes I know what time it is! You don't have to wake up the whole building!" She shouted back standing up.

"When did it get into your head that you can stay out this late on a school night?" Yasu shouted back at her.

"I didn't do it on purpose! Kags needed a friend!" Zuki yelled clenching her fists.

"Zuki, Yasu, why are you two yelling?" A groggy Ayame asked them. Yasu glanced at her and his anger subsided.

"Sorry Ayame. Zuki you get to bed right now! If you aren't asleep when I go to bed I'll tell mom and dad," Yasu said with a glare. Zuki let out an aggravated shout then stomped back to her room. She let out a startled yelp when she saw Sui sitting on her bed looking just as tired.

"Why didn't you two go home?" Zuki asked stomping over to her closet.

"We were going over the songs and trying to write some new ones and I guess we just fell asleep," Ayame said going to sit at Zuki's desk. Zuki rolled her eyes then pulled off her shirt and pants to put on her night shirt. She pulled her bra off under the shirt then turned around to get into bed. Sui's mouth was hanging open and staring at her.

"What?" Zuki asked a little too sharply. Sui flinched then closed his mouth, a slight blush on his face.

"Nothing, just, what are you doing stripping in front of a guy," he asked looking at the floor. Zuki crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow while looking at her friend.

"Relax Sui, it's not like you haven't seen it before," Zuki said with a sigh walking over to her bed. She plopped down next to Sui and put her head on her shoulder mumbling something about stupid boys.

"Who's stupid Zuki?" Ayame asked resting her head on her arms.

"Hmm? Oh InuYasha is just being a dense idiot," Zuki said peeking at her friend out of one of her eyes.

"What did he do this time?" Ayame asked with indifference, they had heard all about InuYasha's idiocy for months now, it was usually the same thing.

"The typical Yasha stuff, didn't understand why Kagome was so upset that he stood her up. I finally told him to stop breaking her heat, but he didn't get it," Zuki said crawling around Sui to lay down on her stomach. She glanced up and saw Sui looking at her, something strange in his eyes.

"What's wrong Sui?" She asked propping herself up on her elbows. Sui blushed then looked away quickly.

"Nothing, where was InuYasha when he didn't come to the show?" He asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Visiting Kikyou, that was another thing, he still can't look past his own guilt to see Kagome is hurting over Kikyou as much as he is, baka," she said shaking her head. Zuki let out a sigh then rolled onto her side.

"I love you guys, but we have school tomorrow and I need to sleep. Sui shot up quickly and tried not to look at Zuki's exposed legs. Ayame got up and went to rub her friends back.

"See you tomorrow Zuki," Ayame said. Ayame walked out the door before Sui. Zuki got up and pulled her underwear off then heard her floor creak. She jumped around clutching her hear to see Sui looking at her.

"Sui, what the hell? You trying to scare me, I thought you had left," she growled pulling her covers back and crawled in.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he said walking over to her. Zuki smiled sleepily up at him then sighed.

"Night Zu," he said barely a whisper. Zuki felt his breath on her ear and shivered. Zuki mumbled goodnight then rolled over and was asleep before Sui left her room.

Whew second chapter over! Review and let me know!


	3. Just Friendly

Kagome was on the back of Zuki's bike, on the way to the hospital. After lunch Kagome just needed to see her cousin, thankfully Zuki understood and was fine with skipping the rest of school. Kagome was lost in thought and didn't notice when they had reached the hospital.

"Hey, Kags, come on," Zuki said looking back to her. Kagome quickly jumped off the bike and took the helmet off. Her hair was s mess, Zuki handed her a hair tie with a smile.

"You're hair is too thick for helmets, it gets messed up easily." Kagome took the hair tie with a smile and tamed her unruly mane. They walked into the sterile cold environment.

"Kagome Higurashi and Suzuki Tanaka to see Kikyou Higurashi," Zuki said before Kagome could get to the counter.

"Please take these, visiting hours are over at nine, Ms Higurashi is on the fifth floor room 538," the nurse said handing them visitors badges. Zuki pinned her badge on the grey vest she had on over her black quarter sleeve shirt. She handed Kagome hers then pulled her to the elevator and hit five. When the doors opened, Kagome hesitated for a minute.

"Come on Kags, it's okay,: Zuki said holding out her hand for her friend. Kagome nodded then walked out not taking Zuki's hand. Kagome walked quickly to the room, stopping outside the window, the blinds were closed, but she could see the dark outline of her cousin through them. Zuki walked up next to her and looked through.

"You go on in, I'll come in later," Zuki said turning and leaning against the wall. Kagome looked at her and almost asked to leave, but then walked in. Kagome hated visiting Kikyou in the hospital, all the machines and wire scared her. Her cousin look so pale and sick, the tube taped to her mouth looked scary. Kagome pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and sat down.

"Hey Kikyou, I know you wouldn't want me ditching school to see you but, I just had to talk to you," Kagome said looking up at the ceiling trying to stop the tears. "InuYasha really misses you, he even missed Zuki's band to see you, I would have stayed longer when they told me you were getting better, but I didn't want to let Zuki down. Her band has been getting gigs at the club in Roppongi, they are also going to be playing at homecoming." Kagome glanced up at her cousin and let out a sigh.

"Please Kikyou, please wake up, I need you here, InuYasha needs you, he hides it but everyday you don't get better his heart just breaks even more. He still blames himself, for the accident, we know it wasn't his fault but he still blames himself." Kagome grabbed her cousins hand. "Please Kikyou, wake up, just for a little while, just to tell him the truth, tell him it wasn't his fault, that you don't blame him, he's killing himself with guilt." Kagome let the tears fall freely, unaware that the door wasn't totally closed and her friend and a hanyou heard every word.

Zuki was surmised when InuYasha showed up. She had been listening to music while sitting on the floor, when a familiar pair of sneakers came into her line of vision.

"Hey," she said pulling her headphones off. "What are you doing here?" InuYasha opened his mouth to answer when he heard Kagome talking to Kikyou.

"When did you two get here?" He whispered sitting down next to Zuki. Zuki glanced at the clock on the wall.

"About ten minutes ago," she was going to say more but she could hear the tears in Kagome's voice. Zuki stood to go comfort her friend, but when she saw InuYasha's face she stopped. He could hear Kagome better then Zuki because of his dog ears, his face was full of pain. InuYasha looked up to Zuki as if to ask why Kagome was saying all those things about him.

"What? Did you think she hated Kikyou? Kikyou is like her big sister, she cares about her. More importantly she cares about you, she is willing to be pushed aside so you can be happy with Kikyou," Zuki said putting her hand on her hip.

"I just, I didn't know that she was in this much pain," InuYasha said softly looking at his hands. Zuki snorted and he shot a glare at her.

"Like I said last night, total baka." InuYasha glared at the insult but didn't retort. Kagome has stopped talking and was just crying now. InuYasha made to go comfort her but Zuki's hand stopped him.

"Seeing you will just upset her more, I'll go," Zuki said. InuYasha tried to stop her but Zuki got inside before he could say or do anything. Kagome looked up at Zuki her face streaked with tears, clutching Kikyou's hand. Kagome closed her eyes and let a small sob escape her mouth. Zuki rushed to her friends side and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Shh, It's okay, Kikyou is going to wake up," Zuki said. She was facing the door and glanced up to see InuYasha looking at them. Zuki shot him a glare but he didn't leave. Zuki closed her eyes, she could feel her eyes prickle with tears, she wouldn't let herself cry, not when her friend needed her so badly. Kagome clutched at Zuki's vest and cried freely. Zuki just held her friend gently rocking her while whispering comforts to her. The door creaked and Kagome's head shot up and spun around. Zuki glared at InuYasha for letting his presence known.

"InuYasha?" Kagome whispered. InuYasha gave her a pained look, in a blink he had wrapped his arms around her holding tight. Zuki was surprised at the compassion InuYasha had, but decided to let the moment last. Zuki looked over at Kikyou and felt her throat clench. She hadn't been as close to Kikyou as Kagome was, but she was still a friend. She still remembered the night she had gotten the call from Kagome.

(A/N: italics means Flashback, for future reference :D)

_Zuki was at her desk, her faceless muse had blessed her with boundless creative energy when her cell went off._

"_Moshi mos – wait, Kagome? Slow down what? Kikyou and InuYasha? The hospital? No, no I'll be right there." Zuki threw her phone in her purse, grabbing her jacket and helmet. It was the one night that Yasu was out working late, she wrote a quick note telling him where she was then ran to her bike._

_The drive to Tokyo University Hospital seemed to take forever, when it only took twenty minutes. She flew through the front doors, she turned to the waiting area and was almost knocked over by Ayame._

"_Kagome? Mrs. Higurashi, what happened?" Zuki looked between the two Higurashi's over Ayame's head, Kagome was crying too hard to tell her._

"_InuYasha and Kikyou were on their way to the beach, I don't know the details but InuYasha lost control of the car and they drove off the side of a cliff, they both looked pretty bad when they came in, InuYasha seemed to be better of, he's a half-demon, so that helped him. He came out of surgery about ten minutes ago, we don't know what's going on with Kikyou," She said, Before Zuki could ask anything else, Sesshomaru stormed into the hospital his normal blank façade filled with rage._

"_Where if my brother?" He nearly yelled at the receptionist._

"_Sesshomaru, don't kill the receptionist, InuYasha came out of surgery ten minutes ago," Miroku said standing to go to the aid of the receptionist. Sesshomaru did leave the front desk woman alone, but turned his rage onto Miroku._

"_What the hell happened?" He demanded, now yelling._

"_Maybe if you stopped trying to bite our heads of we would tell you!" Zuki yelled right back. Sesshomaru glared at her then went and collapsed into a chair, his head in his hands. Rin ran in holding the keys to Sesshomaru's car. Zuki gave her a look to ask what was going on._

"_He was too upset to drive, it took all I had to keep him from transforming," she said breathlessly. "Have we heard anything?"_

"_InuYasha came out of surgery about well twelve minutes ago now, there was an accident, InuYasha lost control of the car and drove off a cliff, Kikyou is still in surgery," when Zuki mentioned Kikyou's name Sesshomaru let out a low growl. Zuki glanced at him but didn't say anything because a doctor walked over to them._

"_Has the family of InuYasha Takahashi arrived?" He asked looked around. Sesshomaru shot too his feet and glared down at the doctor._

"_Where is my brother?" he growled. The doctor seemed unfazed._

"_You may see your brother now, he is stable and will make a full recovery." The doctor responded. Sesshomaru glanced back at Rin, fear flashing in his eyes for only a moment. Rin nodded then stood at his side and took his hand. The doctor led them away as a nurse walked up to the group._

"_Are you the family of Kikyou Higurashi?" She asked, her voice held a bit of sadness. Kagome and her mother stood up and nodded, too scared to speak._

"_Kikyou is almost done with surgery, we are just closing her up now, she had severe internal damage as well as many broken bones. Her physical damage is fixed and should heal with time."_

"_What do you mean physical?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, her voice small. Her son Souta and her father were sitting looking at the doctor with an intense gaze._

"_We worry she won't wake up, while her body will heal, her CAT scans show she is in a deep coma, we couldn't find a cause and hope that it is just her bodies reaction to heal itself faster." The woman replied. Kagome let out a small whimper and her mother held her tighter. Zuki hadn't noticed that Ayame was squeezing her tightly, Zuki was gripping her small friend arm as well._

"_When can we see her?" Kagome asked softly. The doctor gave her a sympathetic look._

"_She should be in her room now, she is sharing with the Takahashi boy she came in with, I'll take you to her now, but she is only allowed two visitors at a time. They all nodded and followed the doctor, intending to wait outside while Kagome and her mother visited first. Kikyou's parents lived in Kyoto, Zuki assumed they were either flying or driving to Tokyo as fast as they could. Zuki glanced into the room, Mrs. Higurashi was leaning over Kikyou her back to the window, Zuki could see her shoulders shaking. Kagome had her hand to her mouth, tears streamed down her face, Zuki knew the expression on her friends face, she was terrified. Kagome looked at her cousin fear keeping her from going to the bedside. Zuki took a moment too look at the boy sleeping a few beds over, his brother and Rin at his bedside. InuYasha was still unconscious but he didn't have as many machines and tubes. Zuki had never met InuYasha, Kagome hadn't even met him very often, Kikyou had been very guarded about her relationship with the hanyou. Zuki looked back at her friend, the same look on her face. Zuki stood, feeling that her friend needed her but before she got to the room Kagome had run to Kikyou's beside screaming at her._

"_Wake up! Please Kikyou please wake up!" Kagome had gripped the girls shoulders and was shaking her slightly, hoping that her voice and the movement would wake her. Kagome continued to yell at her cousin, Zuki rushed into the room to keep Kagome from hurting herself or Kikyou._

"_Shh, come on Kags, calm down, it will be okay," Zuki whispered softly to her friend. Kagome was shaking her head sobbing 'no' into her friends shirt. Zuki opened her mouth to say something else when a strangled yell broke through the quiet. Zuki glanced over and saw that InuYasha had woken up, he was looking at Kikyou with a look of disbelief, he started to get up but his brother put a hand on his shoulder to stop him_

"_Get off me!" he yelled pushing his brother from him._

"_You were just in an accident, you have to stay in bed," Sesshomaru said with no emotion. InuYasha just growled at his brother, he continued to his girlfriends side, ignoring the IV's pulling at him. He noticed them long enough to rip them from his arms, the wounds the left bleeding freely._

"_Kik..you?" he said not much louder then a whisper. Kagome's tears had slowed to look at the hanyou pity and fear mixed in her eyes. InuYasha too Kikyou's hand and just stared, tears gracing his golden eyes. He let the sobs come, ignoring the rest of the people in the room, and just cried. Kagome pulled away from Zuki to go to his side, Kagome put her hand gently on InuYasha's shoulder. He glanced up at her to glare, thinking it was his brother. Kagome flinched at the glare but didn't step back, InuYasha's demeanor softened when he looked at her. He didn't accept the comfort outright but he didn't shove her off like he had his brother. Over the months after the accident, Kagome had been InuYasha's comfort, she got him to keep eating and go back to school, Zuki saw how her friend fell for the half demon. She also saw how InuYasha was oblivious to the pain Kagome felt, guilt for her feeling towards InuYasha, and grief over her cousin._

Zuki looked back at the couple embracing, she could still hear Kagome's sobs, InuYasha had his eyes closed, half of his face buried in Kagome's black hair. Zuki smiled, if it weren't for Kagome's stifled sobs, it would look like they loved each other. Zuki knew that Kagome loved InuYasha, even if she wouldn't admit it, Zuki just wasn't sure about InuYasha. Zuki stood and walked over to the window, the only good thing about Kikyou's floor, was the view. On a clear day, you could see Tokyo Bay, today however, it rained. Most of the time Zuki liked the rain, it was different from where her uncle lived in Texas. Today, however, the rain only dampened her mood, as well as making her hair frizz. Zuki glanced back at Kagome and InuYasha, they were still holding each other. Zuki gave them a small sad smile before she broke their embrace.

"Hey, Kags," Kagome looked up at her, her eyes red. "I'm gonna head over to TU, to see my brother, can you give her a ride InuYasha?" She said looking between the two. InuYasha frowned at her, angry she interrupted, then looked down to Kagome, she was looking up at him asking if he could. His face softened and he nodded back to Zuki. Zuki went up to her friend gave her a strong hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. Zuki looked up at InuYasha a knowing look in her eyes before she left.

Kagome watched as her friend left, she felt a little bad, but her guilt was swayed by InuYasha's strong arms. Kagome blushed a little realizing that he still had an arm around her waist. She glanced up at him a small smile on her tear streaked face. She was glowering at the room door, Kagome let out a small giggle and he looked down her a curious expression on his face.

"What?" he asked, still not removing his arm.

"You were glaring at the door like it had insulted you," she said softly. InuYasha looked confused then his face lightened.

"Oh, no I was just mad that Zuki interrupted…," he stopped quickly before he finished his sentence a look of almost terror in his eyes. InuYasha blushed then realizing where his arm was yanked it back. Kagome frowned at the sudden cold that crept into the room. Kagome let out a small sad sigh then turned to her cousin, sitting back down in her chair. She heard a scarping noise as InuYasha pulled a chair next to her and plopped down with a small grunt. Kagome glanced at him, the look he gave Kikyou broke her heat. His eyes swam with love and guilt, and other emotions she couldn't name. Kagome couldn't stand the silence, the tension could have made her choke.

"She looks peaceful," Kagome said softly. InuYasha's ears twitched on the top of his head before he glanced over at her.

"Yeah," he said on the verge of saying more. Kagome sighed again then looked back at her cousin. She felt horrible for Kikyou, but what hurt her more, was the jealousy she felt towards her cousin. Kagome didn't want to be jealous of Kikyou, but she couldn't help it. Over time she realized that she had fallen for InuYasha, she also knew that he didn't return her feelings. Kagome looked down at her cousin, felt the tears start to form again, before she let that happen she stood up, and walked over to the window.

"Kagome?" InuYasha asked watching her.

"I'm going to get something to eat, you want anything?" She asked trying to keep her voice steady. She didn't hear InuYasha respond she did hear the scraping of a chair and soon his arms were around her shoulders.

"What are you-?" InuYasha cut her off with a strong hug.

"I could smell your tears. I'm so sorry Kagome, I've been so caught up in my own feelings I didn't realize how much you were hurting. Kikyou was your cousin, she told me that she felt you were her little sister, I'm sorry I haven't been there for you like you have been for me," he whispered into her hair. She heard him take a deep breath then let out a content sigh.

"It's okay," Kagome whispered hoping that the embrace was more then just friendly.


	4. Line Dancing?

**Hey all, so after getting stuck for a minute on how I wanted to proceeded I figured out where I want to go but in order to do that I have to rearrange a few characters. I don't feel too bad because I haven't delved in too deeply. So just to let ya'll know the characters are gonna be a bit different, I'm keeping them all in, just changing the names a bit :D and always R&R!**

**Bakotsu=Suikotsu**

**Suikotsu=Rinkotsu**

Zuki sat under a tree, at Tokyo University listening to Michael Buble on her iPod. She looked up at the dreary sky and sighed, she had been sitting there for almost half an hour. Zuki glanced down at her phone to check the time, her brother's class should be getting out any minute. The doors to the building she sat in front of burst open as students started to pour out. Zuki stood craning her neck to find her brother. Yasu was shoving things in his bag then looked up and saw his sister, he smiled for a moment then scowled.

"What are you doing here? You don't get out of school for another hour?" he demanded ignoring the stares he got.

"Kagome needed to see Kikyou, she didn't want to ask InuYasha, so I took her," she replied calmly pulling one headphone off her ear. Yasu gaped at her for a minute then shook his head. A couple guys cat called over to the two, Yasu glanced their way then looked at Zuki. She was still in her school uniform but had changed out of the knee highs and loafers into some comfortable flats.

"You could have at least changed," he grumbled taking her arm and leading her to his car.

"Hey Tanaka, that's a hot piece of ass you have there!" Some guy shouted after them. Before Yasu could stop her Zuki had turned to yell at the jerk.

"Hey, Baka, keep your mouth shut or I'll shut it for you!"

"Oh, so princess wants to play?" he said. Zuki glared at him as he walked closer to them.

"Tanaka, I never took you for the type be able to snag a babe like this," he laughed trying to grab at Zuki. Zuki let out a strangled yell as she round house kicked him as hard as she could. The guy went crashing to the ground clutching the side of his head.

"Huh, looks like all that judo dad made me do came in handy," she said smirking slightly.

"You stupid bitch," the guy gasped from the ground.

"Don't you call my sister a bitch Arai!" Yasu yelled, instead of using violence on the guy he just dragged Zuki away grumbling about assault charges. Yasu didn't give Zuki that chance to talk as he peeled out of the school parking lot.

"Yasu, um, my bike?" Zuki asked timidly. He didn't hear her and just kept muttering. Zuki sighed and rested her head on the window to look out at the cloudy day.

'_I guess I'll just pick it up later," _she thought to herself. The university wasn't far from their apartment building so they got there before Yasu had clamed down.

"Zuki go to the apartment and stay there 'till I get back, I'm going to the dojo to cool off," she said dropping her off. Zuki pulled her backpack on as she waved goodbye to him. As she started the long treck up to her room she called Sui to see if he would give her a ride to get her bike. When he didn't answer she left a message telling him she needed a ride as she let herself into the apartment. Zuki dropped her bag and pulled her shoes off sighing.

"Well, might as well make good use of my alone time," she said happily to herself. Zuki ran to her room pulling off her uniform as best as she could while running. She pulled open her closet to find the box she had hidden away. Inside were the boots and hat her uncle had sent her for her birthday, she kept them hidden from her friends.

Sui turned his car off as he looked up at Zuki's apartment complex. He had tried to call her back but she didn't answer so he decided to go get her. As he got closer to her door he heard odd music coming from it. Assuming Yasu was just being weird Sui let himself in without knocking, what he saw and heard almost made him choke on air. Zuki was dressed in a plaid button down shirt with the sleeves ripped off, she had tied it around her waist, she had on a pair of cut off jean shorts. Sui wasn't surpised at the clothing it was the accessories, the music, and her dancing that caught him off guard. On her head was an honest to god cowboy hat, and on her feet were deep brown leather cowboy boots. Sui didn't recognize the song that was blaring from the stereo, but he knew enough to know that it was an American country song, and Zuki was line dancing. The music was so loud Zuki didn't hear Sui open the door, she didn't know he was there until she heard his keys hit the floor.

Zuki spun on the spot at the sound of dropping keys, assuming her brother had come home,

"Hey, Yasu join-Sui!" Sui was jolted out of his daze by Zuki's shout. Zuki ran to turn the music off but the damadge had been done.

"How long were you standing there," Zuki demanded her face heating up. Sui looked her up and down and smirked.

"Long enough to know that you are a great line dancer," he said walking the rest of the way in a shutting the door. Zuki moaned then slumped to the floor. Sui started to laugh, hard, but soon stopped when Zuki didn't move from her spot on the floor.

"Zu, what's wrong?" he asked walking closer to her.

"What's wrong?! You just saw me line dancing to "Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy" and you can't figure out what's wrong! Baka!" Zuki shouted from the floor.

"Look, Zuki it's okay, I don't care," he said crouching down in front of her.

"Sure, you don't, you already know how weird I am, but what will everyone else thing," she said flopping her arms in a defeated way.

"They won't care, but, I have to ask, where did you get all this, and how did you learn to dance like that?" he asked touching the brim of her hat. Zuki pulled the hat of and looked at it sadly.

"My uncle, he owns a dude ranch in Texas, I used to spend my summers with him, every Friday he would host a hoe down and that's where I leanred to line dance. As for the clothes, he the hat and boots to me for my birthday, and I already had the shorts and shirt," she said dejectedly.

"Uh okay, what's a 'dude ranch' and 'hoe down'?" He asked taking the hat from her.

"A dude ranch, is basically a farm where they teach you how to head cattle and ride horses and things like that, a hoe down is a sort of party, where all the guests and workers on the ranch get together and dance and eat and have fun," she said moving her feet out from under her to sit cross legged. Sui nodded twirling the hat around I his hands.

"I didn't know you had an uncle," he said softly.

"Yeah, I don't mention him much because no one ever gets to meet him. Both he and my dad are originally from Oklahoma, my uncle is an honest to go cowboy, he barely graduated from high school and didn't go to college, he got a job working for a cattle farmer. This guy started to like my uncle and sort of adopted him as a surrogate son, he didn't have any family, so when he died he left everything to my uncle. My dad went to college, did a study abroad in Japan met my mom and then moved here," she said giving out her uncle's story.

"That's really cool," Sui said handing back the hat, 'What was that song you were listening too called again?" he asked a mischievous grin on his face.

"Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy?" Zuki said questioning his smile.

"Teach me to line dance," Sui said standing up quickly. Zuki gawked at him not understanding what he said.

"Wha-what? You want me…to teach you…to line dance?" She said slowly while standing up. Sui grinned at her and nodded.

"Why?" Sui tilted his head to one side at her question.

"Does it matter? I won't tell anyone about your secret love of country music if you teach me to line dace," he said with a grin. Zuki looked at him like he was an alien before looking down and shaking her head.

"If it will keep the others from finding out, so be it," she said turning to turn the music back on.

Zuki and Sui sat on the futon laughing about their recent escapade in line dancing. Both were out of breath and were glistening slightly from sweat. Zuki hear the front door open then slam shut as her brother stormed in.

"Hey Yas, judo not help?" She asked looking over towards her brother. He pulled off his shoes while shaking he head then went into the kitchen.

"Give me a sec Sui," she said pushing herself off the futon. Zuki slowly walked into the kitchen to find her brother leaning over the sink gripping the sides so his knuckles were white,

"Yas? What's wrong?" Zuki asked softly. Her brother didn't answer but his grip on the sink tightened. Zuki crossed the distance between them and put her hand on his shoulder. He didn't pull away or flinch, so she knew he wasn't mad at her.

"Yasu, come on tell me what's wrong,' she pleaded softly. Yasu relaxed his grip and sighed.

"I'm just being a stupid overprotective brother. I guess I'm just not ready to admit that your grown up now," he said glancing over at his baby sister.

"Yas, I'm not totally grown up, and you will always be my big brother," she said with a small smile. Yasu smiled back at her before pulling her into a tight hug.

"Just promise me you won't date jerks like that guy today?" He begged softly. Zuki laughed into her brothers chest as she hugged back.

"Yas, you have nothing to worry about."

"Er, I hate to interrupt, but Zuki your phone is ringing," Sui said from the doorway. Zuki leaned back to smile at her friend then pulled away from her brother.

"Thanks Sui," Zuki said taking her phone and answering it.

"Moshi Moshi, hey Ayame…of course not come on over." Zuki flipped her phone closed and skipped over to the front day. Sui followed her and let out a small yelp when Ayame burst through the door wearing…he wasn't sure what she was wearing. Sui glanced over at Zuki wondering if she was just as taken aback at Ayame's odd choice of clothing.

"Hey Zuki, thank you for letting me come over, after spending the afternoon with them I need some normality," Ayame said pulling the odd fur wrap from around her shoulders.

"No problem Yame," Zuki said taking the wrap and hanging it on the coat rack.

"Ayame, what the hell are you wearing?" Sui blurted out before he could stop himself. Ayame looked over at him then down at her clothes a dawning expression crossing her face.

"Sorry, I guess it's sort of my uniform? I had to go meet with the wolf demon council after school and I can't really wear normal clothes, so I wear this," she said pulling at the fur skirt. Sui still was confused but before he got to ask Zuki was dragging Ayame to her room interrogating her about the meeting.

"So? What did they say to Kouga?" Zuki asked flopping down at her desk. Ayame slumped onto the bed with a forlorn sigh and shook her head.

"They said the same thing they say every month, he and I have to get married this June, and he said what he always says. 'I love Kagome and I refuse to marry this scrawny wolf.'" Ayame said her voice cracking a bit when she said 'love'.

"Oh sweetie, just give him time he'll come 'round," Zuki said trying to comfort his friend.

"Wait, you and Kouga are getting married?" Sui asked sitting on the floor to lean against the wall. Ayame looked up at him and shrugged.

"We are both from different wolf demon tribes, my grandfather is the tribe leader of mine and Kouga is the tribe leader of his. Our tribes have been warring for some time, so six years ago they decided that Kouga and I would be married to end the fighting." Sui gawked at her, this girl was filled with surprises every second.

"Hey, Ayame. I think I have an idea that will get Kouga to realize what he's missing," Zuki said mischievously. Ayame glanced up at her a small glimmer of hope in her eyes. Zuki opened her mouth to respond but at that moment Sui's phone started to ring loudly. Zuki snapped her mouth closed to glare at him.

"Hello?"

"_Sui! Where are you? Your cousin got in an hour ago get home!"_ Rinkotsu yelled so loudly the girls could hear.

"Ug, fine I'm coming!" He shouted back then hung up on his brother. "Sorry, I gotta head home, see you later Zuki, Ayame."

"Bye!" The girls sang in unison. Zuki waited until she heard the front door close before she jumped up to sit next to her friend.

"Okay, so the simplest thing would be to make him jealous, if we can make him jealous then he'll have to admit he has feelings for you!" Zuki squealed excitedly.

"Zuki…I don't know, what if he doesn't get jealous, I mean he's never gotten upset seeing me with other guys before," Ayame sighed. Zuki wasn't swayed by her friend pessimistic view on the situation.

"Oh, he'll get jealous this time, trust me." Ayame looked up at her then sighed in defeat.

"Alright, tell me."

**AN: hehe, what does Zuki have planned? :D R&R**

**PS, I cannot think of a band name lol, so what'll it be, not it's not Sakura Heart, I don't know where that title came from, I'm not good at naming things obviously, so give me some names and I'll pick the best! Thankee!  
**


	5. Cousin?

**(AN: No I don't own Inuyasha or the songs posted, we all know this moving on :D I hope my little character rearrangement last week didn't throw anyone off, if it did I apologize, but I had to do it for the story **** as always R&R!)**

Zuki was in the same place that she had been last week, some dark club same cheering fans. She had déjà vu when she heard Suikotsu tuning his guitar, Ayame doing the same, while Renkotsu tapped his foot impatiently. Zuki this time was also checking her guitar knowing she would be playing for the first song. The biggest difference is they had gotten a few of the best brass band players to help along with the song, they were shifting back by Ayame, getting ready for the lights to totally black out. The crowd on the other side of the thin curtain started to hush as the lights got darker. Zuki looked back at Ayame to Renkotsue sure she was near her mike to sing back up, Ayame glanced over at her and smiled warmly, tonight was the night they were going to enact Zuki's fool proof plan. Zuki grinned at her then glanced at the brass quartet and nodded at them. They lifted their instruments to get ready. Zuki then looked to Renkotsu and nodded for him to count down. Quickly Renkotsu and the quartet played together the fun upbeat cover as orange light lit up the brass and drummer. Soon Bank joined in to play his part as Ayame and Zuki went to the mikes to start to sing.

_Come on Eileen!_

_Come on Eileen!_

Zuki then started to sing the song alone as Ayame rocked her bass.

_Poor old Johnnie Ray_

_Sounded sad upon the radio_

_He moves a million hearts in mono_

_Our mothers used, to sing along who'd blame them_

_You're grown (You're grown up), So grown (So grown up!), Now I must say more then ever_

_Come on Eileen!_

_Toora loora toora loo rye aye_

Suikotsu joined in with Ayame to sing backup for the chorus

_And We can sing just like our father_

_Come on Eileen, oh I swear (What she means)_

_At this moment, you mean everything_

_With you in that dress oh my thoughts I confess_

_Verge on Dirty_

_Ah come on Eileen_

_Come on Eileen_

_The people round here wear beaten down_

_Sunk in smoke dried faces_

_Resigned to what their fate is_

_But not us! (No Never), no not us (No never)_

_We are far too young and clever_

_Remember_

_Toora loora toora loo rye aye_

_Eileen I'll sing this tune forever!_

_Come on Eileen oh I swear (what she means)_

_Ah come on, let's take of everything_

_That pretty red dress oh Eileen (Tell her yes)_

_Ah come on lets_

_Oh come on Eileen_

_Come on Eileen_

_Oh I swear what she means_

_At this moment, you mean everything_

Then they started to slow down for a bridge, Ayame moved up to Zuki so they could sing in the same mic.

_Come on Eileen tooloo rae aye, _

_come on Eileen tooloo rae aye _

_toora toloora too loo ra _

Sui and Renkotsu sang along what they had just sung in the background as Ayame went back to her mic so Zuki could belt out the last bit of the son

_Woa Eileen, _

_I said Come on Eileen, _

_Oh Come on Eileen, _

_We are far too young and clever_

_And things won't ever change, _

_I say toora loora toora loora aye, _The music started to pick up as Zuki removed the mic to move to the front of the stage to sing to the crowd

_Come on Eileen _

_Oh I swear what he means _

_At this moment, you mean everything to me, _

_Oh to me, woa to me _

_Woa Eileen. _Zuki held out the last note as everything slowed down

_You mean everything._

The crowd went wild. Zuki looked back at Ayame and winked, they had planned for their operation to commence with the last song of the show.

"Thank you! That was Come on Eileen, I cannot take credit for writing it, it was originally written and performed by Dexy's Midnight Runners, we just funked it up a bit," Zuki said dancing around a bit at the last thing she said. "This next song is called, I Want You to Want Me, and I am sorry to disappoint, but this song will be sung by our very talented Ayame!" Zuki shouted stepping back as she announced Ayame clapping with her free hand. Ayame blushed slightly as she walked over to Zuki, the transferred instruments, Zuki would be playing the bass for this song. Sui and Renkotsu were a bit peeved at this new arrangement, Ayame was an amazing singer, but she played the bass better, Zuki managed on the bass, but she didn't have electricity that Ayame had when she played. The girls had swayed them telling them it was just for one song.

"Thank you!" Ayame called out to the crowd after she had put the mic back in it's stand and gripped Zuki's guitar. Ayame glanced back at Zuki, who then looked to Renkotsu and nodded her head for him to count out the beat. Renkotsu then started in on the drums giving them the fun beat. Then Sui and Ayame came in with the guitar as Zuki strummed out the bass part. Ayame went up to the mic to start singing, her dark green eyes searching the crowd for the baby blues. When she saw Kouga she smiled and locked eyes with him to sing the first verse.

_I want you to want me_

_I need you to need me_

_I love you to love me_

_I'm beggin' you to beg me_

_I want you to want me_

_I need you to need me_

_I love you to love me_

Ayame rocked out on the guitar for a second before continuing with the song.

_Shine up my old brow shoes_

_Put on a brand new shit_

_Get up early for work_

_If you say that you love me_

_Didn't I didn't I didn't I see you cryin'_

_Oh, Didn't I didn't I didn't I see you cryin'!_

_Feelin' all alone without a friend_

_Ya know ya feel like dyin'_

_Oh, didn't I didn't I didn't I see you cryin'_

_I want you to want me_

_I need you to need me_

_I love you to love me_

_I beg you to beg me_

_I shine up my old brown shoes_

_Put on a brand new shirt_

_Get up early for work_

_If you say, that you love me_

_Didn't I didn't I didn't I see you cryin'_

_Oh, didn't I didn't I didn't I see you cryin'_

_Feelin' all alone without a friend _

_Ya know ya feel like dyin'_

_Woa Didn't I didn't I didn't I see ya cryin'!_

_Hey!_

Ayame stepped back as Sui shredded out his solo for the song, Zuki noticed that he didn't seem too happy that they were playing the song he had written.

_Feelin' all alone without a friend_

_Ya know ya feel like dyin'!_

_Woa, didn't I didn't I didn't I see you cryin'!_

Sui continued to rock out his solo on the guitar, but not with as much love he usually had when he played.

_I want you to want me_

_I need you to need me_

_I love you to I love me_

_I'm beggin' you to beg me_

They slowed down a bit, with Renkotsu just hitting his bass drum and snare to keep the beat, Zuki and Sui weren't playing as Ayame sang heartfelt into the mic, her eyes closed, holding the mic in it's stand with both hands.

_I want you to want me_

_I want you to want me_

_I want you to want me_

Renkotsu rolled out on the drums as Zuki and Sui started in again with the upbeat tune. Then they strummed out the last bit of the song. As Zuki stopped played she looked around and saw Kouga was looking at Ayame with wide eyes, Ayame didn't notice, she was looking at the crowd positively glowing.

"Thank you! Thank you very much, that will be the last time I sing, I just had to get a message across," she said glancing down at Kouga. Ayame stepped back and switched back to the bass as Zuki took her guitar back. Everything was going according to plan, Zuki glanced back at Ayame and could see that she was very nervous for the next bit, Zuki couldn't ignore the flip-flops her stomach was making.

"Thank you all very much for coming out to see us! Remember same place, same time next week. Don't forget! You only have a month 'till homecoming! So get your partners ready for us to rock it!" Zuki said pumping up the crowd. Zuki looked down and saw that Kouga still looked a little bit shocked, Zuki smirked, the fun had just begun. As the band walked backstage Zuki saw that Ayame was shaking a bit putting her bass away/

"Hey, Yame, you okay hun?" Zuki asked putting a reassuring hand on Ayame's back.

"Yeah, I mean, it's gonna be weird, you being my best friend and all, but I know it will work, but I'm just worried, everyone is going to know now, are you sure you are okay with that?" Ayame asked nervously. Zuki laughed happily and shook her head.

"Don't worry, I'm surprised it hasn't come out already," Zuki said giving her friend a quick hug.

"What are you two muttering about?" Renkotsu asked the two girls. Zuki and Ayame looked at each other and broke out in huge grins.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all," Ayame said loftily. Zuki suppressed a giggle then put her arm around her best friends shoulders and walked out of the dressing room into the crowd. "I Kissed a Girl" was blaring out of the speakers Zuki smirked at the irony. Ayame noticed the song as well and let out a small nervous giggle. The duo went to the bar and got the normal congratulatory remarks from their friends, Inuyasha was there tonight and gave Zuki and Ayame a gruff compliment.

"Hey, Ayame and I are going to find a booth, Kouga will you brink our drinks when they are up?" Zuki asked sweetly. Kouga opened his mouth to protest but they two girls were gone before he could say anything. Grumbling Kouga waited with the rest of the group for the drinks. Kouga grabbed the drinks and stomped over to the booth the girls had picked out, when he got there he stopped dead in his tracks dropping the drinks onto the floor. Zuki and Ayame were sitting very, very close to one another, doing the last thing anyone had expected.

"Hey wolf boy wha- woa," Inuyasha was smart enough not to drop the drinks but was floored just like Kouga. Zuki and Ayame pretended not to notice the boys.

"They-they're makin' out!" Inuyasha practically shouted. At this the two girls pulled apart slightly out of breath.

"Oh, hey guys," Zuki said sweetly draping an arm around Ayame. Ayame blushed slightly but giggled when she glanced at Kouga. Zuki noticed that Miroku looked like he had died and gone to heaven, Sango was too shocked to be able to hit him over the head at his mutterings. Kagome looked shocked but had the most resolve of the group. Nervously she slid into the booth next to Zuki, when she sat down the rest of the group seemed to be jolted out of their stupor.

"What the hell were-!"

"Zuki, that was a great performance!" Kagome said loudly cutting off Inuyasha.

"Thanks Kags," Zuki said winking to her friend. Kagome blushed slightly and looked away quickly. Sango was still staring at the two girls her mouth open, she noticed Miroku was almost drooling over the two girls and wacked him over the head. Renkotsu was unfazed by Ayame and Zuki making out, but Sui had a stricken look on his face.

"Come to the bathroom with me," Sango said with a meaningful look at her girl friends. Zuki shrugged and Ayame giggled as they weaved their way to the girls bathroom. After the door closed Sango wheeled around opening and closing her mouth trying to say something but not being able to get any words out.

"Don't worry guys, it was just a show," Zuki said happily.

"A show? Wait, what?" Kagome asked hoisting herself up onto the counter. Zuki looked at Ayame as if to say she could tell the story but Ayame shook her head.

"Well, we all know that Ayame has a thing for Kouga, oh they already know," Zuki rolled her eyes when Ayame spluttered at Zuki. "Anyways, we decided to do something to get him to notice Ayame, cause we also know that he seems to only have eyes for our Kags here," Kagome blushed at this. "So first we had her sing that song to him to get him thinking about her, then we put on a little show to see if we could spark some interest," Zuki said happily. Sango let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank the Kami, I thought you two were actually into girls." Sango leaned into the wall her hand on her forehead.

"Well, Ayame isn't into girls, but I am," Zuki said bluntly. Sango's head shot up and she looked at her friend in a new light.

"You, I mean, how long?" She spluttered, Zuki gave a nervous giggle, Sango wasn't taking it the way she had hoped.

"Well, I guess I started to notice I liked girls when I was twelve," Zuki said playing with her nails.

"But, you've had boyfriends…," Sango muttered softly.

"Oh, I know, I like guys too!" Zuki said quickly putting her hands up. Sango seemed to relax a little bit then tensed up again.

"You don't, I mean, you don't like any of…us?" She squeaked. This time Zuki let out a relived laugh.

"No, well as friends, but not more," she said with a smile. Kagome had been silent the entire conversation but didn't seem at all bothered by Zuki's confession.

"Okay, um, sorry I freaked out a little bit, it was just well, really weird to see you two…doing that, and then Miroku had to go thanking the kami for his dreams being answered," Sango said relaxing again.

"Sorry about that, it was only meant for Kouga, but we didn't know how to get him on his own, so we just kinda said it would be a great way for me to come out I guess," Zuki said with a laugh. Sango laughed with her then turned to look at herself in the mirror.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Kagome asked quietly. Zuki looked at her curiously then walked over to her friend and leaned her butt against the counter.

"Well, when Ayame, Sui, and Renkotsu caught me kissing my last girlfriend they kinda freaked out, I was worried you guys would freak out too," she said honestly. Kagome looked over at her and smiled.

"You shouldn't worry about that, your one of my best friends, I don't care who you date, as long as they aren't egotistical assholes," Kagome said sweetly. Then the four girls burst out laughing.

"What do you think they're talking about in there?" Inuyasha asked no one in particular.

"Oh, I hope they are experimenting with each other," Miroku said resting his chin on his hand. Inuyasha shook his head at his friend.

"Hey you guys, where are the girls," a bubbled voice asked the table. Inuyasha looked up to see Rin with his brother.

"In the bathroom," he said a slight growl in his voice. Just then the four girls came sauntering back to the table laughing. Miroku perked up and looked like he was about to say something inappropriate but Sango hit him upside the head before he could. Kouga was looking at Ayame with an odd expression.

"What's so funny?" Rin asked sweetly.

"Oh, nothing," Zuki said trying to suppress a laugh. Rin looked at her, her face fixed with a confused and angry glare. Zuki caught her breath the leaned over and whispered in he ear telling her what had been going on. Rin let out a silent 'oh!' then stared to laugh as well. Sesshomaru looked at his young wife and shook his head pulling up a chair to sit down. Rin was only a couple months older then Zuki, but she had graduated from high school when she was 16 and was now going to culinary school. Sesshomaru was 26, at first no one liked that they were dating, but after they got used to the idea, they realized they were a perfect couple. They had gotten married the day Rin turned 18, they didn't have a wedding, they just went to the court house and got it done, Sesshomaru had said something about protecting Rin's honor, but everyone knew it was just because he was old fashioned. Everyone was talking, laughing, and just having a really good time, when Lotta Love Lotta Love by Buono! Started to play. Zuki jumped up at the exact same time as Ayame and Rin.

"It's our song!" Rin squealed. Before Sesshomaru could protest she was dragging him to the dance floor, Ayame and Zuki right behind them dragging Sango and Kagome. Miroku happily followed them and started to dance wildly with the group. Kagome laughed happily then ran and dragged Inuyasha to the dance floor. Zuki saw that Inuyasha had a small smile when he danced with Kagome. Sango didn't seem to mind that she was dancing with the letch, in fact she was getting rather close with him. Zuki laughed and just danced with Ayame, laughing at the fact that Sesshomaru was actually showing emotion, granted it was just a very, very small smirk but it was something. Ayame kept looking over at the booth praying that Kouga would get up and dance with her. This didn't go unnoticed by Zuki, who felt a pang of sympathy for her friend. Ayame looked a bit sad but shrugged it off to just have fun and dance with her best friend. The song ended but What You Waiting For by Gwen Stefani started to play and the girls just screamed with happiness. Zuki and Ayame were dancing together ignoring the looks from other people. Zuki saw a flash of black hair then Kouga was next to Ayame.

"Can we talk?" he asked taking Ayame's hand. Ayame blushed and nodded looking up into his blue eyes. Kouga led Ayame off the dance floor and out the same back door Zuki had escaped to the week previous. She couldn't suppress the smile and did a small happy dance, which got her weird looks from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"What? I can't be happy for my friend?" She demanded with mock anger. Inuyasha flinched and moved so Kagome was between him and Zuki, Sesshomaru just shook his head.

"Don't you forget 'Fluffy', I was the one who introduced you to Rin," Zuki said evilly. Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched, Zuki could tell he was mad that she used his hated nickname. Zuki giggled and started to dance around like crazy, whipping her hair around her while she jumped up and down. Sadly, the song ended which put a slight damper on Zuki's mood, but then Sexy Bitch by David Guetta started to play. Kagome was waving her face and motioned that she was going to sit down. Sesshomaru tried to pull Rin after his brother and Kagome but she wouldn't leave. Zuki slowed down and let her hips sway to the beat ignoring the other people around her. She felt big gentle hands rest on her hips feeling them move. Zuki was in such a good mood she didn't mind that some stranger was dancing with her. Zuki started to dance closer to the guy enjoying the way she fit against him, he was a good dancer. Zuki started to feel tingles where the guys hands were and decided she wanted to get a look at the guy dancing with her. She turned and noticed immediately that he was tall, in fact she was looking at the dent right where his neck met his shoulder. She looked up and saw beautiful blue green eyes glinting down at her. There was something familiar about him but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Hey," he said just barely above a whisper. Zuki smiled at his, he moved his hand to her lower back and pulled her closer to him. Zuki wrapped an arm around his neck and continued to grind with him. Her other hand was resting on his chest, she was pleasantly surprised to find it nicely toned under the black graphic T he was wearing. He smelled nice, a mix between soap, laundry detergent and something she couldn't identify. Before she could find anything else new about him the song ended. The mysterious man kept his hand on her lower back, she looked up to thank him for the dance but instead found his mouth on hers. Zuki was a little taken aback but reacted and kissed him back, he had great lips. Zuki was enjoying the kiss when she felt his hand lower slowly, before he knew what hit him, he was splayed on his back looking livid. Zuki glared at him then stalked over to her table.

"Hey, Zu, what's wrong?" Kagome asked her. Zuki noticed she still had her fists clenched and her right hand hurt a bit from punching the groper.

"Some guy I danced with felt that he deserved to cop a feel just because I danced with him," she growled. Kagome made an O with her mouth and nodded in understanding. Zuki sat down and started to glare at the table, she didn't mind the kiss, it was nice, but she did not like when strangers kissed her then tried to grope her ass.

"Hey, guys, I want you to meet someone," Renkotsu said appearing out of nowhere. Zuki didn't look up to see the new person.

"This is my cousin Bankotsu, he goes by Bank," Renkotsu said.

"Hey." Zuki's head popped up and whipped around to look at Bank.

"You!" It was the groper.

**AN Uh oh hehe :Das always R&R thankee!!! Elle**


	6. Anger Managment

**(AN, yeah for those who noticed I got some characters mixed up and forgot that Renkotsu was called Renkotsu, but it's fixed now, so for those who noticed I apologize, for those who didn't, oh well lol, also the song later on it "These Hard Times" by Matchbox Twenty, no I don't own it or Inuyasha, I just own Zuki and Yasu :D as always R&R!)**

Zuki was pacing back and forth in her bedroom, Kagome was sitting on her bed while Sango was at the desk. Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Rin had all come back to her apartment. Sesshomaru and Yasu worked at the same office so they were friends, Zuki suspected they were in the kitchen chatting over a beer, Rin and the other boys were messing around on her brothers Playstation 3.

"You know, if you keep pacing like that you're going to make a trench in the middle of your room," Sango said lazily. Zuki shot her a glare and kept her pacing, her mind was reeling. Zuki kept clenching and unclenching her fists, it was bad enough to find out the super hot guy you were dancing with who decided to grope you was the cousin to two of your friends. Zuki might not have been so mad if he hadn't been such a jerk about everything.

"I can't believe he said that!" She shouted out suddenly, making Kagome and Sango jump.

"Well, you did give him a black eye," Kagome said trying to reason with her fuming friend. Zuki stopped and turned to glare at her.

"I gave him a black eye because he though it was appropriate to grab my ass!" She shouted flinging her arms out to her side. Kagome flinched back then sighed and shook her head.

"I know, I agree with you, he deserved it and I would be pretty pissed too, but it just isn't worth the energy to get worked up over some stupid guy," Sango said also trying to reason with her.

"He called me a cock tease and then proceeded to exaggerate the 'brief' kiss we had on the dance floor, he also made it seem like I was humping him practically begging to fuck him! I think that that is plenty to get worked up over!" Zuki shouted. She had opened her mouth to say something else when her bedroom door opened.

"Jeez, what's with all the yelling?" Ayame asked walking in. Ayame took one look at her glowering best friend and took a small step back.

"Uh, did I do something?" She asked timidly. Zuki let out a frustrated sigh then took deep breaths.

"No, I just met Sui and Huchi's cousin Bankotsu, turns out he's a real charmer," she said sarcastically. Huchi was Renkotsu's nick name, at first they had called him Rin but then everyone was getting confused with which Rin they were talking about, so they started to call Renkotsu Huchi, after the Japanese god of fire. It was a well known fact that Renkotsu was a pyromaniac.

"What happened?" Ayame asked moving to sit next to Kagome.

"Well, it started out great, after you and Kouga left, which you have to tell me about later by the way, this really hot guy who was an amazing dancer started to dance with me. We danced for a couple songs but stopped when some sappy song came on. Well I had turned around to talk to him and he kissed me, I didn't mind the kiss one bit, but then be proceeded to grope my ass, and I'm pretty sure his other hand was heading for my chest! Well I gave him a black eye, and then Huchi decided to introduce us. Sure, he could have been civil about the whole thing but no, he had to start going off talking about how I had practically begged him to kiss me and grope me and augh!" Zuki threw a book at the wall when she yelled. Ayame's eyes were wide with shock.

"What an asshole," she said softly. Zuki snorted and resumed her pacing. Sango opened her mouth to tell Zuki to stop but decided better of it.

"So, Ayame, what did happen between you and Kouga?" Sango asked the smirk obvious in her voice. Ayame blushed furiously but also grinned.

"Well, he took me outside, and at first he didn't say anything just kept looking at the ground and the sky, well anywhere but me, I was about to ask him what was wrong, and well, he kissed me!" Ayame blurted out the last bit as quickly as she could. Zuki stopped her pacing forgetting her anger to join in on her friends joy.

"Oh Ayame that's wonderful! What happened next," Zuki asked forgetting all about Bankotsu.

"We, the kiss was great and if just left me weak in the knees, but after he kissed me he gave me this big long speech about how he hadn't ever really seen me before, and when he saw me sing, and then making out with you Zuki, he said he saw me in a whole new light. He apologized for being such a jerk over the whole engagement, and he asked me on a date!" Ayame was bouncing up and down on the bed unable to contain her joy. Zuki flung her arms around her friend and gave her a fierce hug.

"I told you it would work!" Zuki said triumphantly. Ayame just nodded happily blushing slightly and thinking about the change in Kouga.

"I am so happy for you Ayame," Kagome said squeezing her friends arm slightly. Ayame grinned at her.

"I'm sure it will be nice not to have to worry about him attacking you every chance he gets," Ayame laughed. Kagome joined in with a nod and soon the four girls were laughing, their laughter carrying down the hall into the living room.

"What do you think they're laughing about?" Miroku asked looking at the digital fight taking place on the screen. Inuyasha and Kouga were playing Mortal Kombat, Kouga was winning.

"Who knows," Kouga said barely paying attention as he pulled off one of the harder moves and managed a K.O. on Inuyasha. Inuyasha threw his controller on the floor angrily as Kouga jumped off the couch with a victorious shout.

"You know Inuyasha, maybe if you played as much as Kouga you would be able to beat him," Rin said sweetly. Inuyasha just glared at his sister-in-law. She saw the glare and jumped up giggling and skipped to the kitchen.

"Feh, this is a stupid game anyways," Inuyasha grumbled crossing his arms. Miroku laughed silently and shook his head, Kouga was still doing a victory dance.

"Glad to know you can dance Kouga," Zuki said laughter in her eyes. Kouga just grinned at her while he continued to dance. Ayame giggled slightly then went and sat on the futon. Inuyasha glanced up at Kagome blushing slightly.

"What are you playing?" Sango asked moving to sit in one of the armchairs.

"Mortal Kombat," Miroku said not hiding the boredom in his voice.

"Oh really? I'll play you Kouga," Sango said ignoring Miroku. Kouga nodded then went and sat next to Ayame sitting so their hips were touching. Sango got the controller that Inuyasha had thrown in his fit of anger and sat down on the floor in front of Miroku, using his legs as a backrest. Zuki watched her friends happily from the entry to the living room. Kagome walked over and sat next to Inuyasha smiling at him happily, they both blushed slightly then turned to watch the TV. Zuki smiled inwardly then retreated to head into the kitchen. Yasu and Sesshomaru were sitting at the kitchen table sipping kirin beer and talking, Rin was on Sesshomaru's lap listening happily. Rin waved at Zuki bouncing a little, Zuki laughed a bit at Rin's ability to be happy and giggly all the time. Zuki walked over to the fridge and pulled out a kirin lemon and sat down opposite her brother.

"So, Zuki, mind telling me what you were shouting about a few minutes earlier?" Yasu asked taking a swig of his beer. Zuki flushed slightly, not out of embarrassment but anger at remembering the asshole that groped her.

"Some jerk, who happens to be Sui's cousin, groped and kissed me on the dance floor, then proceeded to tell everyone that I 'threw myself at him' baka," she spit savagely. She saw her brothers face darken a bit then shook it off.

"I gave him a black eye," Zuki said happily drinking some of her drink. Yasu smiled a little then went back to talking to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru worked higher up in the same company as Yasu, they were discussing company polotics.

"I wouldn't worry about Bank, Zuki, everyone knows you wouldn't do that," Rin reassured her. Zuki gave her a grateful smile before looking at the table thinking, sadly, about Bankotsu. Thinking about that lying scum mad her blood boil with rage. Yasu noticed Zuki's face had twisted into a grimace and she was gripping her drink so tight, Yasu worried she would shatter the glass.

"Zu, the kirin lemon didn't do anything to you, let it go," he said chuckling softly. Zuki whipped her head around to look at him her face turned to confusion. She looked down at her drink, made a small 'oh' sound, then released it.

"Sorry," she mumbled putting her hands in her lap. Yasu gave a small smile to his younger sister then resumed the conversation he was having with Sesshomaru. Rin turned to strike up a conversation and noticed that Zuki was looking angry again. Rin jumped off her husband's lap then proceeded to drag Zuki onto the balcony off the kitchen.

"You know, if you're so mad you should do something about it. When I get mad I practice judo," Rin said in her normal bubbly fashion. Zuki couldn't ever imagine Rin getting angry, but she took her advice to heart.

"Thanks Rin," Zuki said squeezing her friends hand. Rin nodded then flounced back into the kitchen. Zuki glanced back into the kitchen and decided to look at Tokyo from the balcony instead. She didn't go out on the balcony off the kitchen very often, when her parents were in town they would eat breakfast outside if it was warm enough. Zuki preferred to go to the balcony that had the view of the bay. At night Tokyo was beautiful, Zuki could almost make out Tokyo tower, she made a mental note to go there at night. Zuki knew that Rin had given her good advice, the only problem was that Zuki loathed judo. She enjoyed watching her brother compete, but she had never gotten the hang of the moves. Zuki wasn't sure what she did would be able to express her anger and let it vent, she knew she could write a song, but she didn't want to give Bankotsu the satisfaction of knowing that her got to her. At that moment Zuki remembered her other passion, dancing. Not club dancing, but stage dancing. She had been an avid tap, ballet, and hip hop dancer almost as long as Yasu had been doing judo. While her brother was out beating the shit out of other people, she would be in a leotard or sweats dancing her heart out. Zuki smiled knowing that she would be able to get her anger out doing either tap or hip hop. She made another mental note to head to her dance studio tomorrow. With that happy thought she went back inside and had fun, watching Sango beat Kouga again and again on his favorite video game.

Zuki was standing in the middle of the floor, in her sports bra and dance pants. She had decided that she would do hip hop and see if that helped her relax at all. Zuki hadn't let her friends know how much she danced, they knew that she had classes every Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday, but they had never come to a recital. Zuki finished warming up then went over to the stereo system to pick out a good song to dance to. She was glad that her instructors let her use the studio whenever she wanted, it was peaceful, about two hours before they opened so she knew she would have privacy. Zuki decided on "Hey Baby" by No Doubt. She plugged in her iPod and tuned it to that song, with a ten second delay so she could take her starting position. Zuki sat on the floor one leg under her with her other knee pulled into her chest. The music started and she looked up quickly, she started to feel the music and jumped up to her feet. Zuki loved the way she felt when she danced, dancing and singing were her passions, and being on the stage felt like home to her. Moving with the music pulling off hard moves that she hadn't done in awhile, she felt her anger slowly dissipate. By the end of the song her boiling blood had cooled to a simmer. Zuki frowned feeling she was still angry, at this thought she walked over to her bag and pulled out her tap shoes. Knowing what song she was going to play, she ran over to the stereo system and tuned it to "Angry Dance" (AN how fitting :D) from the musical Billy Elliot. She had given the stereo a five minute delay so she had time to change her shoes. After she got her tap shoes on, she practiced a couple simple steps to get her feet warmed up before the song started to play. The song helped her express all the rage she was feeling, with each step and each move she knew that dancing was doing the trick. Zuki hadn't noticed however that there was an unwelcome guest watching her through the window in the door. Zuki felt the sweat roll down her neck and temple. Her thighs were burning, beggin for relief, but she wasn't going to stop until all her anger was gone. Her feet pounded harder into the floor, Zuki was glad that the wood was sturdy enough to take the beating. At the end of the song Zuki collapsed to the ground panting, sitting on her heels she gasped for air a smile creeping onto her face. Her happiness was cut short when the sound of clapping filled the room. Zuki jerked her head to look at the stranger who had entered without her knowing, it was Renkotsu.

"Huchi, what are you doing here?" Zuki asked glad it was a friend.

"My aunt got a job here teaching ballet, your lucky Bank would rather flirt with the other instructors then come and watching you dance," he laughed. Zuki groaned and moved to take her shoes off her shoes tapping as she shuffled over to her bag.

"How come I've never seen you dance?" Huchi asked following her. Zuki shrugged. "I dunno, you all knew I danced, I guess I just never put much thought into inviting you guys, most of my recitals are out of town now," she said sitting on the bench to put her street shoes back on. She pulled a white towel out of her bag and wiped down her sweating face and neck. Zuki shoved the rest of her belonging into her bag and pulled on the flats she had worn to the studio. Huchi seemed okay with her answer and grabbed her bag off the floor.

"C'mon, I want you to meet my aunt, she is going to be teaching the advanced ballet glasses now, so I'll get you an in with the teacher," he said with a wink. Zuki laughed and shook her head as they walked out of the studio together. They chatted walking down the stairs to the lobby and office area, at the bottom Zuki heard the familiar voice of a certain boy.

"Um, Huchi, I don't want to see your cousin, I might throttle him," she whispered hoping her voice wouldn't echo into the lobby. Huchi rolled his eyes and kept walking. Zuki reached out to grab him but he was gone before she could. With a growl she clenched her fists and walked down to the lobby.

"Zuki, this is my aunt Odori Sakiko, Obasan Sakiko this is Zuki, she is going to be one of your favorite students," Huchi said introducing them. They exchanged pleasantries and bowed, Zuki made sure to ignore Bank as much as she could.

"I will be honored to be taught by you Odori-san," Zuki said with another deep bow.

"Oh, no need to be so formal Zuki-chan, Renkotsu and Suikotsu have told me so much about you already, please call me Sakiko," the woman smiled warmly. Zuki smiled back and clasped her hands in front of her, she could feel Bank's eyes on the back of her head glaring at her.

"So, you do ballet, what else do you do? Chiyo-san has told me that you are a regular here," Sakiko said sweetly. Zuki grinned and nodded her head.

"I take ballet, hip-hop, and tap. I also teach the younger children ballet and tap."

"How wonderful! I am so excited to be teaching you," Sakiko said warmly. Zuki simply beamed, even if this woman was the mother of Bankotsu, Zuki knew she liked her.

"Ma, lets go, I'm bored," Bank said loudly behind Zuki. Zuki flinched at the anger that dripped from his words, it took all her will power not to turn around and punch him again.

"Bank, I have to stay here for the rest of the day, if you want to leave so badly then you can go with Renkotsu," she said curtly. Zuki smiled at the way Bank's mother shot him down.

"Oh, sorry Bank, I'm gonna be staying here for awhile, maybe Zuki could give you a ride." Zuki's jaw dropped as she stared at her drummer.

"What?!" They both cried in unison. Zuki glared over to Bank and he glared right back.

"You two are adults, learn to work it out," Renkotsu said. Zuki looked at her friend pleadingly.

"Huchi, don't," Zuki said a slight whine in her voice.

"Oh no I would rather take the subway then ride with this baka," Bank said crossing his arms.

"What did you call me?" Zuki said quietly rounding on him. She smirked when she saw that his right eye had turned black and blue from the punch the night earlier.

"I called you a Baka, got a problem with that?" Zuki clenched her fists, instead of punching him however, she grabbed her bag and bowed her farewell before stomping out of the studio.

"Why that horrible, ignorant, augh!" Zuki couldn't find the words to describe Bankotsu. Zuki threw her bag in the back seat of her brothers car. Her bike didn't have the room for her giant dance bag so she borrowed her brothers car.

"Hey, you wait!" Zuki turned just as she was about to get into the drivers side to see Bank running up to her.

"I have a name, and what the hell do you want?" She demanded turning to face him with crossed arms.

"Yeah, I need a ride, I don't have the train fair, so please?" He asked like it was the hardest thing for him to do.

"Why the hell should I give you a ride. I don't give rides to baka assholes," she said seething. Bank bit back a retort, he really didn't want to walk home.

"Will you give me a ride if I apologise?" he said barely over a whisper. Zuki contemplated this for awhile before nodding. Bank took a breath in then looked at the groun.

"I'msorry," he said very quickly and quietly.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it."

"I'm sorry! Okay? Happy?" Bank threw his arms out to the side.

"Well, better then nothing, get in," Zuki said before she sat down behind the wheel. Bank ran around to his side a jumped in the car.

"Nice car," he said checking out the interior of her brother Nissan March.

"Tell that to my brother, I don't have a car," Zuki said pulling out of the parking lot.

"So what? You have to pawn of your brother, how lame," Bank laughed thinking her was making fun of her.

"No, I have a Ninja 250R," she said. Bank's laughing was cut short.

"You ride a ninja?" he asked with wide eyes. Zuki glanced over at him and snorted, now his jaw was on the floor.

"Yeah, got it when I got my license," she said pulling up to a stop light. "So where am I taking you?" Zuki asked looking over at him. He was staring at her with a weird look in his eyes.

"Hello? Where do you live," Zuki said giving him an incredulous look. Bank shook his head and looked up to where they were.

"Oh, uh Roppongi Hills," he said turning to look out the window. Zuki let out a strangled cry and gaped at him.

"Yo-you can't live there!" Zuki demanded.

"Sorry, I do," he said not looking at her. Zuki growled then floored the car, if she had to live in the same building as this guy she sure as hell didn't want to be in the same car as him for longer than necessary. Zuki was posotive she broke a few laws getting home, but when she pulled into the parking garage, it wasn't Bank's turn to gape at her.

"Why are you going in the parking garage?" he asked looking around. Zuki grumbled before replying maneuvering the car onto the parking ramp.

"Because I live here," she said shutting off the car so the parking attendants could see to it.

"Why the hell do you live here?!" He yelled running to keep up with her. Zuki hit the button for the elevator so hard she was sure she broke it, thank kami they had fixed it two days ago.

"I live here because my parents bought an apartment here," she said rolling her eyes as she stepping into the elevator. Zuki punched the button for floor 25 and growled when bank punched the button for floor 24. The ride up to the 24th floor was far too long for Zuki, she kept glancing over at Bank catching him glancing at her. When they reached the 24th floor, Bank almost fell out of the elevator.

"Thanks for the ride!" he shouted as the doors closed. Zuki closed her eyes and massaged her temples, all of her dancing to get out her anger was now down the drain. Zuki dragged her feet to her home and stumbled into the apartment.

"I'm home!" she called out as she kicked off her shoes and slipped on the slippers. Zuki didn't hear Yasu in the kitchen or living room, she suspected he was in his room studying. Zuki tromped off to her room to get out of her smelly clothes and take a nice hot bath. After her bath Zuki made herself a cup of tea and went to sit out on her balcony and enjoy the bustle of the city. Zuki curled up in the squashy outdoor arm chair and enjoyed the cool wet air as she sipped her tea. After twenty minutes, her tea was gone and she was dozing off slightly when a guitar from below started to strum. It was a slow song and Zuki could hear the sadness in it, it was only a few seconds before she heard the guy playing sing. Zuki felt her stomach flutter and she knew if she had been standing her knees would have given out, his voice was amazing.

_Morning falls like rain,_

_Into the city life, there goes another night._

_Losing my breath in waterfalls_

The music stopped abruptly with a bad chord and an angry shout. Zuki knew the feeling of writing a song and not being able to get the right words. Zuki felt that she could help the guy so she leaned over the ledge.

"Waves," she shouted down to him. She heard him grumble, but he picked up the guitar and sang again

_Losing my breath in waves_

_Knowing that every crash, is bleeding the hour glass._

He stopped playing and she heard him write some more stuff down before he started to play again.

_Taking the strife, from all our lives._

_Everyone keeps talking,_

_They'll promise everything, they don't mean anything._

_We may lose our focus,_

_There's just too many words, we're never meant to learn._

He stopped playing again and moved to try to look up a the girl who helped him but she was gone.

**AN: Hmm who is this mysterious stranger? Well I know, but that's because I can see my own mind, it's quite a scary place, I don't recommend visiting :D R&R!**


	7. Band Practice

**(AN: Wow, this is a lot of story lol, I'm really not sure how many chapters there are, so far I have mapped out twelve chapters, but it is only about ¾ done by chapter 12 so there will be more then that, I have no idea but when I do I'll let ya'll know! Thanks for reading!!! R&R)**

_One Month Later_

Zuki had her routine set. Monday through Thursday, after school she would spend the rest of her time at the dance studio, dancing working with the front people and doing her homework. Friday she would have band practice after school until ten at night, because she was so busy during the week the band made sure to practice extra hard on their own time. Every night after she got back from the studio she would make a cup of tea and sit out on her balcony writing songs with the talented stranger who lived below her. On Saturday's she danced for a couple hours in the morning then had band practice before they performed at Club Zero, Sunday's she tried to do all the homework she didn't get done during the week. Sadly, she saw Bank every day because his mother had gotten him a job at the dance studio cleaning the floors and working the register in the shop that sold the dance attire. Zuki sometimes worked with him in the shop, which wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Except for the few insults they would throw at each other they ignored one another as best as they could. Today however wasn't going as well, Zuki was already frazzled because of three tests she had to take the next week, so she was studying as much as she could, Bank however was not happy about her sitting behind the counter reading and making him do all the work around the store.

"Could you get off your ass and help me," Bank growled after trying, unsuccessfully, to push a box of tap shoes over to the display rack. Zuki glanced up at him and rolled her eyes as she set her book down.

"If I fail history, I'm blaming you," she said as she made her way over to the box. Bank glared at her but with both of them lifting the box they got it where it needed to go. Instead of going back to her reading Zuki helped Bank put away all the shoes, she told herself it was because he didn't put them the way they were supposed to go. Bank seemed annoyed by just her presence but Zuki ignored him as she arranged the shoes just so.

"Would you just go back and read your damn history book, I don't have the time to hear you complain if you fail," he said grabbing a pair of shoes out of her hand. Zuki sat back on her heels and glowered at him. Bank proceeded to ignore her as he put shoes away. Zuki huffed and went back to the register to read. Before she was able to get back into the mindset the door jingled alerting her that they had a customer. Zuki quickly jumped off her stool and put away her book in one swift motion, she had perfected the art of studying on the job.

"Hello, welcome to Mura Dance, how may I help you?" Zuki said her brightest smile plastered on her face. She saw Bank glance up out of the corner of her eye then continued working.

"Yes, I need to buy some ballet and tap shoes for my daughter, as well as sign her up for classes," a stiff woman asked. She was dragging a little girl about the age of six behind her. The little girl was still in her school uniform.

"Well, I can help you," Zuki stepped around the counter. "Over here we have our dance shoes, we could have your daughter try on a few pairs." The woman looked at Bank with a disgusted look on her face.

"Hmm, well Aoi, go try on shoes, I will be sitting over there," her mother pointed then walked away. Aoi looked up at Zuki with a scared look on her face. Zuki crouched down so she didn't seem so big.

"Aoi, that's a very pretty name," Zuki said with a smile. The little girl glanced over at her mother then grinned widely at Zuki. Zuki laughed a little then reached over and grabbed a pair of tap shoes.

"Let's try these on okay?" Zuki held out the shoes and Aoi smiled and nodded her head, her school hat almost falling off. Aoi promptly sat down on the ground and pulled off her loafer and wiggled her toes. Zuki gave the little girls toes a quick tickle which resulted in a giggle from Aoi. After Zuki had laced up the shoes, she helped the little girl onto her feet and led her over to the test floor.

"Now, I'm going to show you a really easy step can you copy me?" Zuki said still holding the little girls hand, the little girl nodded. Zuki noticed that Bank had sat down on her floor and was watching her interaction with Aoi. Zuki tapped the ball of her foot on the floor and Aoi repeated, Zuki then put her heels down on the floor and Aoi did the same, giving a happy shout and jumping up and down. Zuki laughed with her glad the little girl was so happy. Zuki took a step back as Aoi stomped around on the ground enjoying the clipping coming from her shoes hitting the ground. Zuki crossed her arms and watched the little girl, she remember the first time she had gotten tap shoes, she had nearly ruined the floors in their house, she never took them off. Aoi stopped and turned to look up at Zuki.

"Can you teach me?" The little girl asked quietly.

"I would be happy to, I'll make sure to sign you up for one of my classes, it that okay?" Zuki asked crouching down again. Aoi's face light up but before she could respond her mother was there snatching at her daughter.

"I want my daughter to be taught by the _best_ instructor, not some lowly teenager who looks biracial," the woman seethed. Zuki just smiled, used to the treatment she got from some people. Usually people were intrigued by her different looks, but there were some who found it insulting.

"I'm sorry ma'am, my father was from America, but I was raised here in Japan, if you are not comfortable with me teaching you're daughter I can-." Before she got to finish her sentence Bank was up and standing next to her.

"Listen lady, Suzuki here is the best damn dance instructor here, she get's the kids to listen and they have fun, if you want you're daughter to dance then you should put her in Zuki's class. If you would rather your child hated dance and never danced again then go ahead, put her in another class," he nearly shouted crossing his arms. The woman worked her mouth like she wanted to say something but instead decided to drag her daughter from the store, unpaid tap shoes and all. Zuki was gaping at Bank, had he just defended her, did he just say she was the best dance instructor at the studio. She was about to thank Bank, btu then realized that he had lost a customer and let them walk out with the tap shoes.

"Bank! You're not supposed to yell at the customers!" Zuki rounded on Bank her fists clenched. Bank looked over at her shocked.

"I just defended your ass from that racist bitch and you yell at me?" He was glaring down at her. Although Zuki was a good six inches shorter then Bank she held her ground.

"Thank you, but you just lost a customer. I don't care if she didn't want me to teach her daughter, I'm used to it!" Bank cocked an eyebrow at here confused.

"Why?" He asked. Zuki groaned.

"I'm used to being treated like dirt, there are plenty of people who think my hair and eyes and skin are cool, but there are just as many who think of me as lower then them. I learned to deal with it and not let it affect me, especially when it comes to the studio. The studio comes before my pride," Zuki said massaging her left temple.

"You shouldn't have to be used to it, people are dumb, just because your dad is from America doesn't give anyone else the right to treat you differently," he said standing his ground.

"I know that, but I can't change every person I meet, I would rather get their money for the studio then worry about my hurt feelings," Zuki said before turning and going back to her book. Bank had opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it and picked up the now empty shoe box and carried it to the back room. The rest of the day was pretty quite, some middle school girls had come to the store poking around. Zuki caught them trying to steal a wrap and she shooed them out of the store. They sold a few pairs of shoes and got some new students, but it wasn't much. Zuki sighed as she counted out the till into the lock box.

"We made 1,500¥ today," she said sadly. Bank was leaning on the counter flipping through a costume catalogue.

"Well, better then nothing," he said not looking up. Zuki glared at him not caring that he didn't see her. Sighing Zuki took the till into the back room and locked it up in the safe. She set the alarm then walked quickly to the front door to lock up. Bank was already outside leaning against the wall. Zuki was surprised he had waited for her. She quickly locked up then started the long walk home. Bank quickly fell in step with her staying at her side.

"What are you doing?" Zuki asked wondering why he was walking with her.

"Walking you home, it isn't smart for girls to wander around alone," he said looking at her out of the corner of his eye. Zuki looked at him like he had sprouted tentacles.

"It's Tokyo, and in Roppongi, I'm not gonna get kidnapped," she said pulling her coat tighter around her as the November air bit into her. Bank looked over at her then on the other side of the street where a couple guys were stumbling out of a bar. Zuki followed his gaze and picked up her pace.

"I'm not saying you'll get kidnapped, but if you walk with me you're less likely to get heckled." At that moment the guys had spoted Zuki and were calling out to her.

"Hey, ditch braid boy and have fun with a real man!"

"Yeah shake that ass girl."

Zuki rolled her eyes and kept walking looking over at Bank.

"You were saying?" Bank looked back at the three men and glared noticing they were following them. Zuki glanced back as well and groaned.

"I know them, they are here every Tuesday, they never do anything just call out to me and curse," she said. Bank glared at them then put his arm around Zuki. Zuki looked at his hand then up at Bank.

"Now what are you doing?" She asked turning out of his grasp.

"Pff, fine deal with them on your own," he said then walked down an alley to get away from her. Zuki stopped and watched him go wondering where all the gallantry had come from. Obviously she had stopped too long because the three guys were not only steps away from her. Zuki quickly started walking home again hoping that all they did was talk. Zuki glanced back but before she could see an arm was around her shoulders and the smell of sake overwhelmed her.

"Hey b'utiful, wanna hook up?" drunk number one drawled. Zuki tried to spin out from under his arm but he grabbed her wrist.

"She don't wanna go with you, she'd rather be with a real man. How bout it honey, I know a great love hotel a few blocks away," drunk number two said with a little less of a slur. She felt something brush her ass and she jumped away. Two pairs of hands grabbed her arms and pulled her to the wall, she was fighting back hard now.

"Let me go!" She yelled feeling their hands dig into her forearms. Drunk number three took his cue and stepped up smothering her with his mouth. Zuki screamed against his mouth her eyes wide with shock. Zuki did the only thing she knew how do to, jerking her knee into the guys crotch as hard as she could. She felt him suck in air before he collapsed to the ground.

"Bitch, never knee a man's jewels," drunk number two said gripping her tighter. Zuki struggled against their grasp, hoping that someone would walk by soon and stop it.

"Let her go!" Zuki looked around for the source of the voice, Bank was walking quickly up behind drunk number two and proceeded to pull him away from Zuki and pummel him. Drunk number one had loosened his grasp and Zuki took the chance, pulling away from him and punching him as hard as she could. He fell back onto the ground out cold. Zuki felt someone touch her shoulder and she spun to hit the offender, but Bank caught her fist just in time.

"Calm down, you okay?" He asked holding her fist and putting his other hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll have to wash my mouth out with soap, and my arms will be bruised, but I'm fine," she said with a shrug. Bank looked her over before releasing her.

"Why wash your mouth out with soap?" He asked looking at the three fallen drunks. Zuki walked over to drunk number three and kicked him hard in the gut.

"Creep here kissed me," she shuddered at the memory.

"Ew," Bank said simply. Zuki looked at him before bursting out laughing. The rest of the walk home was quiet and uneventful, Zuki was glad to be back home. She pulled off her shoes, realizing her brother was probably at the library studying again. Zuki went to the bathroom to run a bath. As the tub filled she went to her room to shed her clothes. Although it was Monday Zuki was already starting to feel the stress of school and work. She was glad she got some release with dancing and the band. Her band was playing this Saturday at the homecoming dance, so she had made sure that they practiced every night. Zuki was a bit sad that she wouldn't be able to sit out on her balcony and listen to the amazing singer who lived below her, but her band came first. After Zuki had bathed and dressed she wandered into the third small bedroom that was between Zuki's room and Yasu's. This room had been converted to an office/studio. Zuki walked over to the upright piano and played a few scales to warm her voice up before she sang. Zuki had decided that she would miss work and dancing to practice with the band on Thursday and Friday. On Thursday they were going to set up a song list, Zuki already had a few ideas on what she wanted to play. Zuki played accompaniment while she sang the songs that were her pick, glad that her voice wasn't hurt from the screaming she did earlier. Zuki sang until her eyes were drooping, she heard the TV in the living room and knew Yasu was home. Stifling a yawn Zuki shuffled out and curled up next to her brother.

"Long day?" He asked drapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah," she yawned. "Bank cussed out a customer and she stole a pair of tap shoes, then some drunk guys attacked me on my way home, one of them managed to kiss me. Bank showed up and beat on of them up while I took out the other two," she said non chalantly cuddling closer to her big brother. She felt him stiffen against her before yelling, "What?!" Zuki jumped at the loud noise and looked over at her brother.

"Don't worry, they were drunk, I'm fine," she said trying to settle back down. Before she could Yasu had grabbed her shoulders and was looking her over. Zuki rolled her eyes and shoed his hands away.

"Yas, I'm fine! My arms might be bruised a little but they didn't touch me," she said crossing her arms. Yasu grumbled something before yanking her over to him again. Zuki giggled into his shirt and fell asleep on the couch to the sounds of the news.

Zuki was rushed the next morning, she had fallen asleep on the couch and was happy to wake up in her bed, but she was thirty minutes late. Rushing out the door with a piece of toast in her mouth she pulled on her sweater quickly and me tup with Ayame in the lobby.

"Where were you?" Ayame asked indignantly. Zuki shrugged and tried to talk around the toast but failed, pulling out the toast and securing her book bag she and Ayame ran to the subway.

"I overslept, I forgot to set my alarm, I fell asleep on the couch," she said gasping for air. The subway car was packed so Ayame and Zuki had to stand close together near the door. Ayame listen to music on her iPod as Zuki watched the scenery flash by. At the stop for their school they ran out of the station and up to the school steps. Zuki let out a relieved breath seeing people just starting to head into the school.

"Good, we just missed the first bell," Ayame said. Zuki didn't know why Ayame was running with her, Ayame could have run so much faster and gotten to school before her. Zuki smiled knowing her friend wouldn't desert her. They slid to the homeroom door, and slid on the slippers walking into the room as the second bell tolled. Their teacher gave them an annoyed glare and pointed to their seats. Zuki was flushed and panting, she and Ayame grabbed the last two seats. One of which was in front of Kagome, the other was in front of Bank. Ayame quietly slid in front of Kagome and Zuki, groaning, slid in front of Bank.

"Hey you okay?" Bank whispered leaning closer to her back.

"I'm fine," Zuki said looking back as she pulled out her binder and books. Bank looked at her then looked up to the teacher. The day went by slowly, Zuki kept glancing up at the clock willing it to move faster, it didn't. Bank kept trying to talk to her, but she ignored him as best she could. Finally at the end of the day Zuki grabbed Ayame and dragged her to Renkotsu's locker.

"Hey, so we are having extra practice on Thursday, no you can't get out of it, yes you have to come. Let Sui know?" Zuki said before Ren could protest. Ren rolled his eyes and nodded. Zuki gave him a dazzling smile, turned to go, and ran into a hard chest. Zuki looked up to see Bank looking down at her with a smirk.

"Well, if I had known you couldn't keep your hands of me…" Zuki growled at him before sidestepping and stomping off.

The rest of the week went by more quickly and soon Saturday morning had arrived. They were at Sui and Ren's house because they had an actual house that was very large. Bank was there, much to Zuki's displeasure, and he was trying to watch them rehearse.

"Okay, so we are going to play, I Want You to Want Me, Come on Eileen, Can't Take my Eyes Off of You, and what else?" Zuki asked shifting through the music at her feet.

"Well, we could play that duet that I wrote," Sui offered. Zuki pulled out the sheet music for I Know and looked it over.

"Yeah, this would work as the ending piece, okay, so lets go over Can't Take my Eyes Off of You," She said pushing herself off the floor pulling the music with her. Zuki went to the couch Bank was sitting on and tossed the music on there before taking her place at the mic. They had to have the same brass quartet play a bit, Zuki had gotten them to record the opening bit so they could practice without them. Zuki pressed play and the horns started to play. Ren started to bass on the drums, then Sui started to play as Zuki took her place to sing.

_You're just to good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

_You'd be like heaven to touch_

_I wanna hold you so much_

_At long last love has arrived_

_And I thank god I'm alive_

_You're just too good to true_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

_Pardon the way that I stare_

_There's nothin' else to compare_

_The sight of you leaves me weak_

_There are no words let to speak_

_But if you feel like I feel_

_Please let me know that it's real_

_You're just to good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

The horns started to play louder and a bit happier. Zuki danced a long a bit to the slow groove waiting for the rock to come out. With a much faster and harder rock sound she sang the chorus.

_I love you baby_

_And if it's quite alright_

_I need you baby_

_To warm the lonely night_

_I love you baby_

_Trust in my when I say_

_Oh pretty baby_

_Don't bring me down I pray_

_Oh pretty baby_

_Now that I've found you stay_

_And let me love you baby_

_Let me love you_

The rest of the song kept with a upbeat rock sound. Zuki took the mic off the stand and started to dance around. She didn't notice that Bank was looking at her with something different in his eyes.

_You're just to good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

_You'd be like heaven to touch_

_I wanna hold you so much_

_At long last love has arrived_

_And I thank god I'm alive_

_You're just to good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

The quartet kept playing and then the sax had a solo before Zuki started to sing with Ayame singing back up with her. Singing a bit slower this time Zuki swayed her hips to the music slowly dancing around in a circle. Sui had noticed that Bank couldn't keep his eyes off of Zuki.

_I love you baby_

_And if it's quite alright_

_I need you baby_

_To warm the lonely nights_

_I love you baby_

_Trust in me when I say_

_Oh pretty baby_

_Don't bring me down I pray_

_Oh pretty baby_

_Now that I've found you stay_

_And let me love you baby_

_Let me love you_

The song picked up again and Zuki faced front glancing at Bank smiling at him.

_I love you baby_

_And if it's quite alright_

_I need you baby_

_TO warm the lonely night_

_And let me love you baby_

_Let me love you_

The song slowed down again as Ren kept the beat letting it slow.

_You're just to good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

Zuki held the last note as the song finished. Zuki walked over to the small boom box and turned the tap off.

"Okay, that was good, but Sui near the end you tripped up a couple time, Ayame you were perfect, as were you Ren. Now we just have to practice with the brass guys and it will be great!" Zuki said with a huge smile. Zuki noticed that Sui hadn't listened to her and was glaring at his cousin.

"Sui? Hello?" He ignored her and kept glaring. Zuki walked over to him blocking his view of his cousin.

"Were you listening?" She demanded her hands on her hips. Sui was pulled out of his glare and looked down at Zuki, a guilty expression on his face.

"Er, well no…," he said scratching the back of his head nervously. Zuki huffed at him then turned around.

"I'm not going to repeat it, so ask someone else. If you can't bother to listen to me the first time…," Zuki trailed off as she walked out of the room her arms crossed. Sui looked over at Ayame and shrugged, she just rolled her eyes and followed her friend.

**(AN: Okay well, I had planned on doing the dance performance in the chapter, but it would be too long so I'll do it the next chapter :D R&R!)**


	8. Suprise!

**AN: Okay I will be doing the cultural festival thing, I know I said it was a dance in earlier chapters but I didn't want to screw up the Japanese culture any more then I already had lol so it will be in this chapter if it kills me! Lol But yeah enjoy! I don't own Inuyasha or any of the songs in this chapter, R&R! oh and I got a band name :D**

It was Saturday morning. Social Misery was already setting up in the small courtyard where they held the cultural festival to practice. They had been told that they weren't the only band playing at the dance. Zuki was positive that the student body would enjoy their set better then the other band's set. Zuki had brought along her iHome to play an upbeat song to get her band mates pumped for the show. The spent the morning practicing their songs and working on little tweaks. The band left the school to get lunch at a nearby WaCdonalds (:D). Sui was being extremely quiet, which was unusual.

"Sui, you okay?" Zuki asked before popping a fry into her mouth.

"Huh? Oh yeah, just nervous I guess," he mumbled blushing slightly. Zuki cocked her head and looked at him curiously before shrugging and finishing her chicken sandwich. Suddenly Ayame let out a shout which made everyone jump.

"Sorry, just had to let some nervous energy out," she giggled. Zuki smiled and shook her head taking a sip of Coke.

"We have performed before, no reason to be nervous," Zuki said eating some more fries. Ayame sighed and looked out the window with a nod. Zuki looked around and noticed everyone was done. Zuki and Ren collected the trash and deposited it before leaving the restaurant. They walked happily back to the school chatting excitedly about performing. Zuki knew the real reason Ayame was nervous was because Kouga had asked her to the dance. Kouga was the captain of the demon football team and was almost always voted for homecoming king. Zuki patted her friend back as they walked through the gate to the courtyard. Zuki quickly walked over to her iHome and spun through the songs on her iPod to find the one she wanted. Zuki grinned when she found it. The song started to play and Ayame giggled with excitement. Sui gave Zuki a small smile as Ren groaned. Zuki and Ayame started to sing along to Queen's "We are the Champions"

"I've paid my dues, come on Sui sing," Zuki said pulling his arms. After awhile all four band members were singing along at the top of their lungs. Zuki didn't notice that they had attracted a small crowd of unfamiliar boys. At the end of the song Zuki struck a pose and held the note longer then Freddy Mercury.

"Zuki, you're crazy," Ren said laughing at her.

"I may be crazy, but at least I'm not tone deaf, no wonder you're a drummer Ren, you can't sing for shit!" Zuki said laughing. Ren just shrugged.

"I like the drums, they help suppress my rage." Ayame and Zuki laughed then another song of Queen's started to play. Both girls started to sing along.

_Is this the real life?_

_Is this just fantasy_

_Caught in a landslide_

_No escape from reality_

_Open your eyes_

_Look up to the skies and see_

_I'm just a poor boy_

_I need no sympathy_

_Because I'm easy come Easy_

_Little high little low_

_Anyway the wind blows_

_Doesn't really matter to me_

_To me_

The boys joined in with the girls singing Bohemian Rhapsody. Even the strangers joined in with the singing. Zuki took a good look at them. She figured they weren't high school students, they looked to be about the age of Yasu. Sui and Ren seemed to know them, nodding their head in greeting. They sang the song until the end then Zuki sat on the ground laughing.

"So, are you guys Social Misery?" One of the strangers asked. Zuki nodded with a huge grin.

"Yup, who are you?" She asked grabbing her ankles.

"Strip Projection, we're the other band playing tonight, that is if our lead guitarist and singer ever show up," the boy with black hair and blue eyes grumbled.

"Don't worry Ryu, he's always late, he'll show," a boy with bleach blonde hair and red tips said lazily with an odd inflection.

"Who's your-," Sui cut Zuki off by grabbing her arm and pulling her up.

"Look at the time Zuki, we better go," he said pulling her away. The other band looked confused but Sui but just started chatting with amongst themselves.

"Sui, what the hell?" Zuki asked pulling her arm out of his grasp.

"What?" He asked nervously. Ayame and Ren had followed them glancing back at the other band.

'Well, they don't seem to be very competitive, of course we still haven't met the singer," Ayame said sizing them up. Zuki looked at them more closely. The boy who had been called Ryu was wearing a tight black shirt with dark blue jeans and a black studded belt. On his forearm he had a dragon tattoo. Zuki smirked at the irony. The boy who had let her know Ryu's name was dressed a bit more flamboyantly. He was wearing a silver muscle shirt and skin tight black leather pants. Know that she watched him interact, she realized that he was gay. The third band member was a girl who had dark black hair. Zuki wondered if she had highlighted it with purple because it shimmered purple in the sunlight. She was wearing black baggy cargo pants and a tank top that showed her midriff with Tomo on the shirt. Blue drumsticks were sticking out of her back pocket. She had a nose and lip piercing as well as many ear piercings.

"Well, by their appearance I would think they play rock. Well it's a different sound then us so I'm not worried," Zuki said tapping her chin with one finger. Zuki shrugged and turned around walking to the school.

"Let's go get ready," she said taking Ayame's arm. The girls walked into the locker room where the had dumped their bags with their makeup and costumes. Zuki pulled on her black and white checkered skirt then one black sock and a white sock. The socks went up to her mid thigh, but there was still a considerable amount of leg between the socks and skirt. She pulled of the t-shirt she had be wearing and pulled out the red corset like shirt. Slipping it on without taking off her black bra she looked at herself in the mirror. Nodding in approval she went over and pulled on her black leather heels that went up to her knees. Zuki pulled out her accessories and makeup and walked over to the big mirror over the sinks. She had a big red rose that she pinned into her hair. Before she had left home, Ayame had helped her straighten her hair. It fell in sharp layers around her face and shoulders. Happy with her hair Zuki then started to apply the makeup. Zuki used a black sparkle eye liner pencil to draw a design branching off her right eye. They were vines that wrapped around her eye and formed a dragonfly. After putting on some mascara, dark green eye shadow and red lipstick she noticed Ayame come up behind her. Zuki turned to look at her friend. Ayame had on some jean capri pants and a dark green strapped corset. On her feet were green and pink wedges. Ayame had let her hair down and it was framing her face in ringlets.

"You look hot Ayame, when you put that kimono on after the set Kouga will be drooling. C'mere and let me do your makeup," Zuki said happy she made her friend smile. Zuki brushed on some dark green eye shadow to make Ayame's eyes pop, she put some light bronzer on her cheeks and some light pink lip gloss.

"There, perfect, now lets go get the boys and practice a bit with the brass guys before we have to go on," Zuki said letting Ayame jump off the sink. Zuki and Ayame found the two boys leaning against the wall outside the girls locker room. Ren was wearing a vest with no shirt underneath which showed off his tight abs. He had on some low slung jeans and left his head bald. Sui was wearing the same jeans but had on a dark blue tank top letting his ripped arms out in the open. Sui had spiked his brown hair and painted on his traditional green stripes over his eyes and cheeks. Zuki never knew where the tradition came from, but it suited him perfectly.

"Lookin' good boys, let go," Zuki said making her way back out to the courtyard. The brass boys were there in black dress pants and a white dress shirt with a black skinny ties. They were standing by the stage putting their instruments together.

"Great! Finish getting ready, we will make sure everything is tuned and then we will go through the two numbers we haven't played together," Zuki said jumping up on the stage with as much grace as possible when wearing a skirt. Zuki helped Ayame up on the stage and soon everyone was on the stage practicing their numbers. Zuki noticed that the three members of Strip Project were standing in the shade listening, they all seemed to enjoy the music. When they were done practicing they clapped. The quiet girl ran up to the stage.

"You guys sound great!" She said sweetly. Zuki noticed that she was mostly looking at Sui.

"Thanks, I look forward to hearing you guys," Zuki said with a grin.

"I'm Kaiko, nice to meet you," she grinned up at Zuki.

"Suzuki, but everyone calls me Zuki," Zuki responded with an equally bright smile. Kaiko nodded then walked back to the band. Zuki noticed Sui was watching her form not paying attention to his guitar.

"Pretty hot huh?" Zuki said pulling her guitar off and setting it back in it's stand.

"Wha? Huh?" Sui mumbled almost dropping his own guitar. Zuki chuckled as she shook her head then jumped off the stage.

The strings of lanterns and lights set around the courtyard were dimmed a bit. The stage that was erected for the entertainment was black. There were spotlight trained on the stage to light up when they started to play. The music that was playing was an upbeat happy tune that kids were dancing around too. Zuki looked over the bobbing head and smiled, the stage was her home. She looked around at her band mates and the brass guys getting their thumbs up. Zuki caught the eye of the guy in charge of the lights and gave him a thumbs up. She glanced back at Ren and he counted out the beat. They started out with I Want You to Want Me, then Played Come on Eileen. The crowd was wild for their songs, it took some time for the crowd to quiet down so they could play Can't Take my Eyes Off of You. They finished the song and Zuki was sweating under the spotlights, she was glad she had used waterproof eye liner and mascara.

"Thank you! This next song was written by our talented Suikotsu, both he and I will be singing it together," she said moving her mic stand over a bit so Sui could bring his up next to her. Sui resituated his guitar and looked at Zuki expectantly. Zuki glanced back at the brass guys and nodded to them. After they nodded back, Sui strummed the beginning of the song as Ren played along on the symbols. Sui slowed for a bit and looked over at the brass quartet to lett them know to start playing. **(AN, the song is** **I Know, by Save Ferris, it was on the Ten Things I Hate About You soundtrack, I suggest looking it up because it's hard to do it justice in writing)** Everyone joined in except Zuki who just danced around on the stage waiting to come in singing. When her part came on she made her way up to the mic and looked at Sui pointedly.

_My mama said to stay away from guys like you_

_She said they were nasty_

_Make me do things I don't wanna do_

Zuki was singing to Sui who would glance up at her every so often with a smile.

_Stay away from bad boys_

_They've got one thing on their minds_

_Their hormones are raging _

_And they want it all the time_

Sui joined in to sing the chorus with her.

_And I know , know_

_Cause she said so_

_And I can't just let you go_

_And I know, know_

_Cause she said so_

_And I can't just let you go_

They took a short singing break as the brass guys played and Sui stepped up to the mic to sing his part.

_I love you very much _

_You're nice to see and nice to touch_

_But I would never ever treat you wrong_

_Been waitin' for you all along_

They sang the chorus together again

_I know, know_

_Cause you said so_

_And I can't just let you go_

_And I know, know_

_Cause you said so_

_And I can't just let you go_

The music changed a bit as they both sang sweetly into the mics looking at each other.

_I can't let you go_

_Oooo hoo hoo_

_I can't let you go_

The music changed again as Zuki took the mic off the stand and stepped up to the edge of the stage to sing to the crowd.

_I said I want you to know_

_I said I want you to know right now_

_I want you to know_

_I said I want you to know_

_Know_

Everyone started to yell the last part and Zuki held out the mic telling the crowd to sing along.

_Shout!_

_Shout!_

_Shout!_

_Shout!_

_Hey eh ay ey_

Zuki held out her mic again so the crowd would echo her for this part of the song.

_Yeah ay eh ay_

_Yeaheh aeh eah_

_Yeah eh eah eah_

The band picked up and played the beginign of the song again as Zuki went back and put her mic in it's rightful place to sing with Sui again.

_And I know, know_

_Cause you said so_

_And I can't just let you go_

_And I know, know_

_Cause you said so _

_And I can't just let you go_

Sui sang the chorus as Zuki sang "No" over him and doing some long trips with her voice. She sang vowels for a bit before finishing the song.

_No! Never let you_

_Gooo!_

Zuki smiled and Sui who grinned back, enjoying the cheers they were getting from the crowd.

"Thank you! We are done for the night, but don't worry, the live entertainment will pick right up again with Strip Project!" Zuki said as her band mates packed up their instruments and headed off the stage. Ayame and Zuki threw their instruments at Ren and Sui before running to the locker room to change. The girls were bombarded with cheers and took a step back beaming at their friends. Sango, Rin, and Kagome had offered to help them put on their kimono's after their set. Zuki was very happy about this because she wasn't sure if she would make it out in time to hear Strip Project. Zuki stuffed her performance clothes in her dance bag, thanking her friend profusely for helping her. Sango was wearing a light blue kimono with pink cherry blossom branches paterned over it, with a matching pink obi. Kagome had on a deep red kimono with cloud and wind patterns on it, her obi was silver. Rin was wearing a dark blue kimono with yelloy flowers and a yellow obi. Zuki glanced herself over. She had picked out a dark blue kimono with cloud and crane patters over it, her obi was a light blue. Ayame was wearing a dark green kimono with purple iris's over it, her obi matched the color of the flowers on her dress.

"You two look amazing!" Kagome squealed. Zuki thanked her with her eyes too out of breath to say anything.

"Let get out there! I hear them starting up!" Sango said peeking out the door. The girls ran as fast as they could in kimono's almost running into their dates. Inuyasha had asked Kagome to be his date, which made Kagome the happiest person alive. Sango had allowed Miroku to escort her on the condition he didn't grope her or any other girl for the entirety of the dance. Zuki and Sui decided to go as friend. Zuki had snuck Rin and Sesshomaru in so they could hear them play. Ren had asked a girl in his class, and Kouga had asked Ayame. Zuki took a moment to gauge Kouga, Inuyasha, and Miroku's reactions to the girls. This would be the first time they saw them, the girls had said they weren't allowed to pick them up. Miroku was grinning ear to ear, thrilled with being able to escort Sango to the dance. Both Kouga and Inuyashas jaws were on the floor. Kouga was the first on to make a move, he quickly walked up to Ayame and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Kagome and Inuyasha watched them and blushed furiously.

"You look beautiful, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered walking up to her.

"Thanks," she said shyly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Zuki wanted to squeal with happiness but instead decided to drag Sui in front of the stage. When she got there, her jaw was on the floor. She had been hoping the lead singer was good, but she recognized his voice all to well, and then she recognized his face. Bank was their lead singer, and when she heard him sing the song she had helped her downstairs neighbor write, she knew that Bank was the stranger. She stood there and gaped at him not being able to move from her spot on the dance floor. Sui was looking from Bank to Zuki a grimace on his face.

"You knew?!" Zuki screamed at him her voice shrill. Sui flinched when she screamed and then nodded looking at the ground. She felt someone touch her should and looked around to see Ayame. Ayame looked just as surprised as Zuki, but she wasn't as hurt as her. Zuki felt her eyes burn, _No! _she screamed at herself. _I won't cry over this…this asshole!_ Zuki closed her eyes willing herself not to cry, when she realized it wasn't working, she ran.

Zuki sat in Kikyou's hospital room with Kagome. It had been two weeks since the cultural festival and Zuki was still fuming. Bank was completely in the dark as to why Zuki was giving him the cold shoulder. Earlier that day, Kagome and Ayame were hanging out at the dance studio shop with Zuki when Bank tried to confront her.

"_Zuki, what the hell is going on?" Bank demanded. Zuki just glared at him before talking to her friends some more. Bank had had enough of the cold shoulder and was going to make her talk. Grabbing her shoulder, Bank spun Zuki to look at him. Bank opened his mouth but was silenced by a hard slap. Bank recoiled touching his burning cheek. Zuki's face was flushed with anger. _

"_Leave me the hell alone!" She screamed. Bank walked to her to try to talk some sense into her but Kagome blocked his way._

"_Leave her alone! You're an idiot if you can't figure out why she is so pissed. We know you knew it was her helping her! You couldn't bother to tell her what was going on could you? You were just trying to mess with her, stop trying to talk to her or you will have me to answer to!" Kagome was poking him in the chest making him back up._

After Kagome's outburst Zuki had decided she couldn't be around him anymore. Ayame walked home as Kagome and Zuki went to the hospital. Zuki didn't want to go home, or be alone, so she tagged along with Kagome. Kagome sat holding Kikyou's hand talking to her, the doctors had told them that if they talked to Kikyou she might wake up sooner. Zuki wasn't comfortable talking to Kagome's cousin so she sat by the window listening to music. Zuki was jolted out of her thoughts when Inuyasha walked into the room. Inuyasha gave Zuki a small smile before going to stand behind Kagome. Zuki noticed that he had a determined look on his face. Not wanting to cramp his style Zuki got up mumbling something about food.

Kagome watched as her friend walked from the room quickly.

"Hey, how is she?" Inuyasha asked jerking a thumb over his shoulder. Kagome sighed and shook her head and looked back at her cousin.

"Bank tried to talk to her again today, I kinda blew up at him and he backed off." Inuyasha chuckled and put a clawed hand on her shoulder.

"Any change with her." Kagome didn't need to ask who he was talking about by the change in his voice.

"No, not that I've noticed anyway, I keep talking to her but I just don't feel like she's hearing any of it," Kagome said trying not to cry. Before Kagome could say anything Inuyasha had pulled her up off her chair and pulled her into a strong embrace.

"Inu…yasha?" Kagome whispered into his shirt. Inuyasha pushed her head into his shoulder when she tried to pull away.

"Just, just stay like this," he whispered his voice husky. Kagome slowly closed her eyes and relaxed into the embrace.

Zuki watching silently from the door frame as Inuyasha embraced her friend. Zuki couldn't help but smile, happy that her friend was finding love. She figured that Inuyasha had heard her but he ignored her. Zuki was listening to "Somebody to Love" by Queen, smirking at the rightness of the moment. After awhile, Zuki moved to close the door when she heard the machines in the room go berserk. All three people in the room jumped at the sudden loud noise and then looked down to the small woman in the bed. Inuyasha let out a strangled cry and released Kagome. Kagome had covered her mouth with her hand her eyes widening. Zuki was almost knocked to the floor as a team of nurses and doctors rushed into the room. Zuki didn't know what was going on, but Kagome looked scared out of her mind. Inuyasha had retreated next to Kagome and was holding her hand tightly. Zuki slowly made her way over to her two friends as the doctors and nurses stepped back from Kikyou. This time Zuki gasped ripping her headphones off. Kikyou was awake, and glaring at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Well, it seems you have moved to take my place _cousin." _

**(AN: Whew, okay so I realize that my story isn't centered around Kagome and Inuyasha right now, but it will be! I prefer to add a character in to help with everything so I don't change the original characters nature.)**


	9. Kikyou?

**(Okay, I know I"m late I'm so so so so sorry!!!!! But I"m only a day late so better then not at all eh? so I don't own Inuyasha, etc. NOW the story will get back to the Inuyasha Kagome triangle thingy :D Our favorite miko will be the center of attention from now on, well through the eyes of Zuki) Okay so, according to the site, I have at least 71 'visitors' I think that means readers, but w/e, what I'm getting at is, where are the reviews? I have NONE! Lol I won't know if this story is any good if no one tells me what I'm doing wrong, or what I'm doing right, hell even a simple "read your story I like it" would be fine, just something! So please please please please!!!!! I'm begging you let me know!!!!!!**

**achike: fuck off**

**Baka yaro: stupid bastard  
**

Everything was happening so fast Zuki was having a hard time keeping up. Kikyou had woken up, no one could figure out why, but she was awake. At first Kagome was ecstatic that her cousin was awake, but something had changed. Namely, Kikyou had changed, Kikyou had always been a bit reserved and cold, but her coldness had turned to seething rage towards Kagome. At the moment Kikyou had woken up Inuyasha had promptly forgotten about Kagome and returned to Kikyou's side. Kagome was crushed, she and Inuyasha had gotten closer after the festival and were seen holding hands a lot lately, Zuki had been thrilled for her friend. Now, Inuyasha was visiting Kikyou every day after school and when at school he didn't talk to or even acknowledge Kagome. Kikyou had to stay in the hospital for a few more days to be looked over, she was then released to bed rest at home. For awhile Kagome was doing okay, but when Kikyou moved into the spare bedroom at the shrine, her strength started to fail. Zuki was seething, it was bad enough that Kagome had to deal with Inuyasha ignoring her at school, but when he was at her place every night as well, it started to ebb at her sanity. Zuki was putting everything she had into helping her friend through it, it was a good distraction from her own boy problems. Bank still tried to talk to her, at one point he had gotten up the nerve to come banging on her door. Zuki was relieved that Yasu was home, and she had told him everything that was going on. For once she appreciated his overbearing older brother complex. Zuki wasn't exactly sure what Yasu had done to Bank, but Bank stopped trying to talk to Zuki after that, he had taken to giving her forlorn looks. Right now, Sango, Kagome, and Zuki were sitting at a kotatsu with a heater in Sango's living room studying for their upcoming tests. Zuki glanced up at Kagome and noticed that while she looked like she was reading, her eyed were glazed over. Zuki smiled sadly and went back to her work.

"Hey, Zuki who was the general who helped unify Japan?" Sango asked pushing some of her notes around.

"You mean Hideyoshi, Toyotomi?" Zuki asked not looking up from her notes.

"Yes!" Sango yelled and quickly scribbled down the name. Zuki glanced up an laughed a little before going back to her notes. When Zuki laughed Kagome looked up from her day dream looking a bit confused.

"Welcome back," Zuki said noticing Kagome was aware of her surroundings.

"Oh, sorry, just was thinking…," Kagome trailed off looking around the room. Zuki reached out and grasped her friends hand.

"It will be okay," Zuki said with a encouraging smile. Kagome looked at her hand then up a Zuki.

"Yeah," se responded with a small smile. It was almost ten when they started to pack up their things and Kagome and Zuki said their goodbyes. Sango lived in the Setagaya ward which was about forty minutes away from where Zuki lives and fifty minutes from Kagome's shrine. The walk to the station was only about ten minutes, but Zuki got Kagome to open up on that short walk.

"I know it makes me a horrible person but, sometimes, I wish…no I shouldn't say that," Kagome said softly hugging herself.

"Kags, you can tell me, in fact I bet I know what you were going to say. You wish that Inuyasha had forgotten about Kikyou," Zuki said pulling her book bag higher up on her shoulder. Kagome looked over at her, her eyes glistening.

"Does that make me a bad person?" She asked softly. Zuki shook her head and gave Kagome a warm smile.

"It's only natural, you have feelings for Inuyasha, and well, you were there for him when Kikyou was in a coma, and even if he won't admit it, he cares for you more than a friend," Zuki said scanning her rail pass through the gate. Zuki waited for Kagome to do the same then they made their way to the train they needed. Zuki was waving to Kagome to go to her train when she noticed Kagome looking at the line.

"Hey, Kags, you okay?" Zuki asked walking over to her friend. Kagome looked over at her, she looked close to tears.

"I don't want to go home, he, he might be there," she said softly. Zuki's heart went out to her friend.

"Come stay at my place, it's Friday, we can watch my collection of Disney movies and eat mochi," Zuki said cheerfully. Kagome gave her a watery smile and nodded. They made their way to Zuki's train and made small talk for the ride. Zuki was happily forgetting about her problems talking with Kagome, but that stopped when the door to the elevator opened. Zuki had been laughing and not paying attention so she was halfway into the elevator when she saw Bank. It was like someone had pressed pause, Zuki stopped laughing and walking and just looked at him. The happy mood that Kagome and Zuki were in disappeared quickly. Before Zuki and Kagome could get off the elevator Bank had pressed the button and the doors closed. Zuki held back a growl then punched the number for her floor. Kagome saw that Bank kept glancing over to Zuki who was resolutely staring at the doors. Kagome was nervously chewing her thumb nail, she could almost feel the anger radiating off of Zuki.

"Um, Zuki…?" Bank said tentatively. Zuki spun and glared at him.

"What!" She hissed. Bank flinched then mustered up his courage to talk to her.

"Look, will you just let me explain-."

"What is there to explain, you used me, and humiliated me, I don't see how you could explain that," she said turning to glare up at him. Bank's apology might have worked, if he didn't have a temper.

"I used you?! Where the hell did you get that idea? I _never_ used you, if anyone used anyone, you used me!" He growled clenching his fists and trying to tower over her.

"What?! What the hell did I use you for? Company? Oh yeah, I love to hand out with arrogant, pigheaded, baka, assholes!" Zuki looked like she was going to punch him with the elevator doors opened on Bank's floor.

"Whatever, achike," he mumbled stomping off the elevator.

"Baka Yaro!" Zuki screamed after him before the doors closed. Zuki was breathing heavily when the elevator stopped at her floor. Grumbling to herself about assholes she stomped her way to the apartment. Kagome wanted to calm her friend down but she didn't know how. Zuki threw her apartment door open letting it bang on the wall making it shake. Zuki pulled her loafers off and threw them at the wall then stomped to her room slamming the door. Kagome walked into the apartment slowly and saw Yasu look through the living room door.

"Bank was on the elevator," she said pulling off her loafers. Yasu groaned and quickly walked to his little sisters bedroom door.

"Zu, hey, come out here," he said leaning into the door. Zuki threw the door open, she was in her bra and sweat pants.

"What!" She demanded seething. Yasu crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not the jerk that lied to you so don't take your anger out on me," Yasu said leaning against her door frame. Zuki sighed and walked back into her room pulling on a tank top. Kagome walked in glancing up at Yasu before she put her book bag next to Zuki's desk. Zuki threw herself face first down onto her bed ad screamed into her pillow.

"Zu, just forget about him, he isn't worth it. If he tries to talk to you again tell me and I'll set him straight," Yasu said before he left closing the door gently. Kagome sat at her friends desk and let Zuki moan and grumble into her pillow for awhile.

"Your brother is right you know," Kagome said. Zuki stopped grumbling and looked up at Kagome with half closed annoyed eyes. Zuki groaned then pushed herself into a sitting position.

"I know," she sighed before putting her head in her hands, "it's just, I guess I let myself like my mysterious neighbor a bit too much."

"Yeah, I know all about that," Kagome said sardonically. Zuki looked up and smiled at her friend before standing up.

"Okay, what do you want to watch, my uncle sends me Disney movies all the time, most of them are in English though," Zuki said moving to pull open her closet. Zuki pulled out a box labeled 'Disney' and pulled off the top. Kagome got up and moved to sit next to the box.

"Well, I've only ever seen Sleeping Beauty, what is your favorite?" Kagome asked pulling out 'The Little Mermaid.' Zuki looked at the movie Kagome had grabbed and took it out of her hand. Zuki was pulling all the movies out and putting them into three piles.

"I love them all, okay, the pile to my left is 'no' the pile to my right is 'maybe' and the pile in front of you is 'yes'," Zuki said putting Aladdin in the 'yes' pile. They sorted movies for about thirty minutes. Zuki put all the movies from the 'no' pile pack into the box. Kagome was going through the maybe pile and putting some movies on the floor and the others in the box. By the time they were done they had; Aladdin, Mulan, The Little Mermaid, Robin Hood, The Black Cauldron, Hercules, Anastasia (even though it isn't Disney), and Treasure Planet. They were just trying to decide what to watch first.

"Let's ask Yas," Zuki said picking up as many movies as she could. Kagome picked up the rest and followed Zuki into the living room. Yasu was sitting on the futon reading a book with the TV on low.

"Hey Yas, we wanna watch some movies," Zuki said sweetly hugging the DVD's to her chest. Yasu looked up at her over his glasses then at the movies his eyes going wide.

"No, I am not watching any more Disney movies with you," Yasu said getting up quickly.

"But Yaaassss," Zuki whined pouting. Yasu groaned, took off his glasses, and rubbed his eyes then looked at his sister.

"Fine, I'll watch two with you, what do you have?" He asked tossing his book on the futon and walking over to her. Zuki and Kagome presented the movies to him so he could pick.

"Mulan, it's the least mushy," he said pulling said DVD out of Kagome's arms. Zuki looked at Kagome with a huge grin before dropping the rest of the movies on the floor. Yasu put the movie into the DVD player then grabbed the remote and sat down on the couch. Zuki ran back to her room and pulled her blanket off the bed before dragging it back to the living room. Kagome was sitting on the futon a couple feet away from Yasu. Zuki skipped over after turning off the light and plopped down between her brother and friend covering the three of them with the blanket. Yasu wormed his arms out from under the blanket and pressed play. Zuki was worried it would be hard for Kagome to follow the movie because it was in English, but Kagome's English was good enough to understand the movie. Zuki embarrassed her brother by singing along to almost all the songs. Kagome even giggled happily at the end when Shang and Mulan got together. Yasu only rolled his eyes before getting up to change movies.

"Okay what next?" he asked crouching before the TV.

"You're gonna watch more?" Zuki asked excitedly. Yasu nodded laughing a little bit.

"Your turn to pick Kags," Zuki said with a grin.

"Oh, well, how about Robin Hood?" Yasu nodded and switched out the DVD's. As he sat down Kagome's cell phone rang loudly making the girls jump.

"Oh no, I forgot to tell me mom where I was, hold on," Kagome jumped up and answered her phone, "hey mom…yeah I'm fine….I'm at Zuki's….her brother is here…yeah I'm gonna sleep here…it's okay mom…I'll call you tomorrow, bye." Kagome flipped her phone closed and sighed.

"You're mom okay?" Zuki asked looking at her friend. Kagome nodded and sat back down.

"Yeah, she knows how I feel about him," Kagome said looking at her lap.

"Feel about who?" Yasu asked leaning foreword to look at Kagome. Zuki glared at him and he sat back looking at the TV slightly scared.

"Well, lets watch the movie, it will cheer you up!" Zuki said nudging her brother to press play. Kagome sighed and grinned widely at all the romantic parts of the movie. At the end of the movie Zuki got up and went to the kitchen to get drinks and snacks.

"Oh I just love happy endings," Kagome said smiling her eyes sparkling. Zuki handed Kagome a soda then plopped back down on the couch.

"Okay my turn to pick, umm Anastasia!" Zuki said to her brother.

"I can deal with that," he said pushing himself up to put the movie in the player. Yasu pressed play after he sat back down and pulled the blanket over his legs. At the beginning Zuki was happy and singing along but by the time they sang "Paris Holds the Key to Your Heart" both Zuki and Kagome were out like a light. Zuki was leaning against her brother with Kagome curled up her head in Zuki's lap. Yasu smiled down at the two exhausted girls before shaking his sister awake.

"Mmm, what?" Zuki said sitting up rubbing her eyes. Zuki looked down at her friend and smiled.

"Let her take my bed," Zuki said. Yasu stood up and moved to pick up Kagome to carry her to bed.

"She can sleep through anything huh?" He whispered walking to Zuki's room.

"Yeah, she sleeps like a rock," Zuki said pulling her sheets down so Yasu could put her in bed. Zuki pulled the sheet over her friend then followed her brother out to the living room. Yasu pulled the futon out and laid it down before Zuki crawled in. Yasu covered her with the blanket then sat down to talk to her.

"Hey, Zu. You shouldn't worry about that jerk, you're a better singer, musician, and person." Yasu rubbed her shoulder while he talked. Zuki smiled up at her brother and nodded. Yasu chuckled and kissed her forehead before heading to bed. Zuki rolled over and tried to get comfortable. She tossed and turned for an hour before giving up and going into the kitchen to get some water. Zuki was leaning against the sink when she heard the guitar through the balcony door. She didn't want to go out on the balcony and listen, but the music called to her. Zuki put her used cup in the sink, grabbed her blanket, and walked out onto the deck. The guitar strumming sounded sad. Zuki tightened the blanket around her shoulders and sat down in a chair to listen, this time knowing that the singer was Bank.

_I think I've already lost you_

_I think you're already gone_

_I think I'm finally scared now_

_You think I'm wear- but I think you're wrong_

_I think you're already leaving_

_Feels like your hand if on the door_

_I thought this place was an empire_

_But now I'm relaxed-I can't be sure_

_I think you're so mean- I think we should try_

_I think I could need- this in my life_

_I think I'm just scared-I think too much_

_I know this wrong it's a problem I'm dealing_

_If you're gone-maybe it's time to go home_

_There's an awful lot of breathing room_

_But I can hardly move_

_If you're gone- baby you need to come home_

_Cause there's a little bit of something me_

_In everything in you_

Zuki felt her eyes burn, music was the only thing that made her cry and this song was working on her. She didn't want to react to a song that Bank had written but she couldn't help it, his voice and his guitar held so much emotion.

_I bet you're hard to get over_

_I bed the room just won't shine_

_I bet my hands I can stay here_

_I bet you need- more then you mind_

_I think you're so mean- I think we should try_

_I think I could need- this in my life_

_I think I'm just scared- that I know too much_

_I can't relate and that's a problem I'm feeling_

_If you're gone- maybe it's time to go home_

_There's an awful lot of breathing_

_But I can hardly move_

_If you're gone- baby you need to come home_

_Cause there's a little bit of something me_

_In everything in you_

Zuki found that she was on her feet leaning over the railing trying to get a glimpse of Bank. She hadn't realized she was looking at him until he looked up at her making eye contact.

_I think you're so mean- I think we should try_

_I think I could need- this in my life_

_I think I'm just scared- do I talk too much_

_I know this is wrong it's a problem I'm dealing_

_If you're gone- maybe it's time to go home_

_There's an awful lot of breathing room_

_But I can hardly move_

_If you're gone- baby you need to come home_

_Cause there's a little bit of something me_

_In everything in you_

_In you_

Bank strummed the final chord and put his guitar down not breaking eye contact.

"How long have you been there?" he asked leaning his back against the railing.

"Since the beginning of the song, it's really good," Zuki said hugging the blanket tighter.

"Thanks," he said looking down.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Zuki asked softly. Bank looked up at her a pained expression on his face.

"Renkotsu told me how competitive you are when it comes to music, I thought you would try to sabotage me," he said shrugging. Zuki felt her temper flare but tried to suppress the rage.

"I'm not that petty," she said not being able to keep the chill out of her voice. Bank had looked down at his feet again. Zuki sighed and looked out at the skyline.

"Well, you didn't really act that nice after you found out," Bank said through clenched teeth. Zuki looked back down at him, he wasn't looking at her.

"Because you knew who I was and let me help you without telling me. You had ample opportunity to let me know that you were the guitarist living under me, we work together!" Zuki said her voice rising.

"Yeah, well, maybe I didn't want to tell you!" He shot back looking up to meet her glare.

"So, I was right, you were just using me," she said this time not even trying to keep the venom out of her voice.

"So what if I was!" He shouted back at her clenching his fists.

"Nothing, that's what, I just wanted to know the truth, good night Bankotsu, don't try to talk to me _ever_ again," Zuki turned away from his shouting responses ignoring him. She couldn't ignore the mix of anger and pain in her chest. She felt betrayed, it sounded stupid but she had developed feelings for Bank, both as her cocky coworker and as the mysterious musician. Zuki crawled onto the futon and curled up in a ball, silently crying herself to sleep.


	10. Calm Before the Storm

**(AN: okay well my last chapter wasn't totally centered around Kagome and Inuyasha, but I had to develop the angst a bit before moving onto them, sorry! R&R)**

The rest of the weekend went by quickly. Zuki had kept her mind occupied with studying, band practice, and dancing. The only times she thought of Bank was a night after she went to bed. Zuki found herself spending a lot of time with Kagome. Inuyasha was at her house almost all the time, so Kagome spent most of her time out of the house. The last two band practices she had hung out at, giving them welcomed critiques. She even started to hang out at Zuki's dance studio. Monday after school, Zuki was going to take Kagome to the studio and see if she could get her a job in the store. They were sitting in their usual lunch spot, the stairs leading up to the roof, happily chatting while eating lunch with Sango and Ayame. Zuki had made a point to start sitting in the front of the class as far away from Bank as she could, at first he tried to talk to her, but soon he took the hint and shut up.

"Hey, I need to use the bathroom," Zuki said standing up and closing her bento box.

"Oh, I do too, mind if I come along?" Kagome asked closing her box as well. Zuki smiled and shook her head, the two girls walked to the nearest girls restroom smiling. After using the bathroom, they started to head back to their spot but halted when they saw a nerve wracking scene. Kikyou had Inuyasha pressed up against a wall and was kissing him furiously. Inuyasha wasn't as into it as Kikyou, but he wasn't stopping her. Zuki gaped at the two, amazed at how bold they were when she heard a small noise to her right. Zuki looked down at her friend and saw the tears start to pool. Inuyasha also heard Kagome and tore away from Kikyou's lips to look at her. Inuyasha made a small sorry sound and made to go to her but Kagome shook her head before running in the other direction. Inuyasha looked to be truly sorry that Kagome had seen that, Kikyou however had an evil smirk on her face.

"Happy that you're hurting your cousin? Kono joro!" Zuki yelled at Kikyou, effectively turning her smirk into a sneer.

"Say that to my face bitch!" Kikyou yelled back. Inuyasha had grabbed Kikyou's arm to keep her from punching Zuki.

"I just did! Don't bother holding her back Inuyasha, I could break her pretty little ass any day of the week," Zuki spat before turning and running after her friend. Zuki found Kagome sitting in a stairwell crying silently. Zuki sat next to her friend and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Shh, it will be okay," Zuki said soothingly.

"H-how?" Kagome choked out burying her face in her hands.

"Inuyasha will realize what a cold hearted bitch Kikyou is and come running to you," Zuki said saying anything to calm her friend down before they had to go back to class.

"I just don't understand what I did, I can't help that I fell for Inuyasha, why is she treating me this way?" Kagome said her voice a bit steadier.

"I don't know sweetie, she might be jealous, she has been in a coma for almost a year, while you've gone to school and had fun, she had been withering away in a hospital bed," Zuki said looking at the wall in front of them. The warning bell rang but neither girl made a move to go to class, by the time the second bell rang Kagome was calming down.

"Want to go back to class?" Zuki asked softly. Kagome took a deep breath before standing up and nodding. Zuki smiled at her friend and followed her to class, they both knew they would get the third degree from their teacher for being late for class, but they didn't care.

"Higurashi, Tanaka! What is the meaning of this?" Their math teacher demanded. Both girls bowed deeply while muttering their apologies.

"I will inform the principal, take your seats," she muttered before turning back to the board. Zuki and Kagome kept their head bowed as they made their way to their seats. Ayame scribbled a quick note and passed it to Zuki.

_Where were you two?_

Zuki opened it when the teacher was writing something on the boards before scribbling back her answer.

_We ran into Kikyou, I'll explain after school._

Zuki passed the note back to Ayame and started taking notes so she wouldn't fall behind.

Kagome and Zuki were sitting on the benches outside the school waiting for Ayame and Sango. Zuki had noticed that Inuyasha and Kikyou were talking under a tree standing very close. Zuki knew that Kagome had noticed but wasn't going to say anything to her about it.

"Hey you two!" Ayame said happily running over to them, "Ready to go?" Ayame stopped in front of them her skirt rustling around her legs.

"Not quite yet, we haven't seen Sango…," Zuki trailed off. At that moment they heard a woman's very angry voice and the sound of a man pleading with her.

"Please my dear you know I only have eyes for you."

"Save it hentai!"

"But Sango dearest."

"I said I don't want to hear it!" A resounding smack filled the air and a seething Sango stomped over to the three girls.

"What did he do this time?" Zuki asked trying to hide her grin.

"I caught him flirting with some lower classman," she growled sending a glare over to her almost boyfriend. Kagome let out a small giggle and the glare was turned on her.

"Oh come on Sango, you know how he is, he really does only have eyes for you," Kagome said standing up. Sango mumbled something incoherent as a blush crept onto her cheeks. Zuki watched as Miroku walked over to where Inuyasha and Kikyou had been, Kikyou kissed Inuyasha before letting him leave with Miroku. Zuki thought it had been a trick of the light but Inuyasha didn't look happy when Kikyou had kissed him.

"Well now we are ready to go," Ayame said happily. Kagome smiled at how happy Ayame was. Things between Ayame and Kouga had been going really well, after the festival Kouga had made it official between them. A few of the girls who were part of the judo club at school were highly upset, but Kouga just ignored them. The four girls started to the subway station talking about their day, Sango had been put in a different homeroom class for their last year so they had to hear about being in class with Inuyasha, Kouga, and now Kikyou. Miroku had graduated two years previously and was attending university in Tokyo, he did however always come after school to pick Sango up. Nothing remarkable had happened in class, Sango had a few choice words for Kikyou that made Kagome blush and laugh a little. Kagome and Zuki said their goodbyes to their two friends. Usually Ayame rode home with Zuki but today Ayame was going to her grandfathers place. Miroku would pick Sango up a lot, unless Miroku hadn't done something to piss Sango off, then she would take the train. Miroku's parents had died when he was little, but he was adopted by a very wealthy, somewhat alcoholic, business man. Miroku's adoptive father was the co president of the company that Yasu worked for. Mushin, the man who raised Miroku, had started to company with Taisho, Inuyasha's father. After Taisho divorced his first wife, he met Inuyasha's mother and married her, sadly soon after Inuyasha was born, Izayoi had died of some unknown disease, Taisho hadn't been himself since and died a few years after. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had inherited their fathers wealth, Sesshomaru was still young but made sure that his little brother was taken care of. While Inuyasha was just as wealthy if not more then Miroku, he didn't flaunt it by buying a car, he stuck with a nice motorcycle, only borrowing Sesshomaru's car when he needed it. Zuki had always thought it was interesting that Inuyasha seemed to deny his heritage and tried his best to fit in, Zuki figured it was because he was a hanyou. Nowadays most people didn't care about it, Zuki's uncle had married a panther demon and they had two children. Zuki was pulled out of her musings when the train arrived at their station. Kagome had never been to the studio Zuki worked and danced at, but she was excited to see it.

"My mother tried to get me to do ballet when I was little, I was horrible at it, just too clumsy," Kagome laughed as they walked up to the front desk. Zuki smiled but caught a glimpse of Bank in the store, which stopped her smile.

"Ah Suzuki-chan, what a pleasant surprise, and who is this?" The woman who owned the studio asked.

"This is Higurashi, Kagome Ikeda-san," Zuki said presenting her friend.

"It is an honor to meet you Dazai-San," Kagome said bowing.

"And I you Higurashi-chan. Now Zuki-chan, what can I do for you," Ikeda asked her long time pupil.

"Well, Ikeda-san, I was wondering if Kagome would be able to work with me in the store. She spends so much of her time there already, she knows all about the product, and I would really love to work with her," Zuki said trying to keep the begging out of her voice as much as she could. Ikeda touched her chin while looking over Kagome.

"Well, I don't see why not!" Ikeda said with a big smile.

"Oh thank you so much Ikeda-san," Zuki said bowing in thanks. Kagome also thanked her with a bow.

"Now, you are scheduled to work in ten minutes Zuki-chan, how about you get Kagome situated and then train her for your shift," Ikeda said going back to her desk.

"Yes Ikeda-san, thank you again," Zuki said with another bow. Zuki grinned at Kagome before pulling her to the store. Zuki tried to ignore Bank as she started showing Kagome how to work the register. Today was the first time Zuki saw Bank outside of school and she was nervous. Thankfully, he seemed to be taking what she had said to heart and wasn't trying to talk to her more then normal work conversation. It only took about two hours to get Kagome used to all the procedures with the store, Zuki decided that she would give Kagome some practice at the register while she went and organized the back room. Zuki carried the box of tights out to the store floor and began putting them away, she heard the jingle of the door alerting them that they had a customer.

"Hello, welcome to Mura- what are you doing here?!" Zuki hear Kagome gasp. Zuki stood and looked around to see Miroku and Inuyasha walking through the door. Zuki quickly walked over to her friend to give her some much needed support.

"Hello, Zuki-san, Kagome-san, can two friends not visit each other at their places of work?" Miroku said kindly.

"Save it Miroku, who told you we would be here?" Zuki asked trying to prevent Inuyasha from talking to Kagome as much as possible.

"We overheard Sango and Ayame on the train," Inuyasha said not taking his eyes off Kagome. Zuki stepped in front of Kagome so it would be hard for him to look at her.

"That's nice, now what are you doing here?" Zuki asked glaring at Inuyasha. Miroku looked slightly worried looking between his two friends. Zuki was sending a death glare towards him that could rival Sesshomaru's.

"Kagome, I want to talk to you," Inuyasha said trying to look around Zuki. Zuki growled before turning around to face her friend.

"You don't have to talk to him, I'll make them leave if you want, but it's up to you," Zuki said softly. Kagome was chewing her thumbnail looking at the ground before glancing up at her friend.

"I'll talk to him," she said softly. Zuki nodded and smiled before stepping out of the way. Kagome walked around the counter and gestured towards Inuyasha to follow her into the back room. Zuki leaned against the counter and glared at Miroku.

"Why does Inuyasha want to talk to Kagome?" Zuki asked. Miroku glanced at the back room hoping Inuyasha wouldn't hear him.

"Well, she hasn't talked to him much since Kikyou woke up, and I think he misses her," Miroku lowered his voice so Zuki had to learn in to hear him. "I think he isn't in love with Kikyou anymore, I think he fell in love with Kagome. But he feels guilty so he won't break up with Kikyou." Zuki leaned back to let his words sink in. Zuki glanced up to see the vent situated between the back room and the store.

"Hey, Bank, watch the register," Zuki said before grabbing a stool from behind the counter and walking over to the vent.

"What are you doing?" Miroku hissed following her.

"Trying to hear what they are talking about," Zuki whispered back as if it was obvious. Miroku looked nervous but walked over to where Zuki was standing up on the stool.

"Think there's room for me up there?" He asked a mischievous grin on his face.

"As long as you keep your hands where I can see them," Zuki said moving a bit so he could crawl up. It was an awkward picture. Zuki and Miroku were holding onto the vent to keep from falling off the stool, trying to stay quiet so Inuyasha couldn't hear them.

Kagome had pulled out a box to sit on when they came into the back room.

"Well, what did you want to talk about?" She asked trying not to look at him.

"Where have you been?" Inuyasha asked crouching down in front of her.

"Around," Kagome said looking into her lap.

"We used to talk every day, now when I try to talk to you, you always have something to do or someplace to be, why?" Kagome looked up at him with a mix of anger and sadness in his eyes.

"I'm just making your 'orders' from Kikyou easier to follow, I know she told you she didn't want you to talk to me anymore," Kagome said goading him to defend Kikyou.

"I don't care what Kikyou says, you're my friend, you've been a better friend to me then Miroku has, I could talk to you about anything, and now you aren't there anymore," Inuyasha said pleadingly.

"Well, things change," Kagome looked away from him noticing two shadows in front of the vent.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said pleadingly.

"What? So you can ignore Kikyou, I can't, I have to live with her!" Kagome said her voice rising.

"I told her to leave you alone after that fight you had, she promised she would," Inuyasha said as if that settled it.

"You think she listens to you?! Are you delusional, Kikyou doesn't listen to anyone anymore!" Kagome said standing up clenching her fists.

"Then I'll tell her again," Inuyasha said standing up.

"You don't listen to her, what makes you think she will listen to you? I know my cousin, at least I thought I did. She wasn't always the warmest person, but she was my cousin, my sister! Something changed, she changed, I don't know, but she isn't Kikyou anymore, she isn't herself," Kagome said turning away from Inuyasha.

"I know, I see it too, she isn't the woman I fell in love with," he said softly.

"Then why are you still with her?" Kagome asked turning to look up at him. His eyes filled with guilt and, she thought, longing.

"She just woke up from a coma, I can't just abandon her, I need to protect her," he said begging Kagome to understand.

"No, it's because no matter who she is you will still love her, I can't change that, and neither can you," Kagome said trying to walk away from him. Inuyasha grabbed her arm and spun her to face him.

"Kagome…," the guilt in his eyes was starting to fade, being replaced with tenderness. A light pink blush covered both of their cheeks, Kagome felt her heart flutter as Inuyasha started to lean down. Kagome's eyes slowly started to close, she could feel his breath on her mouth. Kagome was prepared, it was what she always wanted, but before she could breach the distance there was a loud crash followed by many curses. Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha much further away from her then he was before, his eyes filled with guilt and shame. Kagome blushed in anger realized that he was ashamed of what he was about to do and stormed out of the back room fighting the tears. Kagome rounded the corner to see a mass of limbs wriggling on the floor cursing.

"Damnit Miroku that better not be your hand!"

"I swear I don't know what you are talking about."

SMACK!

Kagome choked back a sob before she ran from the shop. Zuki saw her friend run from the store, putting all her efforts into detangling herself. After she had extracted her leg from the tangle she stumbled to her feet running after her friend, not noticing that Inuyasha was looking like he wanted to cry. Zuki didn't even listen to Bank's protests at her leaving him to run the store.

"Kagome!" Zuki shouted after her friend. Kagome stopped but didn't turn around. Zuki was a few feet away when she noticed her friends shoulders shaking.

"Kagome?" Zuki said softly reaching out to touch her friends shoulder. Kagome looked up at her friend tears in her eyes.

"He…he a-almost k-kissed me," Kagome said softly trying to hold back the tears.

"Oh sweetie," Zuki knew they would get weird looks but she just couldn't let her friend stand in the street and cry. Zuki pulled her friend into a hug before she started leading her back to the studio. The woman sitting at the welcome desk for the studio say Kagome and Zuki come through the door. Thankfully, instead of giving them the evil eye, she ran to the office door and let the two girls in for some privacy.

"Okay, Kags, why are you crying?" Zuki asked sitting her friend down in an office chair. Kagome took a few minutes to calm her tears before she responded.

"Well, Inuyasha wanted to talk to me to ask my why I hadn't been around. I told him what Kikyou had said and what she had been doing, he seemed upset that she had been treating me like that, but we got mad at each other like always. This time it was different, he almost kissed me but, I guess you and Miroku fell and he came to his senses. I'm not upset that he almost kissed me, it was the look of regret and shame that was on his face afterwards, like he's ashamed of me," Kagome said quickly and quietly.

"Kami, I'm sorry, it's my fault he didn't kiss you," Zuki said wishing Miroku hadn't tried to grope her for more reasons then one.

"No, it's okay, knowing Miroku he probably tried to grope you, I just wish, I wish he didn't look at me like that."

"Kags, he isn't ashamed of you, he's ashamed of himself I bet, well he should be. He is still with Kikyou, but Miroku told me that he hasn't been happy being with her, I think he's ashamed that he isn't man enough to do what's right," Zuki said trying to convince her friend. Kagome just sighed and shook her head, she wasn't willing to believe it.

"I'm sorry, you should get back to work," Kagome said softly looking at her lap.

"If you need me it will be okay, Bank can manage," Zuki said sitting down on the desk close to Kagome. Kagome gave her a watery smile and shook her head.

"I'm fine, I'm just gonna sit here and compose myself then head back in too." Zuki nodded, she gave Kagome a quick hug then headed back to the store.

**AN: yay finally getting the story back to our fav couple :D so yeah R&R!**


	11. Changes

**AN Okay, I don't own Inuyasha, and if I use songs in this chapter I don't own them either unless specified. I've never been good at finishing stories, but I really want to finish this one because I HATE it when I start reading a good story and find out it's not done and hasn't been updated in five years, I get angry, so unless I die (it could happen lol) I WILL finish this story! My muse has decided to go on strike, I need some inspiration so yeah I can't promise all my updates will be on time for a bit but I will try to keep them going.**

Kagome had been settling into her new job just fine, trying her hardest to forget about what had happened between her and Inuyasha. Kagome was glad that winter break started next week, she hoped that working full time would keep her mind off of Inuyasha. Zuki helped as much as she could, but Kagome felt that only keeping herself busy would do it. Kagome had been spending less and less time at home, she was grateful that her mother understood. Most of the time she found herself sleeping at Zuki's place, mostly because it was closer to their high school, Takanawadai Senior High School, and because Zuki's parents were gone. Yasu tried to fill the role of a responsible older brother, but failed most of the time, Zuki wasn't an out of control teen, not by a long shot. It just happened that she took care of her brother more then he took care of her. Kagome was glad when Friday rolled around, she would have a whole weekend without Kikyou or Inuyasha. All she had to do was get through the day, which was proving harder then she had anticipated. Tanaka-sensei, their language teacher, was rambling on about some book when a note was passed onto her desk.

Want to get dinner with the girls after school?

Kagome looked over to Zuki and nodded with a smile. Zuki smiled back then continued to pretend to take notes. The bell rang signaling the end of the school day, and the three week break they had. Kagome stretched and sighed, happy to be done for the week. Zuki and Ayame stopped in front of her desk and waited for her to collect her things before heading to the front steps to meet Sango.

"Wanna bet that she got in another fight with Miroku?" Ayame said with a smirk, noticing Sango storming out of the school looking riled.

"She can't have, he's at work, Sango told me at lunch," Kagome said wondering what had made her friend so mad.

"Let's get out of here, I'm so fucking sick of that whore!" Sango screamed stomping past her friend. The other three girls exchanged a look before running after Sango.

"Who's a whore Sango?" Zuki asked the first girl to catch up to her. Sango didn't seem to hear her as she kept mumbling to herself. Before Zuki could question anymore Kagome's phone rang.

"Moshi moshi…Oh hey mom…no I'm with the girls…we were going to get dinner…okay I'll ask them one sec. Hey you guys want to eat at my place instead, my mom is cooking?" Kagome asked moving the phone away from her mouth. Ayame stopped and looked a little crestfallen.

"I'm so sorry guys, I have to go meet with the tribe elders, I can't," Ayame said looking highly upset about having to go to the north.

"I can't either, I have to watch Kohaku while my dad is out of town," Sango said finally paying attention to her friends. Kagome looked at Zuki begging her to say yes with her eyes. Zuki smiled at her.

"I love your mom's cooking, wouldn't miss it for the world!" She responded enthusiastically. Kagome told her mom and hung up. The four girls headed to the train station together before they departed. Ayame took the train that Zuki normally took home, but Kagome and Zuki took a different one to get to the Higurashi Shrine. Zuki was a bit nervous, she knew why Kagome had almost begged her to come, Kikyou and Inuyasha would be there. The ride to the shrine was uneventful, it wasn't until they got to the bottom of the steps that things got interesting. Zuki looked up the long stairwell to the shrine and almost groaned, she loved Kagome's shrine, but walking up the steps was hell. On their way up, with Kagome taking the stairs fine, and Zuki breathing a bit faster then normal a young boys voice called out to Kagome.

"Oh hey Souta, Shippou," Kagome said happily to the two boys coming up the steps. Souta was Kagome's little brother, and Shippou was his best friend, they rarely ever went anywhere without each other.

"Hey sis, hi Zuki," Souta said happily quickly catching up to them. Zuki seemed to be the only one who was tiring, Shippou was a kitsune so he didn't get tired from bounding up thousands of shrine steps.

"Where have you been Kagome? I rarely ever see you anymore," Shippou said sounding very pitiful. Kagome laughed as she ruffled his hair.

"Sorry kiddo, my house is just a bit too crowded for me right now." Zuki and the whole world knew that Shippou had a small crush on Kagome. They made their way to the top, Zuki catching her breath.

"I…really…hate….those…steps," she gasped bending over. Kagome and Souta laughed before the bounded off to their house. It didn't take long for Zuki to catch her breath and run after them, Shippou following her. Shippou was practically family to Zuki, her aunt had taken him in after his family had been killed by some thunder demons, she thought of him more as a little brother then a cousin though, and he treated her like a sister.

"Zu, why has Kagome been gone a lot," he asked walking with her. Zuki looked down at her little cousin contemplating what to tell him, Shippou was smart, she trusted him with the truth.

'Well, ever since Kikyou woke up, she hasn't been the nicest person in the world. Mind you she wasn't ever warm in the first place, but now she just seems cruel. You know how Kagome feels about Inuyasha, Kikyou knows it too and does everything she can to rub it in Kagome's face, so she has been spending a lot of time at my place. If you want to see her you and Souta are more then welcome to hang out," Zuki said smiling down at her adoptive cousin. Shippou scrunched his face in concentration before shaking his head.

"Inuyasha is such an idiot," he said sadly. Zuki laughed and agreed with him as they walked into the Higurashi's house.

"Zuki! I'm so glad you could come, it's been so long since I've seen you," Mrs. Higurashi said before pulling Zuki into a strong hug.

"It's good to see you Mrs. Higurashi," she said retrning the hug.

"Kagome is in her room, I'll start on dinner in a couple hours. Oh, Kikyou hasn't come home yet," she added with a meaningful look. Zuki nodded as she put the house slippers on and bounded up to Kagome's room. Kagome was laying face down on the bed, Zuki was worried she was upset but realized that she was just asleep. Zuki didn't want to disturb her friend so instead she headed downstairs to the sounds of two young boys playing video games in the living room. Zuki plopped onto the couch and watched Souta and Shippou play some fighting game that she hadn't seen before. It was an hour before Kikyou came home, sadly with Inuyasha.

"Aunt Kun-Loon, I'm home!" Kikyou shouted. Zuki immediately tensed up before sinking lower into the couch, hoping that Inuyasha wouldn't smell her. Her wish didn't come true as some familiar silver hair swept over the back of the couch.

"Hey Zuki, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked, thoroughly confused.

"Came over for dinner," she said quickly before sitting up right again to try to ignore him. Inuyasha didn't take the hint and plopped down next to her.

"Does that mean Kagome's here?" He asked not hiding the excitement in his voice.

"So what if she is, you know I won't let you talk to her," a cold voice shot from the hallway. Inuyasha flinched before growling a bit.

"Kikyou, I can talk to whoever I want! Kagome is my friend," he said turning to glare at her. Not wanting to be in the middle of a lovers spat. Zuki got up and rushed to Kagome's bedroom before the war broke out. Souta and Shippou had the same idea and hid themselves in Souta's room. Softly closing the door behind her, Zuki almost jumped with she saw Kagome sitting up on her bed.

"Kikyou is home I hear," she said her voice sounded dead.

"Yeah, Inuyasha too," Zuki said moving to sit on her friends bed. Kagome gave a small grunt of acknowledgement before she continued to stare at her feet. The shouting from the living room was growing, when it stopped suddenly and they could hear two people running up the stairs. Zuki figured that Kikyou and Inuyasha were going to Kikyou's room to make out before dinner. Zuki and Kagome jumped when there was a timid knock on the door.

"Come in," Kagome choked out quietly. Zuki glared at the person standing in the open door.

"Uh, hey Kagome, how are you?" Inuyasha asked looking at his feet.

"What do you want Takahashi?" Zuki asked noticing her friends tense posture.

"I want to talk to Kagome, is that a problem?" he retorted angrily. Zuki stood up to face Inuyasha. Before she could get a word in Kagome was standing and screaming at Inuyasha.

"I don't want to talk to you! All you do is waffle back and forth, and you know what? I'm sick of it! You can't keep doing this, you have to figure out what the hell you want, when you do let me know, until then just leave me alone!" Kagome shoved Inuyasha out of her room and slammed the door. She stood facing the door clenching her fists in anger.

"Um, Kags you okay?" Zuki asked softly. She heard Kagome sigh before she turned around.

"Yeah, I'm just, I don't know, after that day at the store I don't know what Inuyasha is doing or feeling." Zuki moved quickly and hugged her friend, she didn't know what to say. Kagome hugged her back before stepping out of her arms.

"Lets try to get some studying done before dinner," Kagome said with a small smile. Zuki smiled back and nodded before moving to get her bag. They tried to study, at first it was hard because Kikyou was yelling at Inuyasha for something. Kikyou yelled for about half an hour before the house got quiet again. They got in about an hour of studying before they were called to dinner. Zuki had always loved Mrs. Higurashi's cooking, but dinner was unusually quiet and tense. Kikyou was trying to be lovey dovey with Inuyasha and feed him but Kikyou seemed to be the only one who wanted that.

"Kikyou, stop," Inuyasha muttered glancing at Kagome. Kagome hadn't looked up from her food the entire meal, giving only one word answers when spoken too.

"Suzuki, tell me how your dancing is going?" Mrs. Higurashi asked suddenly. Zuki jumped when she was addressed causing a bit of fish to be flung from her chopsticks.

"Oh, um, sorry. Dancing has been going well, the store has been selling much more now that the holiday's are closer," Zuki said quickly. Mrs. Higurashi gave Zuki a warm smile before turning to her daughter.

"How is school going?" Kagome looked up at her mother looking slightly worried.

"It-it's going okay," Kagome said softly. Zuki knew that Kagome was having a hard time studying and focusing on school when she had to deal with Kikyou. Mrs. Higurashi noticed her daughters' hesitance but didn't say anything more. The rest of the dinner crept by in stony silence, Souta and Shippou finished first and looked nervously around before asking to be excused. They put their dishes in the sink before running up to Souta's room. Soon after Kagome said she was done even though most of her food hadn't been touched.

"May I be excused?" Kagome asked politely.

"Yes dear," Mrs. Higurashi said sounding mildly sad. Kagome gave Zuki a defeated glance before walking quickly to the stairs. Zuki heard Kagome run the rest of the way to her room.

"Thank you for dinner Mrs. Higurashi, it was wonderful," Zuki said with a small bow.

"You are very welcome Zuki-chan, I suppose you are finished?" Zuki nodded with an apologetic smile. "You are excused." Zuki deposited her dishes in the sink before running up to Kagome's room. Zuki was slightly surprised to see that Kagome wasn't crying, but was also happy about it.

"You okay Kags?" Zuki asked sitting at Kagome's desk.

"Yeah, I don't feel up to studying anymore, I'm pretty tired," Kagome said with a sigh. Zuki was worried for her friend, Kagome just wasn't herself anymore and Zuki didn't know what to do about it.

"Well, I guess I'll head home, you sure you're okay?" Zuki asked as she stood up. Kagome looked up at her and gave her a smile that never reached her eyes.

"I'll be fine." Zuki collected her things and gave Kagome a quick hug before heading home. Kagome sat on her bed thinking about everything. She knew that she shouldn't let things with Inuyasha affect her so, but she couldn't help it. She cared about him deeply and nothing she did made those feelings go away. There was a knock on her door before it opened, and the last person she wanted to see was standing there.

"What do you want Kikyou?" Kagome groaned getting off her bed. Kikyou didn't say anything so Kagome looked over at her cousin. Kikyou had an odd expression on her face, a mix of sadness and fear clouded her eyes.

"Ki you okay?" Kagome asked using the name she had called her when they were kids. Kikyou closed her eyes and shook her head as if to clear it.

"Uh, yeah, do-do you have a pen I could borrow?" Kikyou said quickly masking her face. Kagome was thoroughly confused.

"Um yeah, here," Kagome said grabbing a pen off her desk and handing it to her.

"Thanks, well, 'night," Kikyou said softly before shutting the door. Kagome stared at the door as if it was about to sprout wings.

_What was that about?_ She asked herself turning away from the door. Kagome changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed thinking about Kikyou's strange behavior.

The next day was just as strange. Kikyou wasn't being as spiteful as she had been lately, she was almost nice. Kagome didn't know what to make of the new Kikyou, she wasn't back to her old self, but she wasn't berating Kagome every chance she got either. Inuyasha hadn't changed much though, he tried to talk to Kagome when he got to her house to pick up Kikyou. Kagome bolted out the door before he could stop her running so she would put distance between the two. Kagome met her Zuki at her metro station and explained everything as they rode to Sango's house.

"So, she just asked to borrow a pen?" Zuki asked trying to make sense of the situation.

"Yes, and then this morning she was nice, well not really nice, but she was civil, I don't know what's going on," Kagome said wringing her hands.

"Well, maybe she was just knocked crazy from the accident and is finally getting her marbles back?" Zuki offered just as in the dark as Kagome. The Before Kagome could respond, a tall young man with brown hair and brown eyes ran up to Kagome.

"Higurashi, how are you?" he asked with a smile.

"Hojo, I'm doing okay, how are you?" Kagome said politely. Zuki was trying to hold back her laughter. They had been going to school with Hojo for years and he still didn't call Kagome by her given name.

"I am well, but there was something I wanted to ask you…" Hojo looked nervous and started looking around.

"What did you want to ask me?" Kagome asked not paying attention to him. Everyone knew that Hojo liked Kagome, he had been trying to work up the nerve to ask her out but always seemed to loose it.

"Oh, I was wondering, do you want to go out to a movie with me this weekend?" He asked suddenly. Kagome whipped her head around to look at him.

"A movie?" Kagome looked to Zuki for help, Zuki just shrugged. "Well, sure Hojo, a movie would be nice," Kagome said slowly. Relief washed over the boy as he beamed at Kagome.

"Great, I'll pick you up around five on Saturday, alright?" He said as the train slowed to a stop.

"Okay," Kagome said as he moved off the train. Kagome looked at her hands then up at Zuki.

"Did he just ask me out on a date?" Kagome asked looking slightly frightened.

"Yes, I believe he did," Zuki said biting her lip to keep from laughing. Kagome, thankfully, didn't notice and continued to stare at her hands, her issues with Kikyou momentarily forgotten. Kagome was silent the rest of the ride and didn't say much even when they got to Sango's house.

"What's up with Kagome?" Sango asked Zuki closing her front door.

"Hojo asked her out this Saturday, oh and Kikyou isn't being a bitch anymore," Zuki said slipping her shoes off. Kagome had already taken her shoes off and wandered into the living room.

"He finally got the nerve huh?" Sango said crossing her arms and smirking. Zuki snorted and nodded slipping off her shoes and heading further into the house.

"What was that about Kikyou?" Sango asked following her friends into the living room. Zuki glanced at Kagome before divulging the story about Kikyou, Kagome was still in her own world when the story the done. Sango didn't quite know what to make of the new Kikyou, she wanted to believe that Kikyou was changing back to her old self but she wasn't ready to forgive her yet.

"What do you think of all this?" Sango asked. Zuki thought for a moment not sure how she was reacting to the new Kikyou.

"I guess, I'm glad, maybe life will get easier, but I can't help wondering if this is just a new angle she is playing," Zuki said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I'm not ready to trust her either, well I guess we'll just have to see," Sango said shrugging before turning to look at Kagome.

"Whatdya think we'll have to do to snap her out of it?" She asked an evil grin crossing her face. Zuki looked at the ceiling thinking then matched Sango's grin. Without words they knew what the other was thinking, slowly the edged closer to Kagome. Zuki and Sango grinned at each other before pouncing on their friend. Kagome looked up just in time to see her two friends with maniacal grins on their faces.

"Wha- NO!" Kagome was pinned to the floor having the life tickled out of her.

"S-stop it!" Kagome gasped between breaths. Zuki and Sango were laughing just as hard tickling Kagome mercilessly.

"What are you guys doing?" A young mans voice asked from the hall. Zuki glanced up with a grin and sat back on the floor.

"Hey Kohaku, just tickling Kagome."

"Kohaku! Help!" Kagome gasped from the floor. Sango had to stop tickling Kagome because she was laughing too hard. Kagome saw her chance and jumped to her feet running to hid behind Kohaku. Kagome had a wild look in her eyes and her hair was a mess. Zuki and Sango were trying to catch their breath but kept bursting out in laughter when they looked at Kagome. Zuki was the first to get herself under control.

"Sorry Kags, we had to get you out of your head," Zuki said standing up and straightening her clothes. Kagome figured they weren't going to attack her again so she crept from behind Kohaku keeping an eye on Sango. Kohaku shook his head mumbling something about girls making his way into the kitchen.

"Well, you girls ready to go to Shibuya?" Sango asked finally catching her breath. Kagome fixed her hair then nodded with a huge smile.

**AN: Okay, so I'm not happy with this chapter but I don't want to make people angry so here ya go lol, I think my muse is slightly less mad at me but she still isn't helping me as much as normal, if there isn't an update next week it's because I'm not settling. Thank you! R&R**


	12. Something Stupid

**AN: Okay so I'm figuring this out and my writers block is more like a glass wall instead of a brick wall so it should be easier to break! But yeah so I'm thinking that we are a little over halfway through the story, hopefully lol. Enjoy!**

Kagome's winter break wasn't going the way she had hoped. She knew that Christmas wasn't going to be enjoyable, she was single, but she enjoyed shopping with her friends even if Sango disappeared halfway through the day to be with Miroku. Kouga had planned the entire day for Ayame, which she thoroughly enjoyed. Kagome wasn't spending as much time away from home as she had been, she was still working at the dance store, but Kikyou wasn't making her life hell so she didn't feel the need to avoid being at home. Zuki was still upset about Bank, he was still trying to talk to her but she just kept ignoring him. Kagome secretly thought that Zuki was being silly, but she wouldn't say that to Zuki, she liked being her friend. Zuki spent a lot of time at Kagome's house over the break. Her parents were going to be flying in a couple days before the new year and Zuki knew that she would be spending all her time with her family when they got there. Today Zuki and Kagome were in Kagome's living room folding paper cranes for the new year. Souta and Shippou would come a help off and on but they didn't have the patience to sit for long hours folding paper. Zuki was telling Kagome her recent conversation with Bank and her crane was suffering because of it.

"Then he had the nerve to tell me that I'm too sensitive! Can you believe that?!" Zuki nearly yelled. Kagome eyed the paper crane her friend had debating whether or not to tell her what she really thought. She was saved from responding by the front door slamming shut. Kikyou walked into the hall, Kagome could see her shadow on the wall, she was talking quietly on her cell, but Kagome could hear every word. Zuki shut up and sat very still listening hard, what they were hearing made no sense.

"I told you I was done…no! I'm not going to do it!...I don't care if you think I'm being stupid! I-…you wouldn't dare…no! leave her out of this! Fine, fine." Kikyou hung up the phone and walked the rest of the way into the house. Kagome and Zuki quickly went back to folding pretending they didn't hear anything.

"Hey Kagome, Zuki, what are you two doing?" Kikyou asked. Zuki thought she might have been hearing things, but Kikyou sounded, sad. Kagome glanced at Zuki wondering if they were thinking the same thing.

"Folding cranes for the new year, um, want to help?" Kagome asked timidly. Kikyou gave her cousin a small smile before nodding. The three girls sat quietly folding, Kikyou kept her eyes on her work, but Kagome and Zuki kept looking at each other wondering what the hell was going on. Zuki almost jumped through the roof when Kikyou started to talk.

"Hey, Kagome, you haven't gotten any weird phone calls have you?" She asked slowly. Kagome looked frightened for a minute wondering what was going on.

"No, but I did just get a new phone, most people don't have the number," Kagome said softly. Kikyou nodded and went back to her work. Zuki looked at Kagome asking her with he eyes what that was about. Kagome just shook her head as lost as Zuki was. Kagome kept looking up at her cousin, she couldn't help but feel like Kikyou was scared about something, she wanted to ask but worried she wouldn't talk with Zuki in the room. Zuki noticed the way Kagome was looking at Kikyou and worried for her friend. She knew that Kagome wanted her cousin back, but Zuki just didn't trust Kikyou, not with her friends feelings.

"Hey Zuki, would you mind going and getting Souta and Shippou?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"Why?" Zuki asked warily. Kagome gave her a pleading look then glanced over at Kikyou.

"Oh, um, yeah sure," Zuki said standing up. Zuki made like she was going up the stairs to get the boys but turned right around to listen at the door, she wanted to know what was going on.

"Kikyou? Is something wrong?" She heard Kagome ask softly. It was silent for awhile before Kikyou answered slowly.

"It's nothing Kaggy, you shouldn't worry about it," Kikyou responded. Zuki was startled when she heard Kikyou use Kagome's childhood nick name, Kagome hated when anyone but Kikyou called her that.

"Ki, you're my cousin, you're like a sister to me, if something's wrong please tell me, I want to help you. I-I want my sister back." Kagome said the last part so quietly Zuki had to strain to hear her. She hear Kikyou take in a shuddering breath like she was preparing herself to divulge some deep dark secret.

"Kagome, I did something stupid, I made a mistake and I don't know what to do, I-." Kikyou never finished what she was saying because Souta decided at that moment to come downstairs.

"Zuki what are you doing?" He asked loudly. Zuki jumped as a loud noise came from the living room.

"Souta! Don't scare me like that!" Zuki said rounding on Souta. When she turned back around Kagome was standing in the doorway glaring slightly at Zuki. Kikyou was behind her looking scared and angry. Before Zuki could say anything Kikyou pushed past them and went to her room nearly running.

"Hey onee-chan, Shippou says he's hungry but mom won't be home until late, we were wondering if you would cook?" Souta asked nervously. Kagome was still glaring at Zuki and didn't look away when she answered.

"What do you two want?"

"Oh, ramen is fine," Souta said quickly not wanting his sisters wrath directed to him. Kagome gave him a curt nod then went to the kitchen. Zuki let out a breath before groaning.

"Zuki, what were you doing?" Souta asked. Zuki turned and gave him a withering look.

"Nothing, just go back to your room, you don't want to be here when Kagome explodes," Zuki said with a sigh. Souta nodded quickly before running up the stairs, Zuki watched him go before making her way into the kitchen. Kagome was standing over the stove heating up some water, she knew Zuki was there but wanted her to talk first.

"Listen, Kags, I'm sorry for listening in, it's just I don't trust Kikyou. She hasn't been the best person as of late and I don't want her to turn around and mess you up," Zuki said quickly figuring lying wouldn't work, Kagome always seemed to know when people were lying. Zuki noticed Kagome realized a little then sighing she turned around.

"Thanks Zu-chan, you are a really good friend, but I can take care of myself. I know how Kikyou has been acting recently and I don't trust her fully either, but I really think that she's in trouble and I want to help," Kagome said looking at her hands. Zuki walked closer to her friend and crossed her arms.

"I believe you Kags, but what if it's something we can't help with," Zuki said softly. Kagome just shook her head and sighed.

"I don't know but I'm going to try to help if I can." Kagome looked up at Zuki almost asking for her help. Zuki gave her a reassuring smile and nodded, she was going to do what she could to help as well. The two girls got back to cooking and soon Souta and Shippou were timidly making their way into the kitchen.

"I'm not going to explode on you two so don't worry," Kagome said sensing their trepidation. Zuki looked back to see the two boys looking at her with questioning eyes.

"Kagome and I already talked, it's fine," Zuki said shaking her head. She saw the boys visibly relax before rushing into the room and sitting at the table. Zuki got out bowls and chopstick and put them on the table before turning to get herself a water.

"What do you guys want to drink?" Zuki asked looking in the fridge

"Water."

"Coke."

"Okay, one water for Shippou and coke for Souta," Zuki repeated getting said drinks out of the fridge.

"Zuki will you go ask Kikyou if she wants any?" Kagome asked as she started to pour ramen into the boys bowls. Zuki nodded and walked quickly up to Kikyou's room. She was about to knock when she heard a man's voice in the room, a voice that was definitely not Inuyasha's. She couldn't make out what he was saying so she pressed her ear to the door.

"Don't pull something like that again, understand _Kikyou."_ The man spat out Kikyou's name with such venom Zuki felt herself recoil. She started to fear that Kikyou was in trouble but didn't know what to do. She did the only thing she thought would help and knocked on the door.

"Kikyou? Kagome made ramen, we were wondering if you wanted any?" Zuki said. She heard shuffling then the door was opened a crack. Kikyou looked pale and her eyes were darting around in fear but when she spoke her voice was steady.

"I'm not hungry right now, maybe later. Thank you Zuki," Kikyou said her expression not changing. Zuki nodded slowly and didn't move until Kikyou closed the door. Zuki was starting to freak out a little bit, there was a strange man in Kikyou's room and he didn't sound friendly. Zuki ran from the door into the kitchen, the three residents of the kitchen looked at her wild eyes and Kagome was the first to ask what was wrong. Zuki glanced up at the stairs wondering who that man was hoping he wasn't a demon, or at least a demon who could hear really well.

"There's a man in Kikyou's room, it's not Inuyasha, a-and he doesn't sound friendly at all," Zuki said as quietly as she could. Kagome's eyes widened then glanced in the direction of Kikyou's room.

"Shippou, do you smell anyone who shouldn't be here?" Kagome asked softly. Shippou raised his nose and sniffed a little before shaking his head.

"Sorry Kagome, my sense of smell isn't as good as a wolf or dogs nose, I can only smell you guys and the ramen," he said sadly.

"It's okay Shippou-kun," Kagome said with a warm smile. Kagome closed her eyes as if she was trying to sense her surroundings, Zuki suspected she was trying to tap into her miko powers to sense the presence of a demon.

"I can't sense anything so I don't think it's a demon but I might be wrong, he might be able to mask his youkai," Kagome said softly. Everyone froze up when they heard a thump come from the upstairs then it was quiet. The four teens tip-toed over to the kitchen door and looked up the stairs. Shippou had his eyes closed and was straining to hear what was going on. Before they could inspect anything more and knock at the door had them nearly jumping out of their skins. Kagome let out an uneasy breath and went to answer the door, Zuki was very surprised to see her brother standing in the doorway.

"Hey Kagome-chan, I need to talk to Zuki," Yasu said with a small bow. Kagome nodded and stepped back so he could walk into the house.

"Yas? What are you doing here? Why didn't you just call me?" Zuki berated him with questions before he even had his shoes off.

"I did call, you have your phone tuned off," he said a twinge of annoyance in his voice.

"Oh, sorry," Zuki said scratching the back of her neck.

"Look, I just got a call from dad, they changed their flight plan and will be here in two hours," he said not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"What? How? I thought they were in India?" Zuki said scrunching her brow trying to figure how her parents could fly from India to Narita in two hours.

"They were in Seoul when he called me, they wanted to surprise us," he said with mock enthusiasm. Zuki snorted and shook her head, she was about to leave but glanced back at the stairs first.

"Hey, you think he's still up there?" Zuki asked ignoring her brother. Kagome shook her head not knowing the answer. Zuki didn't want to leave her friend if there was a strange man in her cousin's room. She knew there wasn't much she could do but there was strength in numbers.

"I only hear Kikyou up there now, I think she's crying," Shippou said cocking his head to the side to get a better listen.

"Who's here, Inuyasha?" Yasu asked looking between the four teens.

"No, we don't know who he is, but, he sounded angry," Zuki said rubbing her arms unconsciously at the memory. Yasu let out an angry grunt then walked the rest of the way into the house. Before they knew what was going on Yasu was bounding up the stairs to Kikyou's room.

"Kikyou! Open this door!" Yasu shouted banging on it making it shake in the frame. On his tenth knock Kikyou threw open the door her tear streaked face angry.

"What?!" She shouted trying to get Yasu to back down. Yasu stood up and looked over Kikyou's head into her room.

"Nothing," he said then walked away. Kikyou looked confused but when she saw everyone was watching her she slammed her door shut.

"No one was in there, but that doesn't mean he won't come back. You guys shouldn't be alone if he does come back," Yasu said seriously looking up the stairs again.

"My mom should be back soon, she just went out shopping for the New Year," Kagome said. Zuki thought Kagome sounded much more sure of herself then she should.

"Are you sure Kags? I would feel better if Kouga or someone were here," Zuki didn't want to say Inuyasha.

"Look, if he comes back I'll call Kouga or Miroku okay?" Kagome said with a patient smile. Zuki let out a sigh before agreeing.

"Just, promise that you'll call me too okay?" Zuki said. Kagome smiled and nodded. Zuki gave her friend a quick hug before putting her shoes on and following her brother out to his car to drive to Narita Airport.

Thankfully, the angry stranger didn't return that night, but Kikyou didn't come out of her room either. Kagome's mother got back about half an hour after Zuki and Yasu left, Kagome was silently glad her mother was home. She found that her grandfather had gone with her mom out shopping to make sure she got all the right things for the New Year. Kagome wrangled Shippou and Souta into helping her fold more cranes until they decided to go to sleep. Kagome stayed up for another hour before heading to bed herself. When she got to her room there was a new text on her phone from Zuki.

_Hey, got my parents ok, hope creepy didn't come back!_

Kagome chuckled before writing her back to let her know that everything was fine. She got ready for bed and nearly yelled when he phone vibrated to let her know she had another test. Kagome flipped open her phone expecting it to be from Zuki but was surprised to see a text from Inuyasha.

_Zu told me bout the guy, Kikyou is ignoring me, whats goin on?_

She was surprised that Kikyou hadn't told Inuyasha, she was usually all for telling him something that would make him come over. Kagome quickly texted him back explaining that Zuki heard a strange guy but that he hadn't come back. Kagome didn't feel comfortable telling Inuyasha about strange men in her cousins room but she didn't have much of a choice. She waited for a few minutes seeing if he would text back, when he didn't she shut off her phone and crawled into bed falling asleep almost immediately.

Kagome was jolted awake by a loud bang and the sound of her cousin cursing as she walked to her room. She got up slowly and walked to her door opening it just in time to see Kikyou walk past.

"Ki? What's wrong?" Kikyou looked at her cousin the anger in her eyes dissipating.

"Someone told Inuyasha that there was another man in my room and he was just trying to give me the third degree," she said with a grimace. Kagome stopped herself from flinching, hoping that Kikyou didn't suspect her.

"I'm sorry, is everything okay?" Kagome said trying to sound as unaware as possible.

"I don't know, he's mad and I just slammed the door in his face, I'm to tired to deal with this anyways. I'll be fine Kaggy, g'night." Kikyou quickly stepped into her room and closed the door. Kagome stood on in her doorway for a while before retreating back into her room, nearly screaming when she saw the hanyou they had been discussing sitting on her bed. She took a moment too look at him and noticed he wasn't happy.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome hissed walking over to stand over him.

"I want to know what the hell is goin' on and no one will fucking tell me!" He nearly shouted. Kagome sighed not sure what to do about the angry boy. Part of her was glad that he had decided to come to her, but another part was just as angry as Kikyou.

"Look, Zuki thought she heard some guys voice in Kikyou's room earlier today, she doesn't have super demon hearing so it could have just been Kikyou's phone or radio," Kagome said, if Kikyou wasn't going to divulge the truth she wasn't about the destroy the shaky truce they had come too.

"Zuki sounded scared when she talked to me, and she doesn't get scared of much," he pointed out quickly glaring up at Kagome.

"Look, Kikyou can take care of herself, even if there is some weirdo bothering her she can take care of it," Kagome said sitting down on the bed. With an angry growl Inuyasha jumped off the bed and stomped to the other side of the room.

"I'm not worried about her, I'm worried about you!" Kagome almost stopped breathing at this confession. When she didn't say anything Inuyasha slowly turned to look at her his expression soft.

"I'm worried about you," he repeated more softly.

"Why?" Kagome couldn't help the question, she didn't understand at all. Inuyasha crossed the distance between them and crouched low.

"I've been hearing things lately, Sesshoumaru told me that this woman has been hanging around his office a lot lately, when I heard the description I realized that this same chick has been following around Kikyou. I asked Kikyou if she knew her and she made me promise to never speak to her and if I saw her near you to let her know. If Kikyou is worried about you getting hurt then something is up," he said softly. Kagome nodded slightly but that didn't explain why he wasn't worried about his girlfriend.

"Why did you say you weren't worried about Kikyou?" Kagome asked softly, trying not to sound like she was accusing him of anything.

"I guess I am a little, I'm just more worried about you is all," he said like it wasn't strange at all. Kagome couldn't help but get angry at his comment.

"Kikyou is your girlfriend! You're supposed to worry about her more then some girl that you bonded with over similar pain!" Kagome hissed. Inuyasha looked at her with pain in his eyes.

"I can't help it okay? Kikyou…she's pushing me away and to be honest it's not bothering me as much as I thought it would, what bothers me is that I can't get my best friend to look at me let alone talk to me," he said looking away. Kagome felt slightly guilty for causing Inuyasha pain, but didn't let the guilt take hold. After all he was the one who didn't bother to make sure she was okay after all her fights with Kikyou.

"I don't know if you can be considered a friend when you don't look out for them and drop them the minute their girlfriend calls on them," Kagome said not hiding the venom in her voice. Inuyasha flinched and his ears dropped slightly.

"I know, I'm so sorry Kagome, I just, I felt guilty. Kikyou kept accusing me of replacing her with you and I didn't know what to do. I've been a horrible friend but I want to fix that, I need to protect you Kagome, you're my best friend," he said his voice cracking a bit at the end of his confession. Kagome sighed and shook her head having no clue what to do.

"I'm sure that there isn't anything out there that is going to hurt me, besides I know you'll protect me." Kagome gave Inuyasha a warm smile when he jerked his head to look at her. His face broke into a relieved grin before he gave her a rib-cracking hug. Kagome returned the embrace then wiggled out of the hug to get some much needed air.

"Okay now that's cleared up, I need to get to sleep, Zuki, Sango, Ayame, and I are going out to shop tomorrow," Kagome said giving Inuyasha a pat on the head. He grumbled at the pat but smiled at Kagome anyways.

"Thank you, for giving me a second chance, I promise I won't screw this up," he said with such sincerity that Kagome believed him.

"I know you wont, goodnight Inuyasha," Kagome said as she crawled into bed. Inuyasha pulled her covers up to her shoulders and smiled.

"G'night Kagome." Kagome closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep immediately. Inuyasha quietly leaned over and kissed her temple before slipping out her window.

**AN: Awwww :D Sorry if Inuyasha is a bit OOC, but I figured he grew up with both his parents and didn't really have to deal with the stigma of being a hanyou so he's gonna be a bit nicer. Can anyone guess who the mysterious woman is? Oooo hehe. You'll find out in the next chapters I promise! As always thanks for reading please review!**


	13. Conflict

**AN: YAY writers block almost completely gone, that fact that I'm getting this chapter out is a true testament to my insanity. Been having some family health issues so yes I am insane if you were wondering. Anyways, no idea how many chapters are left but not many enjoy! Sorry it's a bit late on Sunday but hey I got it out **

Kagome awoke the next morning feeling very happy and rested. She stretched and reached over to turn on her phone. The phone immediately assaulted her with text messages. Most of them were from Zuki and one from Ayame. According to the messages they had gotten a call asking the band to play a gig that night and the entire band was freaking out. Kagome couldn't figure out why they needed her to help them but she didn't bother to ask. Pulling on jeans and a T-shit, she called Zuki.

"Hey Zuki, yeah I got your messages…yes I can come help, why you need my help I have no idea-…yes I'll help, didn't I just say that?...Okay how do you want me to get there?...Oh? Okay I'll be at my steps see you soon." Kagome pulled her door open and started to the kitchen, pausing momentarily in front of her cousins room. She was tempted to knock and see how she was doing but thought better of it and went to have some food instead. After a simple meal of rice and miso, Kagome was sitting at the bottom of the shrine steps waiting for her ride. Zuki hadn't told her who was picking her up, which was odd, she had just said that someone was on their way to get her. When Suikotsu's car pulled up she happily jumped up and ran to the door, nearly falling over when she saw the driver.

"What are you doing here?" She nearly yelled. Bankotsu just looked over at her and rolled his eyes.

"Just get in the damn car, I didn't sign up to be a chauffer willingly," he said turning his eyes back on the road. Kagome slowly got in the car, shutting her door and buckling her seatbelt she didn't take her eyes off of Bank. He glanced at her before throwing the car into drive and sped off towards Suikotsu's house.

"So are you going to tell me why you are driving?" Kagome asked staring at him.

"I got suckered into the job, Suzuki was trying to get Renkotsu to come get you but he refused and made me come," he responded all his annoyance very apparent in his voice.

"Zuki, she hates being called Suzuki, the only person who is allowed to call her that is her grandmother," Kagome said turning to watch the trees fly by.

"You know a lot about her huh?" Bank asked glancing over at her again.

"I should, she's one of my best friends," Kagome said laughing slightly at the idiotic question.

"Then why does she hate me?" He pressed. Kagome shot him an evil glare that made him look away. Kagome didn't want to answer his question because she didn't want to lie. After awhile she felt his eyes on her again and she rounded on him.

"What?"

"Answer my question," Bank demanded looking back at the road. Kagome let out an angry sigh and clenched her fists.

"She doesn't hate you, there aren't many people in this world she hates. Just lying to her about some lyrics won't make her hate you," she responded truthfully, hoping that would be enough for him, knowing that it wouldn't.

"Then why is it whenever she see's me she screams at me or has her brother threaten to break something?" He asked his voice rising a bit in anger. Kagome had to hold back a snort, this guy was really dense.

"Look, I'm not going to tell you, I enjoy breathing," Kagome said with a humorless laugh. Bank grumbled something and the rest of the drive was silent. Kagome flipped on the radio after a bit, bothered by the uncomfortable silence. When Bank pulled into the drive of Renkotsu and Suikotsu's house, he barely had time to put the car in park before Kagome was running into the house. Kagome slowed as she reached the closed door, there were loud voices coming from the other side. She leaned against the door trying to make out what was going on the other side without going in. Bank walked up and stood behind Kagome wondering what she was doing. She noticed him and put a finger to her mouth to keep him quiet. Kagome was having a hard time making out what they were fighting about but she thought it had something to do with a new song Zuki had written. Kagome pressed her ear harder against the door, then jumped back when something hit the door.

"DON'T THROW THAT!" She heard Renkotsu yell. She head Zuki say something and then someone was stomping towards the door. Kagome jumped back just as the door was flung open, Zuki stood in the doorway seething with rage. She looked between Bankotsu and Kagome before turning back around.

"Let them decide," she said softly gesturing behind her.

"Decide what?" Kagome asked stepping around Zuki into the room. Renkotsu was sulking behind his drums while Suikotsu was lying on the floor staring at the ceiling. Ayame was glaring at Renkotsu clutching her bass like it was her lifeline.

"We're trying to make a set list for tonight, the only problem is Bank's band is playing before us. Our sounds are so different we are trying to find songs that won't clash too bad with their music," Zuki said walking over to the couch. Kagome glanced back and Bank noticing that he was scowling at Zuki.

"It's not my fault that we have a harder sound," he grumbled walking further into the room.

"I didn't say it was your fault," Zuki said massaging her temples. Kagome was slightly surprised that Zuki hadn't yelled at Bank, he seemed to notice as well perking up slightly.

"It also doesn't help that we got an anonymous song request," Suikotsu said not moving from his spot.

"For what song?" Kagome asked sitting down on the couch next to Zuki. Zuki sighed and leaned against Kagome resting her head on her shoulder.

"What song was requested?" Kagome asked looking down at her stressed friend.

"Lies. I mean I love the song, but it just doesn't mesh with Bank's music," Zuki said sitting up and throwing her hands in the air.

"Why won't it work?" Bank asked sitting down and slouching in a chair.

"We'll play it then try to figure this mess out," Zuki said pushing herself off the couch. She moved to stand behind the electric piano and situated her mic, then noticed no one else had moved into position.

"Hey, we're playing the damn song, now get up!" Zuki yelled and glared at everyone. Suikotsu jumped to his feet as Ayame and Renkotsu got their instruments ready. Zuki nodded to Ayame and she started to strum out the beginning of the song. Zuki played the entering chord, then pressed started to play the prerecorded brass section as Renkotsu entered in on his drums. Suikotsu played his repeating chord looking back as Zuki played on the piano before they started to sing.

_Lies, to deceive  
Tellin' lies, tellin' lies  
I can't believe  
Lies, to deceive  
So many lies, so many lies  
Why do we believe_

Zuki sang the next part alone, changing her piano setting to strings.__

I've done wrong  
I've listened to the wrong advice  
I saw something in you once  
Now I see it ain't so nice  
Trouble is, I believed in you  
I was the one who was being fooled  
But I won't let it be the same  
I won't fall back into your little game of

Suikotsu and Ayame joined back in to sing the chorus with Zuki, swaying slightly to the slow beat.__

Lies, that deceive  
Your little lies, your little lies  
I can't believe  
Lies, won't retrieve  
The love you lost, the love you lost  
When you lost me

You filled my head with untruth  
Made me believe that you were you  
Fed me lines of make-believe  
But this time it's you who'll see

Your lies, won't retrieve  
The love you lost, the love you lost  
When you lost me

Everyone quieted their instruments for the sax solo that expressed the sadness in the song. When his solo was done they all stopped playing for a moment, joining in again when Zuki started to sing.__

When the situation occurred  
You quickly hid behind your words  
I opened up my eyes  
And soon I realized  
That it's too late, my love has turned to hate  
And there's nothing, nothing left for you  
And your lies

Zuki sung into the echo mike holding out the last note before they started to play louder to finish the song.

_  
Why do we believe_

Kagome sat up and clapped enthusiastically but stopped when she saw Zuki scowl at her piano.

"Okay, I guess I see your point, that songs great by the way," Bank said sitting up and resting his elbows on his knees.

"Thanks, I feel bad but I don't think we can play it," Zuki said playing a scale on the piano.

"Why not? I mean yeah Strip Project has a much different sound but it's not like we're trying to mix rap and jpop, it's just ska and rock, they can work together," Kagome said sitting up a bit straighter. Zuki tilted her head to the side thinking about what Kagome was taking about.

"What's your set list again Bank?" Zuki asked looking at her piano.

"Um, Feel, You're So Real, and Disease," he said counting off the three songs.

"Alright, not the happiest songs but they aren't slow like Lies, they are faster. Let's see, what else would work, I hate doing the slow songs," Zuki said starting to walk around patting her legs.

"We could do, I Know," Suikotsu said. Zuki stopped walking and thought about it before shaking her head.

"This is the same crowd we always play too, it's overplayed for them," Zuki said resuming her pacing. Kagome thought through the songs she had heard, trying to think of one.

"Okay, well Strip Project's songs aren't very happy, in fact the four songs that will be played aren't that happy. Yours," Zuki gestured towards Bank. "Are cynical, at least they seem that way from the lyrics, so our other two songs should be happy ones." Kagome shifted through the songs that they had written trying to figure out which songs would be good.

"I can't believe I'm suggesting this," Renkotsu said rubbing his bald head. "The World is New." Ayame whipped her head around so fast, Kagome thought she would get whiplash.

"You hate that song," Zuki said just as flabbergasted as Ayame.

"Yeah well, we need a happy song that we don't play much and that song is happy and we don't play it much," Renkotsu said twirling his drumstick avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Well, if we're going for the sappy love songs we might as well play Nobody But Me," Suikotsu said sitting down on the ground with his guitar.

"Well, I guess it's settled then, we're playing those three songs," Zuki said flopping down on the couch.

"Shouldn't you guys be rehearsing, the show is in four hours," Bank said tapping his foot. Everyone turned to Bank before there was a flurry of movement. The band all moved to their positions to play their songs and work out the kinks.

Zuki was sitting at a table with all of her friends sans Bankotsu, but she hadn't quite considered him a friend. They were all chatting and waiting for Strip Project to take the stage. Kikyou and Inuyasha had even decided to show up, although neither of them looked to be having fun. Kagome however was having a great time, despite having to see Inuyasha with his arm around Kikyou. Suddenly the lights dimmed and the stage light came up to feature Strip Project. Bankotsu was the front man, his head was bowed his guitar hanging at his side. He had worn some dark jeans that had some very strategic tears, his shirt was a dark blue, Zuki silently admitted that he looked good. Everyone had met the rest of the band when they were setting up. Ryu was their bass player, he was standing to the right of Bank on stage, he was wearing a black shirt that was skin tight and showed off his dragon tattoo on his arm. Kaito was their second guitarist, Zuki learned that he and Jakotsu had been dating for a littler over a year. Kaito was dressed just as flamboyantly as the first time Zuki had seen him, he had skin tight black leather pants and a silver mesh muscle shirt. Their drummer, Aimi, was wearing black cargo's and a shocking green one shoulder tank. She had a run in with Renkotsu as everyone was setting up. Ren wanted his drum set to be used for both bands while Aimi wanted hers. To make matters worse, Suikotsu decided to take Aimi's side in the argument. They eventually got it resolved when Bank and Zuki shouted down their bands and decided to use the drum set that the club provided. Zuki saw Bank look back to his other guitarist a silently counted out the song. Kaito started right into his part, soon after Bank, Ryu, and Aimi joined in for the rest of the intro. Bank stopped playing to start singing. Right after he started to sing, the music got quiet with only Kaito playing a light rift and Aimi and Ryu playing every few bars.

_Feels like you made a mistake_

_You made somebody's heart break._

_But now I have to let you go_

_I have to let you go_

_You left a stain_

The band joined back in playing louder and started to really get into the song.

_On every one of my good days_

_But I am stronger then you know_

_I have to let you go_

_No ones ever turned you over_

_No ones tried_

_To ever let you down_

_Beautiful girl_

_Bless your heart_

Kaito and Ryu walked up to their mic's to sing backup with a chorus.

_I got a disease_

_Deep inside me, makes me_

_Feel uneasy baby_

_I can't live without you_

_Tell me what am I s'posed to do about it_

_Keep your distance from me_

_Don't pay no attention to me_

_I got a disease_

Zuk was totally focused on Bank, when he started to sing the chorus she felt like he was staring right at her. He had left his guitar hanging for the chorus and was grabbing the microphone leaning towards the audience. Before they started singing up again Kaito started to play a really cool rift that gave Zuki chills

_Feels like you're making a mess_

_You're hell on wheels in a black dress_

_You drove me to the fire_

_You left me there to burn_

_Every little thing you do is tragic_

_And all my life I thought it was magic_

_Beautiful girl_

_I can't breath_

Ryu and Kaito joined back in for the chrorus. Bank had taken the mic out of the stand and was walked around the stage signing to the audience. Zuki noticed that a lot of girls where grabbing for him.

_I got a disease_

_Deep inside me, makes me_

_Feel, uneasy baby_

_I can't live without you_

_Tell me what am I s'posed to do about it_

_Keep your distance from me_

_Don't pay no attention to me_

_I got a disease_

When Bank sang the chorus he clutched at his heart crouching slightly making eye contact with Zuki.

_And well I think that I'm sick_

_Well leave me be while _

_my world is coming down on me_

_You taste like honey, honey, _

Bank pointed to Zuki and now she had no doubt that he was looking at her when he was singing, she didn't know what to think. Zuki glanced over at Kagome who had noticed the eye contact and pointing as well.

_Tell me can I be your honey_

_Be, be strong_

Bank patted his chest while he took steps away from the stage closing his eyes.

_Keep tellin' myself it wont' take long till_

_I'm free of my disease_

_Yeah well free of my disease_

_Free of my disease_

_Oh, and well I got a disease_

_Deep inside me makes me_

_Feel uneasy baby_

_I can't live without you tell me_

_What am I s'posed to do about it_

_Keep your distance from me_

_Don't pay no attention to me_

_I got a disease_

Bank had put the mic back in the stand and refused to break eye contact with Zuki. He didn't take his hands off the mic and when he moved the mic stand moved with him

_And well I think that I'm sick_

_Well leave me be while_

_My world is comin' down on me_

_You taste like honey, honey_

_Tell me can I be your honey_

_Be, be strong_

_Keep telling myself_

_It won't take long till_

_I'm free of my disease_

_Yeah well free of my disease_

_Set me free of my disease_

_Oh yeah_

The song started to slow down before the entire band hit their last note. The club exploded with applause, everyone was clapping except Zuki and her friends, none of them had missed what Bank was doing. Sango, being the very vocal person that she is, was the first to talk.

"What the hell was that about?" She said leaning towards Zuki. Bank was saying something to the audience but Zuki wasn't' hearing him.

"I have no idea," Zuki said softly.

"Bullshit." Zuki's head shot up to look at Inuyasha, he was looking right back. "You know what that was about, you just don't want to admit it," he said crossing his arms. Zuki's eyes narrowed until she was giving him the worst glare she had ever given him.

"You're one to talk about not admitting things, I'm going backstage," she said standing up before anyone could ask her anymore questions. She didn't care if anyone followed her, Zuki glanced up and saw Bank glance at her before he started up their next song. She stormed back stage so she didn't have to look at him. Zuki heard Ryu strum out the into to Feel on his base, she tried to tune it out thinking about when they had to go on stage. Zuki flung herself down on the battered old sofa covering her eyes with her arm. She could feel the bass pump through her body and snatches of lyrics that she didn't understand. She didn't move when the stage door opened and closed fairly loudly, she didn't move until someone sat down next to her knees. Zuki peaked out from under her arm and nearly screamed when she saw her brother.

"What are you doing here?" She asked propping herself up on her elbows.

"Mom and Dad wanted to see you guys perform, I came along to be the designated driver, Kagome told me what happened," he said leaning back on the couch. Zuki dropped back onto the couch, crossed her arms and frowned.

"Alright, I've stood behind you in this and I haven't said anything but you need to be told. You like him, it's obvious everyone can see it, and from what I heard of this little performance he likes you too, so will you stop biting his head off every time you talk to him and try to be nice," He said quickly, staring her down. Zuki glanced up at him before trying to burrow further into the couch.

"Look, you can listen to me or not, but from the sound of it Strip Project is done with their set and you guys are up next," Yasu said patting her on the leg before standing up. It took a moment for Zuki to process what her brother had said, but when she did she was on her feet and running to the girls bathroom. Zuki locked the door, flipped the toilet lid down, and sat to wait for Strip Project to leave the dressing room and her band to come in. She heard their footsteps and whoops of excitement before she understood what they were saying.

"Man, that was an awesome show." Zuki heard what she thought was Kaito say.

"Yeah, even if I had to play on that old drum set," Aimi replied.

"Hey, Bank, what was with you tonight? During Disease you were all energy and out there, and then we started to play You're So Real, you just sort of died," Kaito said. Zuki hear Bank mumble something but she couldn't catch it. She heard the door to the club open and let out a breath of air, her band was coming in.

"Alright, you need to clear out or else there won't be any room for us," Ayame said. Zuki heard murmurs of agreement and the door finally closed.

"Zuki?" Ayame knocked on the girls bathroom door. "C'mon, we're on in ten minutes, get out here and let me do your makeup." Zuki stood and opened the door to face her band. Ayame was at the door looking worried, Suikotsu was a few feet behind her with the same look. Renkotsu was already sitting in front of a mirror perfecting his face makeup. Zuki gave them a bright smile and walked over to a spare mirror. Everyone got ready in record time and they were taking their places on the stage before Zuki had a chance to think about what was going on. The lights in the club went dark right before the stage light came up illuminating Social Misery. Zuki glanced back at the brass quartet nodding to them, she silently counted them out and they started the intro to the song. Renkotsu and Suikotsu joined in soon after, followed by Ayame. Zuki readied herself to sing, she looked over the crowd and saw her brother and parents sitting at the table her friends had been at before. All of her friends were now at the foot of the stage screaming and cheering them on. She couldn't help the smile that came onto her face, glancing back at Suikotsu making sure he was ready to sing. With a nod from him Zuki grabbed the mic and sang her heart out.

_I was sitting and waiting_

_Just thinking, contemplating my life when I heard the phone_

_I picked up the receiver_

_And I did not believe her_

_When I heard a voice say you're not alone_

Zuki took the mic off the stand and took a few steps back to sing the chorus next to Suikotsu.

_When I am down and I am blue_

_All I have to do_

_Is close my eyes and think of you_

There was short break, Sui smiled down at Zuki before she sang the last line on her own

_And the world is new_

Zuki walked back to the mic stand putting the mic back, out of the corner of her eye she saw Bank sitting at the bar, focused on her. Zuki looked away and decided to ignore him for the rest of the set.

_Life was getting hectic_

_And things were unexpected_

_When I first received your all_

_But now it is the best thing_

_That filled up what was missing_

_And now my life in envied by all_

Zuki smiled back at Ayame and Suikotsu as the three of them sang the chorus.

_When I am down and I am blue_

_All I have to do_

_Is close my eyes and think of you_

There was the same break in the singing, the saxophone stepped foreward a bit to play his solo. Zuki moved to the music shaking her head around letting her adrenaline take over her body. The music stopped for a second and Ayame played a quick bass rift before the brass quartet started in again. Zuki jumped up to the mic to sing again not thinking about anything except what she was singing.

_I was sitting and waiting_

_Just thinking, contemplating my life when I heard the phone_

_I picked up the receiver _

_And I did not believe her_

_When I heard a voice say you're not alone_

_When I am down and I am blue_

_All I have to do_

_Is close my eyes and think of you_

Zuki sang out the last line of the song slowly holding the notes on each word.

_And the world is new_

The music started to slow down before everyone hit the last chord. The room exploded with applause and screaming, Zuki glanced down and saw all of her friends there, except Kagome. She looked up and scanned the room and saw Kagome near the alley door talking to Kikyou. Suikotsu noticed that Zuki wasn't giving her normal speech and decided to take over.

"Thank you! That was The World is New, the next song we will be singing is called Lies, this song was requested but we don't know who it was, but thank you anonymous!" He said. Zuki jerked out of her trance and counted out the song.

Kagome glanced up when they started to play Lies, Kikyou had dragged her away from the base of the stage but wouldn't tell her why.

"Look, Ki if you aren't going to tell me what's going on I'm going to go back to the stage okay?" Kagome said started to walk in the direction she said. Kikyou grabbed her wrist, when Kagome looked back she noticed Kikyou was staring at someone in the crowd, fear filled her eyes.

"Kikyou? What is it?" Kagome asked looking into her cousins face. Kikyou looked at her and said one word that sent chills down her spine.

"Naraku."

**AN: Dun duh dun!! Lol I had to do that, yes evil man is revealed, again sorry it's so late in the day, my muse is still being stubborn. As always R&R!**


	14. Saving Face

**AN: And we are going to find out why Kikyou has pulled an about face! Weee!**

"_Kikyou? What is it?" Kagome asked looking into her cousins face. Kikyou looked at her and said one word that sent chills down her spine._

"_Naraku."_

Kagome whipped her head around and saw him, flanked by two of his flunkies. His dark hair was pulled back and tied at the nape of his neck, he wore a black suit, Kagome could see the slight bulge at his side where he kept his gun. His violet eyes were sweeping the room looking for something, or someone. Kagome glanced back at her cousin, realizing that Naraku was looking for Kikyou. Naraku was one of the most well known yakuza members in their area. He had gone to the same school as Kikyou and Kagome, but dropped out soon after Kikyou got in the car accident. Of course back then he wasn't known as Naraku. Tsukasa, Onigumo, nephew to the head of the biggest yakuza family in Japan. At the time, no one realized that Onigumo was already part of his uncles 'family,' he had kept that a secret. After he dropped out he had been dubbed Naraku, and soon everyone knew who he was. Very few people knew that Onigumo and Naraku were one in the same, Kagome knew, and it frightened her. Naraku hadn't yet spotted them, so Kagome did the first thing she could think of, and pulled her cousin into the changing room. Zuki saw Kagome dragging Kikyou into the back, the look on both of their faces made Zuki's stomach clench. They were scared, but of what she couldn't figure out. Social Misery finished playing Lies, Zuki quickly said goodnight and ran backstage as fast as she could. She found Kikyou sitting on the couch, staring straight ahead, her face as impassive as ever, but her eyes were clouded with fear. Kagome was pacing the room muttering to herself and wringing her hands.

"What the hell happened?" Zuki asked walking up and grabbing Kagome by the shoulders.

"Naraku is out there," Kagome whispered and kept wringing her hands. Zuki's blood ran cold, she couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"He can't be, why the hell would he come here, this place doesn't have any yakuza affiliation," Zuki hissed dropping her hands to her sides. Renkotsu, Suikotsu, and Ayame walked in, all three looking slightly miffed.

"What the hell was that out there?" Renkotsu asked shoving Zuki's guitar into her hands. Ayame saw Kikyou and Kagome first and realized something was wrong.

"What's going on?" She asked looking between the three girls.

"Kagome said Naraku is here, but he can't be here, right?" Zuki said, almost begging her friends to tell her it was a joke. Suikotsu and Renkotsu look at each other before leaving the dressing room. Zuki knew that they were checking the club, she silently prayed that Kagome was hallucinating. Suikotsu returned looking slightly pale, he didn't have to say anything to confirm what Kagome said.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Zuki asked her voice rising slightly.

"I don't know, but Ren is looking for the manager to let him know," Suikotsu said moving and sitting next to Kikyou.

"He's looking for me." Zuki spun around to look at Kikyou, wondering why she had said that.

"Why would he be looking for you?" Zuki asked, trying to keep the anger out of her voice.

"I can't tell you, but I know that he's looking for me," she repeated not looking at any of them. Kagome crouched before her cousin putting her hands on her jean clad knees.

"Ki, he can't be looking for you, but if he is, we need to tell someone, the police, someone," Kagome said emphasizing her words by squeezing Kikyou's knees. Kikyou gave her younger cousin a sad smile before shaking her head.

"We can't go to the police," she said, not bothering to explain why.

"Then tell us what the hell is going on!" Zuki demanded clenching her fists. Ayame placed a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down, it wasn't Kikyou's fault that the Yakuza were looking for her. Kikyou glanced up at Zuki, almost sizing her up to see if she was worthy of the information. The door to the dressing room opened to reveal Renkotsu, closely followed by, Sango, Miroku, Bankotsu, Yasu, Kouga and Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked between Kikyou and Kagome before moving and sitting next to Kikyou, giving Kagome an apologetic smile. Kagome smiled back and shook her head, telling him he didn't need to apologize. Kouga went to Ayame and pulled her into a strong hug, kissing the top of her head. Yasu went and put an arm around his younger sisters shoulders. Yasu had overheard Renkotsu telling the club manager about Naraku. He went and told his parents he was going to find Zuki, the others had seen his fear and followed.

"I found the manager, he isn't happy, Naraku hasn't done anything yet so he can't call the cops. Naraku is out there asking questions about you Kikyou, mind telling us what the hell that's about?" Renkotsu demanded in much the same manner as Zuki. Kikyou looked around the room, her eyes narrowed, and mouth pressed. She looked down at her cousin who gave her an encouraging smile.

"I, did something for him, and now I refused, he is trying to make me work for him again," Kikyou said. Zuki's first thought was that Naraku had somehow tricked Kikyou into becoming a comfort worker, but if he had done that she wouldn't still be in school. Inuyasha was stiff sitting next to his girlfriend, in not so many words he was pissed. Pissed at Naraku for using Kikyou like that, and pissed at Kikyou for not telling him what was going on. Kagome however was sympathetic, she was having the same thoughts as Zuki.

"What did he make you do?" She gently prodded, hoping that it wasn't what she was thinking.

"I helped him smuggle girls into the country," she said softly, hanging her head in shame. Zuki's initial pity turned to anger, everyone knew that the yakuza would smuggle young girls from China to be sex workers, but Zuki never thought she would meet one of the people who made it possible.

"How could you do that?!" Sango screamed, voicing Zuki's outrage. "How could you willingly help those bastards bring in young girls just to be used as sex toys!" There was a murmur of agreement. Inuyasha glared at his girlfriend before standing up quickly and walking away from her. Zuki could see that he was trembling, from what thought she couldn't tell. Kikyou looked around the room, looking scared and slightly desperate.

"I didn't have a choice! If I didn't help him, he…," Kikyou trailed off looking down at her cousin, fear taking over her eyes. Inuyasha turned around and glared at Kikyou, Zuki knew now that he was trembling with rage.

"What could be worse then helping him get girls huh? What the fucking hell could be worse then that!?" He bellowed clenching his fists so hard Zuki was sure he was cutting up his hands.

"He would have taken Kagome!" Kikyou yelled back jumping to her feet, anger pouring off her in waves. Kagome fell back a hand covering her mouth, Inuyasha had recoiled like he had been hit. Zuki felt Yasu tighten his grip on her shoulder. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, their eyes meeting, both filled with fear.

"I overheard on of his floozies on the phone at school three months before the car accident. I was coming home from work, she was at the shrine steps relaying Kagome's schedule to this person on the phone. I cornered her and got her to tell me what was going on, when I found out, I was stupid and angry. I went right to Naraku and demanded that he leave Kagome alone, he said he would only leave her alone if I helped him, so I did," Kikyou said looking down at her cousin sadly. Kagome stood up close to tears, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I'm so sorry Kaggy, I tried to stop, I threatened to go to the police and I left. He told me I would regret it, a week later we got in the car accident," Kikyou whispered looking at her cousin.

"You mean, Naraku did that? But the police told us that Inuyasha lost control of the car?" Miroku asked looking at Inuyasha for confirmation. Inuyasha shook his head and shrugged. "I can't really remember what happened, all I remember is the fight Kikyou and I got in right before we crashed." Zuki heard Kouga whisper something to Ayame who looked close to tears.

"So why didn't he just take Kagome when you were in a coma?" Kouga asked. Kikyou shook her head not knowing why he left her alone.

"Inuyasha, it was because of Inuyasha, whenever I wasn't with any of you guys, I was with him," Kagome said looking around the room before looking at Inuyasha giving him a small smile. Inuyasha blushed but returned the smile then crossed his arms.

"Okay so Kagome is safe, right?" Yasu asked keeping his eyes on Kikyou.

"I don't know, I haven't done anything for Naraku since I woke up, he hasn't done anything yet but he's threatening to," Kikyou said apologizing with her eyes.

"We need to go to the police," Suikotsu said looking determined.

"I can't, if I go to the police I'll get arrested too," Kikyou said her voice strained with fear. Everyone was silent letting the information sink in. Zuki glanced at Inuyasha an unknown conflict played behind his eyes.

"What are we going to do?" Ayame asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"We have to keep Kagome and Kikyou safe," Inuyasha said as if it was obvious.

"How?" Miroku asked.

"They can't be left alone, Inuyasha, you should talk to your brother, Naraku is a hanyo, we humans don't stand much of a chance against him, I know we can't go to the police, but Sesshoumaru is the next best thing," Sango said pulling out of her brothers protective grasp. Inuyasha didn't look happy with Sango's suggestion, but at this point she wasn't worried about sparing any feelings. Inuyasha crossed his arms and glowered at Sango, trying to be stubborn.

"Look, I know you hate your brother, he's a cold asshole, yada, yada, we've heard it all before but this isn't some silly little thing like getting help on homework, these are Kikyou and Kagome's lives, so suck it up and call him, or I'll do it for you," Sango said matching his glare. Inuyasha glanced at Kikyou and Kagome, then back to Sango before giving her a curt nod. Inuyasha pulled out his cell phone and dialed his brother. Sango listened to the conversation for a bit before turning to Ayame and Kouga.

"We could use the help of the wolves, I know they've had problems with the Yamaguchi-gumi family, you think they would enjoy the chance to work against them?" Kouga listened to her then looked down at Ayame, she looked up and nodded before turning back to Sango.

"I'll talk to my grandfather, even if the elders don't want to help, I'll convince him and he'll make them," she said with a confident smile. Sango smiled back and nodded before turning to Kagome and Kikyou.

"Okay, we should get you two home," she said with a smile.

Kagome sat in her living room half listening to Sesshoumaru talk to her mother about the situation. Strangely enough, when Inuyasha told his brother about Naraku, Sesshoumaru was all for helping protect Kagome and Kikyou. It turns out, Naraku had attempted to take Rin at one point in time, he failed miserably underestimating the small girl that had the cold lords heart. Sesshoumaru had been working with his father ever since to bring the yakuza member down. Kikyou sat next to Kagome avidly paying attention to what Sesshoumaru was saying Inuyasha sat on her other side stealing glances towards Kagome every so often. Kagome was stuck in her own thoughts she was scared, she was sure of that, but she wasn't as scared as she thought she would be. The thought of having two different demon clans protecting her and her cousin helped quell that fear. Also, the fact that Inuyasha said that he wasn't going to leave either of them alone for any longer then he had to helped as well. Sesshoumaru was telling Kagome's mother that he had convinced his father to lend them two security guards to watch the house, said guards were standing in the doorway on the living room, one facing out the other facing into the living room. Both were inu youkai, their hair was white but cut so it fell on their shoulders. They wore black suites and sunglasses, Kagome couldn't help but think they looked like the Men In Black, this thought almost made her giggle out loud. Kagome was so lost in thought the flurry of movement startled her, Sesshoumaru was bowing to her mother, thanking her for her time. Her mother bowed back thanking him for protecting her daughter and niece. Kagome bowed respectively to Inuyasha's older brother as he left her house. Kikyou made eye contact with her cousin the worry still in her eyes.

"Don't worry, we're safe now," Kagome said with a smile. Kikyou managed to give her a small smile before retreating to her room, completely ignoring her boyfriend. Inuyasha watched her go noticing that he wasn't upset that she didn't speak to him, he was too focused on Kagome to care. Said girl looked up at him, he could read in her eyes that she trusted him implicitly. He couldn't help but feel warm at that thought, not many people trusted him, but this girl, his best friend, trusted him with her life.

"How are you doing?" He asked tentatively.

"A little scared, but not that much, I know you'll keep us safe," she responded with a warm smile. Inuyasha blushed slightly and smiled back. Kagome went to her mother and spoke briefly before hugging her. Her little brother gave her a strong hug before walking over to Inuyasha.

"Thank you for keeping Kagome-onee-chan safe, Inu-no-oniichan," Souta quickly hugged Inuyasha then ran to his room. Inuyasha was slightly taken aback by the hug and being called brother, but at the same time it made him feel good. Although discrimination towards hanyous had diminished drastically over the years it was still very rare to meet people who really didn't care what you were. Kagome's family were some of these people, they treated Inuyasha like everyone else, if not a bit more warmly because the females loved his ears. He had always felt welcome in their house, it was strange, his own brother didn't start being nice to him until he had started dating Rin. Kagome's mother walked over to Inuyasha giving him a warm smile.

"Would you like some ramen?" Inuyasha nodded immediately. Kun-Loon smiled and walked to the kitchen to fix the food. Kagome and Inuyasha followed her mother and sat at the kitchen table silently. Kun-Loon, kept looking over her shoulder not used to either of them being so quiet. Kagome was caught up thinking about how Naraku was going to get to them now, if he had the resources to cause a car accident that the police couldn't figure out, he must be intelligent. Inuyasha was caught up in an internal conflict between Kagome and Kikyou, he knew that he was supposed to be a supportive boyfriend, but at the moment he wanted nothing to do with Kikyou. He felt that it was his duty to protect his girlfriend, but that was all he felt for her, his feelings for the young woman sitting next to him however were confusing and gave him a headache. When the food was done being cooked the three occupants sat and ate in silence fro awhile before Kagome and her mother spoke about the slightly altered New Years plans. They had planned on going up north to an onsen, but because of the circumstances they were now staying home. Kun-Loon finished eating and left the two teenagers to their own devices, secretly hoping that Inuyasha would realize his feelings for her daughter. Inuyasha quickly finished his second helping of ramen, and then realized that he and Kagome were very alone, and sitting very close to each other. He felt his face heat up as he looked over at his girlfriends cousin. She didn't notice that he was looking at her so he took the time to study her features. She was focused on eating and he couldn't help but think that she was cute when she ate. Inuyasha was very surprised to find that when she said she wasn't scared, she had been telling the truth. Kagome didn't smell scared, there was a bit of fear in her scent, but not as much as Kikyou. Kikyou smelled like she was terrified, Inuyasha agreed that she should be, what he couldn't understand was why Kagome's wasn't as scared. Inuyasha saw Kagome frown, and then he smelled the guilt. He didn't get it, why would she be feeling guilty, she didn't do anything wrong, she was just the obsession of some sick yakuza guy. He saw her furrow her brow and frown slightly before biting her lower lip.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" He asked making her jump slightly. Kagome let go of her lip and looked up at the hanyou, thinking of the best way to answer him.

"I can't help feeling like this is my fault," she said looking down at her food.

"What? How the hell is this your fault? Kikyou was the idiot who let Naraku manipulate her, not you," Inuyasha said as if that settled it. Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"She wouldn't have to work for him if it wasn't for me." Inuyasha's mouth flopped open in amazement. This young woman had a crazed yakuza hanyou after her and she was blaming herself for her cousins stupidity. Inuyasha was torn between shaking her and telling her she was an idiot and hugging her amazed at her ability to care. Any sane person would hate Kikyou for the way she had been treating them, but not his Kagome. The moment she found out her cousin was in trouble she forgave all past discretions and promptly started to try and fix the problem. Inuyasha shook his head and laughed, earning him a glare.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked, thinking he was laughing at her.

"Nothing really, you are just one of the most confusing people I have ever met. You care, maybe too much. Naraku is trying to kidnap you and turn you into a sex slave, Kikyou was dumb and instead of going to the police she took matters into her own hands, and you feel guilty, normal people don't do that," he said giving her a small smile. Kagome frowned and thought about what he said before feeling slightly offended.

"You're saying I'm abnormal," she felt her temper rise.

"No, I'll admit you're very weird, but in a good way, you care about people, and that's what makes you such a wonderful person," he responded looking down at the table. Kagome felt her brain stop working, Inuyasha had said she was a wonderful person. Sure he had complimented her before, but it was always backhanded or there was a insult before it, but this, this was straightforward.

"Thank you," she said softly, feeling the blush creep up to her cheeks. They sat in comfortable silence with each other for a few more minutes before Kagome let out a huge yawn.

"You should go to bed," Inuyasha said standing up and offering her his hand. Kagome took it and let him pull her up, he didn't let her hand go when she was on her feet. She looked up into his amber eyes while he looked into her grey blue eyes. They looked at each other inching slowly closer and closer when a crash broke them out of the trance. Buyou had knocked Kagome's ramen bowl onto the ground trying to eat it. Both teens blushed furiously and didn't make eye contact.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then?" Kagome squeaked, getting angry that her voice wouldn't cooperate. Inuyasha mumbled something incoherent that she took as confirmation. Even though he was more embarrassed then he had ever been, he walked Kagome to her room to make sure it was empty. They repeated their goodnights at her door, then she shut it. Inuyasha stood staring at the door for a long while thinking about what had almost happened. He had almost kissed her, that had happened twice now. He felt something at his ankles and he looked down to find the fat cat weaving in between them. Inuyasha knew he needed to make a decision and fast because he couldn't keep bouncing back and forth. He just didn't know how he was going to do that, he needed help, and he knew just the girl to ask.

**AN: Ooo, Kikyou's an idiot! I'm not a Kikyou hater, I pity her really, so don't worry she won't end up with Inuyasha, and she won't be going back to bitch mode, at least not towards Kagome. The story is starting to get wrapped up, I'm slightly sad but extremely happy at the same time! As always R&R!**


	15. Taken

**AN: So so so sorry this is late, it's spring break and I've been driving since Saturday morning so I didn't really have a chance to write or get online, again I'm sorry but here you go!! Yeah don't own Inuyasha, hopefully ya'll know this already, not much to say, I only have three reviews, which makes me sad, but anywho! Read and Review!!**

It had been three days since Kikyou had confessed working with Naraku. The wolves had arrived the morning after they saw Naraku, Ayame's tribe had deferred to Kouga because he knew the area better. Kouga had chosen a few wolf companions and three demons to watch over the shrine. The wolf companions would stay on the grounds, hidden in the woods during business hours and took shifts at night. Kagome's mother was exceedingly calm about having her home being overrun with demons and wolf companions. She had even started making sure that the wolves were well fed and rested. The humanoid wolf demons would trail Kagome and Kikyou whenever they left the house and Inuyasha wasn't with them. The first time Zuki met Ginta and Hakkaku, the two humanoid wolf demons that would follow around Kagome and Kikyou, Zuki thought they were yakuza. Ginta had a tall white Mohawk, and Hakkaku had dyed part of his hair grey while a bit at the front was black. Kagome had befriended the two wolf demons within a few minutes of getting to know them. She had met them a few months before when they came to one of Zuki's concerts. At the time Kouga was still going after Kagome, they had taken a liking to Kagome, not in a romantic way, but as a good friend. After watching over her for three days they started to look at her like a little sister and started calling her Kagome-onee-san. Said girl was now sitting in Zuki's living room with the two wolf demons, Inuyasha and Kikyou were back at the shrine. Ginta and Hakkaku were sitting on the futon listening to the two girls chat quickly, the two boys were having a hard time keeping up with them. They caught snippets of the conversation, from what they had heard they were talking about Inuyasha. Yasu looked into the living room from the kitchen, he leaned on the doorframe and smirked at the lost expressions on the two teen boys faces.

"Hard to keep up huh?" He said walking further into the room. Zuki glanced up and gave her brother a bright smile before returning to her conversation.

"Do you know what they're talking about?" Ginta asked looking up at Zuki's brother. Yasu looked at his sister and her friend and listened for a moment, he had almost eighteen years of practice listening to girl talk. Yasu sat next to Hakkaku and lowered his voice so he didn't disturb the two chatty girls.

"I can understand most of it, 'girl talk' is like another language, you just need practice. Mostly they are talking about Inuyasha and, Bankotsu?" Yasu thought it was interesting that when Zuki talked about Bankotsu she didn't have the fake hatred in her voice, she almost sounded happy. "I guess they are comparing notes on them, according to them Inuyasha is nicer then Bank, but Bank doesn't have a girlfriend who pulled a 180 in the personality department." Ginta and Hakkaku were still lost, they had no idea who Bankotsu was, and didn't understand the comment about the girlfriend with a weird personality. Yasu saw that even with him running a play by play on the girls conversation the boys were still lost.

"You guys want something to drink?" He asked pushing himself off the couch. The two teens looked at each other before nodding promptly and nearly running into the kitchen. The two girls stopped their conversation when they noticed the room was devoid of two demonic auras.

"Girl talk was scaring them," Yasu said simply before following them. Zuki and Kagome nodded before going back to their conversation, Kagome was finally hearing about what Yasu had said to Zuki before the whole mess with Naraku happened.

"Yeah well, I guess Yasu thinks that I have feelings for Bank, basically he told me to grow up and admit my feelings or something, which is stupid because I don't care about Bank, what?" Kagome was giving Zuki a skeptical look. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes mentally preparing herself for what she was about to say.

"Zuki, if you really didn't care about Bank then you wouldn't get so upset whenever he did anything," she said with exasperation. Zuki opened and closed her mouth like a fish before frowning at her hands. Kagome couldn't help but smile, even if her love life was a mess she wasn't about to sit by and let her friend screw up hers.

"Zu, if you like him that's okay, you can't help who you like. Look at me, I have a thing for a rude, arrogant boy who can't make up his mind," Kagome said giving Zuki a small smile. Zuki mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'you forgot thick.' Kagome ignored the slight, mostly because it was true, but also because Zuki was trying to chance the subject.

"You should listen to your brother, he knows you better then anyone," Kagome said with a soft smile. Zuki looked at Kagome and let out a tired sigh before nodding her head in agreement.

"I'm still mad that he lied to me," Zuki said cocking her eyebrow. Kagome snickered and shook her head. Kagome's phone went off and she blanched when she saw the caller ID, it was Inuyasha. Kagome had snuck out of her house when Kikyou and Inuyasha were holed up in Kikyou's room. Zuki craned her neck and snorted when she saw who was calling her.

"You better answer before he has an aneurism," she said with a smirk. Kagome glared at her before answering the phone. Inuyasha' angry voice seemed to fill the room, Kagome had a fight to get a word in.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"Inuyasha-,"

"WHO THE HELL SAID YOU COULD LEAVE!"

"I didn't realize I needed permission," she said her anger slowly boiling.

"YOU NEED TO FUCKING TELL ME WHEN YOU GO ANYWHERE!"

"I don't have to tell you anything if I don't want to, your not my keeper!" Kagome shouted back not as loud but with just as much anger. Inuyasha quieted down so Zuki couldn't hear him, but what he was saying didn't seem to make Kagome any happier. Instead of sticking around to see the massacre Zuki got up and walked out to the balcony off the kitchen, saying hello to the boys on her way out. With a tired sigh she leaned against the railing and looked out over the darkening city. The lights of Tokyo were twinkling in the setting sun it was a beautiful sight. Zuki couldn't help but smile in happiness at the view, somehow admitting that she did care a little bit about Bank made her feel better. She had to admit that it really wasn't the end of the world if she had a crush on the boy. He was attractive, in an odd sort of way, he was very talented even if he wasn't a very good lyricist. Zuki let out a small giggle remembering a couple times she had helped him improve his lyrics, unaware that someone else was also on his balcony. Bank heard the giggle and jumped to his feet to look up and see Zuki leaning over the deck. Zuki felt eyes on her and looked down and smiled at the boy. He couldn't help but smile back, caught off guard by they light in her eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked, not being able to think of anything else.

"Avoiding world war three," Zuki said tilting her head in the direction of her kitchen. At Bank's confused look she let out an airy laugh.

"Kagome snuck out of her house to come over, Inuyasha is yelling at her for it," she explained.

"That isn't very safe, I don't blame him," he said with a small frown.

"She brought Hakkaku and Ginta with her, she is perfectly safe, she shouldn't have to check in with him wherever she goes," Zuki said matching his frown. Before Bank could answer there was a crash from inside the apartment. Zuki stood up and glanced back unable to see anything different from where she was.

"What was that?" She heard Bank ask.

"I'm not sure," she said stepping back to the door. "Be right back!" She said louder before walking inside. Her brother and the two wolf demons had left the kitchen, Zuki could hear them out in the hall. She followed the voices and saw that the front door of her apartment was hanging on it's hinges with a note on the door.

_I'll find you_

Kagome's shaking hand was covering her mouth, Inuyasha was still on the line demanding to know what was going on. Zuki didn't have to ask who sent the note, only one person would cause this much violence, it also helped that Ginta smelled the note and knew it was from Naraku. Yasu took Kagome's phone and quickly told Inuyasha that Naraku had been to their apartment and left a note. She heard him swear before he hung up, Yasu punched in the polices number before Zuki grabbed the phone.

"We can't call them!" She hissed flipping the phone closed. Zuki heard someone approach their apartment from the hall and thought the perpetrator was back, but it was just Bank. He paled slightly at the door and note before looking to Zuki for an explanation.

"Naraku, he must be keeping tabs on Kagome," she said softly looking over at her friend. Kagome looked to be on the verge of tears, her whole body trembling now. Zuki went a put a comforting arm around Kagome, but it had the opposite affect. Kagome looked up at Zuki with a stricken look on her face before pulling away.

"This is my fault, if I hadn't come here…," Kagome trailed off looking back at the note. Zuki couldn't help but feel worried and annoyed at her friend.

"Kagome, this isn't your fault! Naraku is a sick bastard who will do anything to get what he wants, I'm sure we would have been targeted at some point," she said trying to reassure her friend. Zuki looked up at Bank who had a fearful look in his eyes.

"We should fix the door before mom and dad get home," Yasu said grabbing the note and handing it to Hakakku. Said wolf demon folded up the note and put it in his jeans pocket before moving to help his brother and Yasu fix the door. Zuki led Kagome back into the living room closely followed by Bank. The two teens sat and tried to comfort Kagome for about fifteen minutes when Inuyasha stormed into the apartment. Zuki saw his expression change from anger to worry when he saw Kagome slumped and trembling on the futon. Before Zuki could register what was going on, she was pushed aside and replaced by the silver haired hanyou. Deciding to give them some privacy, Zuki dragged Bank out onto the sitting room patio. She heard Inuyasha try to convince Kagome that she needed to stop blaming herself before she closed the door.

"He's really serious about her isn't he?" Bank asked suddenly. It took her a moment to figure out who Bank was talking about before grimly nodding.

"I don't know where he developed this obsession, but he has it. I just wish we could go to the police, I don't like using the same tactics the yakuza do," Zuki said hugging herself to stop the shiver that ran through her body. Bank noticed her shiver, and whether it was from cold or fear, he felt the urge to pull her to him. He didn't get the courage however when Zuki looked up at him silently asking what to do.

"Maybe Kagome can convince Kikyou that telling the police is the only way to keep everyone safe?" He suggested, even in his head it sounded lame. Zuki gave a grim sort of laugh before turning to look out at Tokyo.

"I'm glad Kikyou finally told us what's been going on, but I truly think that accident changed her. I don't think she is capable of selfless acts anymore," she said so softly Bank had to strain to hear her. Zuki moved to the edge of the railing and leaned against it to look down at the streets. Bank moved to her side, close enough that their arms touched but no too close. He didn't understand why being around this girl caused his emotions to run wild. He could feel happiness and attraction one minute, and anger, as well as attraction, the next. Bank caught himself staring at her pensive look and quickly looked away. His whiplash move didn't go unnoticed by Zuki who looked over at him curiously. Zuki found her thoughts wandering to the conversation they had had about his lying about the lyrics. At the time she hadn't believed his answer, she still wasn't sure he was telling her the truth. She was almost ready to forgive him, she just needed to be sure of why he had lied to her.

"Bank, were you lying when you said that Ren told you I was competitive and that's why you didn't tell me who you were?" She asked suddenly, unable to keep the question deep any longer. Bank looked over at her with a startled expression before guilt passed behind his eyes.

"That was one of the reasons, I truly didn't know it was you the first few times you came out, but when I did I was worried that if I told you, you wouldn't come out and help me anymore. I didn't want to loose that," he said the last part so softly Zuki found herself leaning in to catch it. After his heartfelt confession, she couldn't help but forgive him for lying, she knew what it was like to lie to keep something you liked around. Bank looked over at her, his remorse clear in his eyes.

"I am really sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Zuki gave him a reassuring smile before leaning into his arm.

"Just don't lie to me about something big again alright?" She said warmly while resting her head on his shoulder. Bank was surprised at how forward she was being, but decided not to comment and just enjoy the moment. The sounds of the city mixed with Zuki's breathing were calming to his nerves. When he had seen the broken door, his fear spiked, thinking the worst. He had almost sighed out loud when he realized that no one was hurt, especially not Zuki. He couldn't quite pinpoint exactly when he had fallen for the infuriating girl, but he could at least admit that he had. Bank looked at the top of Zuki's head, admiring the way her hair glinted gold from the living room light. A thump from the living room caused both of them to jump and turn. Zuki's parents had gotten home and her father had punched the wall leaving a small dent. Yasu seemed to be explaining something to him but he didn't look happy about it.

"I'd better go help him, dad'll listen to me," Zuki said more to herself then Bank. He followed her into the living room, then went a stood near Inuyasha. Yasu was talking quickly but his voice was even and he didn't sound scared, he sounded more frustrated then anything. Zuki's mother was glaring at her son and husband with equal distaste. Her husband for punching the wall, her son for telling her that they couldn't call the cops. Zuki's father rounded on her, demanding an explanation.

"Dad, if we go to the cops Kikyou will be arrested, she's sure of it. I don't agree with her either, but if Kagome or Inuyasha won't go to the cops I won't either," she said calmly standing next to her brother.

"That shouldn't be your problem, if some yakuza kicks in our door I should be able to call the cops!" Her father roared. Zuki's brow lowered as she took in her fathers anger.

"Dad, this isn't just the normal yakuza, there are demons involved as well, the police can't really do anything, not the human police at any rate. We have the Inu youkai clan as well as the Ookami youkai clan working on this," she said keeping her tone even. Her mother glanced over at the two wolf youkai who were attempting to fix their front door before putting a calming hand on her husbands shoulder.

"Koi, Suzuki is right, from what I've heard of this particular family, the regular police can't do much, by the looks of it, the two youkai clans have this as under control as possible in the situation, calling the police would just cause more complications." Zuki's father clamed as his wife spoke to him. With a curt nod and a light glare at his children he stalked off to his bedroom. Zuki's mother gave a weary sigh and turned to her children with a warm smile.

"You know he's just worried about you two, he'll calm down after he talks to Takahashi-San," her mother said before following her husband.

"Was she talking about my brother or my dad?" Inuyasha suddenly asked reminding the two siblings of their friends presence.

"Probably your dad, I assume he knows about what's going on?" Yasu said looking over his shoulder. Inuyasha nodded before returning to comforting Kagome. Bankotsu suddenly understood where Zuki got her temper, after seeing her fathers outburst, he was surprised he hadn't been hit. Kagome phone let out a shrill cry causing the worried teen to jump a bit before answering the phone. Inuyasha recognized Kagome's mothers voice and what she said made both of the teens blanch. Zuki noticed the change in her two friends and turned a questioning look to the both of them. Inuyasha worked his mouth without saying anything before giving up and turning to Kagome. Kagome's tear-filled eyes turned to Zuki before she choked out the words that caused the room to go into a frenzy.

"He got Kikyou."

Inuyasha paced back and forth in the Higurashi's sitting room growling at his brother. He was pissed at himself, if he hadn't left Kikyou then she wouldn't have been taken. As soon as they had found out about her the cavalry was called in. Mrs. Higurashi was holding up well, but the guards who were posted to watch Kikyou weren't faring so well. After being chewed out by their bosses younger brother, their boss had caused them to nearly wet themselves with a icy glare. Sesshoumaru was now talking to Kun-Loon, trying to figure out how Naraku had gotten in and out of the Shrine without being noticed, his wife Rin sat on the armrest of his chair her face the essence of calm. So far they hadn't come up with anything, Kagome sat on the futon looking pale. Zuki had called Sango and Ayame letting them know what was going on, the two girls along with Kouga and Miroku had shoed up at the Higurashi shrine mere minutes after the rest of them had gotten there. After a brief pissing match between the Inuyoukai and Ookami guards the two different clans settled and went to sniff out the neighborhood looking for the missing girl. Zuki watched Inuyasha pace and grumble as Sesshoumaru delegated a plan to find Kikyou. Bank was standing slightly behind Zuki close enough he could feel her body heat but not so close they were touching. Zuki felt him near her and was thankful for the small comfort. Her brother had stayed home to make sure her parents didn't call the cops. Sango sat next to Kagome trying to comfort her while Miroku tried to talk Inuyasha out of his pacing. Ayame stood next to Zuki with Kouga behind her wrapping her in a protective embrace. Souta and Shippou were sitting on the floor trying to keep up with what Sesshoumaru was saying as well as what Inuyasha was doing. Sesshoumaru flicked open his call phone and dialed his father explaining the situation and asking for a bit more help in finding the girl. The wolves were already out scouring the city for Kikyou's scent. The wolves had speed, but the dogs had the better noses, so both clans were on the lookout. After Sesshoumaru hung up Kagome stood quickly and ran to her room. Inuyasha made to follow her but a look from his brother stopped him. The two Takahashi brothers walked into the kitchen to have a private conversation. After they left the room erupted into conversation. Ayame and Zuki spoke quietly, both of their eyes showing their worry and fear. Their two male companions silently watched the two girls occasionally exchanging wry smiles. Sango and Rin shortly came over and joined in on the conversation.

"Rin, how could the guards not have smelled him?" Sango asked the only other Takahashi in the house.

"I don't know, they said that they hadn't smelled anything out of the ordinary, I assume Naraku found a way to either hide is scent or confuse their noses. Sessh is livid, I'm not sure that they will have a job after tonight," she said her face breaking the calm façade. Zuki wondered how Rin knew that her husband was angry, besides the glare he had given the three guards when he arrived he had showed the same amount of emotion he always showed, none. They continued questioning Rin about what Sesshoumaru had said on the way over here when a loud curse from the kitchen caused them all to stop talking. A silver blur ran past the sitting room doorway and up the stairs. The running stopped only to be followed by another equally loud curse and the smash of something breaking. A glowering Inuyasha tore down the stairs and out the front door closely followed by the rest of the household. They group ran to the top of the shrine steps and Zuki saw that her motorcycle was missing, she had put them in her jacket pocket, and given her jacket to Kagome. Zuki noticed the note clutched in Inuyasha's hand as his shoulders heaved with his angry breathing. Sesshoumaru went and stood next to his brother a sniffed the air before scowling.

"It seems that Miss Kagome has run off to rescue her cousin."

**AN: So thank you for the one new review!**

**Dreamer: I don't know why I don't have many reviews, oh well. I will finish this story, it's the first fanfic I have ever posted and I plan on finishing it! And Inuyasha will make a decision soon, I think, not sure, my brain surprises me at times lol**


	16. Into the Void

**AN: This story is starting to wrap up! Thank you for the reviews! I agree it was a had story to get into, trying to figure it all out, but I think I've got it now and future stories will be better balanced :D Thanks for reading, oh no I don't own Inuyasha, just wish he was real...ah well**

The bike wobbled unsteadily as it's rider tried to direct it through Tokyo traffic. Kagome felt horrible for taking Zuki's bike, but she was too scared for her cousins life to feel the guilt yet. She had found the note in her room, just an address and a time. She still couldn't figure out how she made it out of her house without anyone noticing. She figured Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were too busy worrying about Kikyou to notice her leaving. Kagome felt like the kami were with her when she realized she had Zuki's keys in the pocket of the jacket she was wearing. Kagome had only driven Zuki's motorcycle once before, and that was just around the shrine. She didn't even have her drivers license, but at this point getting pulled over was the last thing on her mind. The terrified girl made her way to the address clutched in her hand faster then she thought. She pulled up to the gated house that loomed over her. Kagome parked the bike and slowly made her way to the intercom, just as she was about to speak the gate buzzed and slowly started to open. She walked in hesitantly, unaware of what awaited her on the other side of the gate.

"Where the fuck is she?!" The angered hanyou bellowed. His older brother just gave him a withering look before turning to Zuki.

"Does your bike have GPS?" he asked keeping his voice calm. It took a moment for Zuki to process what he had asked her before she shook her head. "It wasn't one of the options when I got it." Sesshoumaru frowned ever so slightly before turning towards the street again. It had been mere moments since they discovered Kagome was missing. Inuyasha had come storming down out of the house with a note clutched in his clawed hand. Kagome had hastily told them she knew where Kikyou was and that she was going to bring her back.

"Didn't even give us the fucking address." He had grumbled before shoving the note to his older brother. Sesshoumaru was quick to get some men out looking for the young girl. He was impressed with her bravery as well as her stupidity, for only and idiot would try to go up against Naraku alone. Kouga and Ayame were briefing some wolf demons on the new development, enlisting this group in the search for Kagome. Sango was pacing up and down the shrine ground with Miroku trying to get her to stop. Mrs. Higurashi was holding herself together amazingly well, at the moment she was comforting her son and his little friend. She sent a silent prayer to the kamis that her father-in-law was not alive to see the mess her family had gotten into. Kun-Loon trusted Inuyasha and his family to bring her daughter and niece home safe, but that didn't keep her from worrying. Zuki was struck momentarily dumb, on top of one of her best friends running off to 'rescue' her cousin, her most second most prized possession had been taken without her permission. She didn't know whether to cry or laugh at the situation, so she opted to stay silent. Bankotsu was on the phone with Renkotsu, updating his family on the situation. Suikotsu was on the line, and Bank was surprised to find that his drummer, Aimi, was with the guitarist. Apparently after the gig the two had gotten together and found they had a lot in common, both claimed that it wasn't anything serious, but Renkotsu and Bankotsu's rhythm guitarist had a fun pool going on how long it would take the two to move in together. Zuki glanced back to see Bank listening to his cousin a grim look on his face. She walked quickly over to him wondering what was making him so tense. His lips pressed together making a small line, when he looked at her he shook his head once. Zuki stayed silent until the call ended, but Bank didn't offer any information on his phone call.

"What did Ren say?" She finally asked unable to keep the irritation out of her voice.

"Ren wants to call our cousin Ginkotsu, he knows a lot about technology and Ren thinks that he'd be able to track Kagome," he said rubbing his arm absentmindedly.

"That's great!" At his lack of enthusiasm Zuki continued. "Why do I feel like you aren't happy about this?" Bank glanced up at her a range of emotions clouding his eyes.

"Gin is really good with computers, and I bet her could find her, but he isn't exactly what you would call a stand up guy. I wouldn't trust him with my bike, let alone my life, I just have a bad feeling he's going to try to use this to his advantage," he said crossing his arms in thought. Zuki tried to see where he was coming from, but the idea that someone could find her friend _and_ her bike made her worries fly out the proverbial window.

"Look, we just tell Sessh, I'm assuming your cousin is human, I doubt he would want to piss of the Lord of the Western Lands. Sesshoumaru can deal with him, lets just tell him so we can find Kags," Zuki said crouching a little to look into Banks eyes. Bank regarded the young woman for a moment before giving a cut nod. Zuki let out a small happy squeal before running over to Sesshoumaru to give him the good news. Inuyasha overheard and was at Banks' side in a heartbeat demanding the information. After calls were exchanged, Gin agreed to help them track Kagome by way of her cell phone. Bank was surprised that it only took two threats of bodily harm from Sesshoumaru to get him to agree. With Ginkotsu on speakerphone, everyone except Mrs. Higurashi, Souta, and Shippou, were piled into a black van Sesshoumaru managed to summon from somewhere. Miroku was at the wheel because he seemed to be the one who was least likely to try to drive on the sidewalk if there was traffic. Sesshoumaru sat in the front passenger seat giving out directions that Gin had given them. Inuyasha was the only one not in an actual seat, he was crouched in between and slightly behind the two front seats. Zuki and Sango were sitting on either side of him and would grab onto his shoulders whenever Miroku got a little too friendly with the brake. Ayame, Kouga, and Bank were squeezed into the back seat, which Kouga was not afraid to complain about.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Inuyasha demanded from his position on the car floor.

"Calm yourself brother, Ginkotsu says this is the direction the signal is coming from, so we will go in this direction," Sesshoumaru said in his always calm voice. Inuyasha growled at his brother and dug his claws into the shoulders of the chairs. His brother glanced at the claws, Zuki thought she might have seen a frown but she couldn't be sure.

"_Okay, take a left at the next street, the signal is coming from a house three houses down, knowing that smug bastard you wont be able to miss his house," _they all heard Gin said over the phone. Almost immediately afterwards they pulled up to a gate and spotted a familiar vehicle.

"My bike!" Zuki shouted causing all the people with sensitive hearing in the car the cringe. "Oh thank the kami, she got here in one piece."

"Oi! What about Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded baring his fangs at Zuki. She raised her eyebrow at said hanyou and crossed her arms.

"When I said 'she' I meant Kagome, if my bike is here and in one piece, then I assumed that meant Kagome rode it here and didn't get hurt." Inuyasha's ear lowered slightly on his head as he grumbled an apology. Zuki thought she heard something akin to a dog whimper and remembered that Inuyasha was probably the one suffering the most, the woman he was in love with, and his girlfriend were both in the hands of Naraku.

"Hey, it's fine, we're all worried about her," she said softly. Inuyasha glanced at her and she thought there was gratitude in his glance, but the car was stopped and he was flying out of it before she could make sure. Sango and Kouga were right behind him. With a glance back at Ayame and Bank, Zuki crawled out of the van and looked up at the towering gate.

"How the hell are we supposed to get in?" Sango asked putting her hands on her hips.

"And what do we go when we get in?" Bank asked sidling up to Zuki. Sesshoumaru studied the gate for a few moments before turning to face the group.

"Inuyasha, Kouga, and I will go inside and see if we can negotiate with Naraku, the rest of you will wait out here." He said simply before turning to walk to the gate.

"Now wait just a minute!" Sango yelled stomping up to the taiyoukai. "Why the hell do you three get to go in but we have to stay out here?" She demanded glowering at the tall man.

"We are the only men with demon blood, if Naraku decided to shoot us or try to kill us he will have a much harder time doing it," he said simply. A nerve on Sango's forehead twitched but before she could take a breath Ayame was going in on him.

"So only men are capable of negotiation and rescue?!" She screeched. Kouga and Inuyasha had the good sense to flinch and look properly ashamed but Sesshoumaru had yet to move a muscle.

"If he does decide to be hostile, he will kill us outright, if you were to join us he would instead try to capture you and force you to work for him before he killed you." Even Zuki was having a hard time working around his logic. Although she didn't agree with Sesshoumaru and his plan, she did see some merit in it.

"Okay, so us weak humans, and the women aren't allowed to go in, what the hell are we supposed to do out here?" Bankotsu asked in a moment of valor. Sesshoumaru, instead of vaporizing him, seemed to think about his question.

"Perhaps, you should stay out here and call the police if we don't come out?" He said sending a glare his way.

"The police wont do anything, we all know that, the only reason they would show up at all is if there was a massive demon disturbance…" Inuyasha trailed off looking towards Ayame.

"What?" She asked looking slightly nervous.

"I have an idea."

Kagome glanced around the room she was seated in. The house, if you could call it that, was a large on, the architecture traditional Japan. Kagome sat in what she assumed was one of many tatami rooms. The walls were lined with all sorts of weapons, and not just the legal kind. She had never seen a gun in real life before, but she was sure that Naraku had every possible type of firearm available. She understood why he had decided to use this room to speak with her, the idea of being surrounded by so man things that could kill her was unsettling. The fact that she was being guarded buy four armed yakuza didn't help matters either. All four men were shirtless, but with their tattoos Kagome would have sworn they were wearing very elaborate skin tight shirts. Something glimmered off to Kagome's right and she pushed herself off the floor to investigate. She wasn't sure what she was looking at, but it gave her the creeps. It seemed to be a crystal in the shape of a heart, standing next to it was a jar Kagome thought that she heard something inside the jar. Just as she was about to look inside the sound of a shoji screen sliding open stopped her. Kagome pulled her hands back and spun around her face in flames. Standing in the door was a young girl dressed all in white holding a mirror, right behind her stood a woman with red eyes holding a fan to cover the lower half of her face. With a quick snap the fan closed and the woman walked into the room all the while studying Kagome. The woman glanced at the jar and Kagome thought that she saw something akin to fear pass behind her eyes.

"Naraku will be in shortly, I have been instructed to offer you some tea while you wait," she said gesturing with her fan as a woman in a traditional kimono walked in carrying a tray of green tea.

"Oh, um, thank you," she said quickly with a bow. The maid placed the tray on the desk before quickly leaving the room keeping her eyes on the floor. The young girl in white moved and just stood next to one of the guards, her expression never changing, it gave Kagome the creeps. The woman moved towards the desk and sat on the edge glancing over at the mysterious jar.

"Why are you here?" The woman asked suddenly, causing Kagome to jump a little.

"That's none of our business," she responded in a moment of bravery. The woman looked at her before she snorted and glanced down at the tea.

"I'm Kagura, the girl over there is Kanna." Kagome was surprised at the introductions but made no move to introduce herself, she figured they already knew who she was anyways. Kagome moved to the tray of tea and poured herself a cup before moving back to the chair she had been sitting in. She thought she saw Kagura twitch when she moved the cup to her lips but shrugged it off as a nervous tic. The tea itself was quite good and Kagome found herself finishing the cup and moving to get another. About halfway to the table she felt the room start to spin, fear gripped her, realizing she had been drugged. The room blacked out, Kagome cushioned her fall with a flick of her fan causing the wind to carry Kagome softly to the ground. The shoji screen opened to reveal a tall dark haired man looking hungrily down at the unconscious girl.

"I think its time we reunited Kikyou with her sweet little cousin."

"So you want me to run around the neighborhood and just cause random mayhem to draw the elite police force?" Ayame asked again. Inuyasha rolled his eyes before nodding, why was it so hard for her to grasp what he wanted. It seemed however that Ayame wasn't the only one who was having a hard time understanding his plan.

"Inuyasha, it sounds like a great idea, but wont Ayame get in trouble? And who's to say that they will get here and actually do anything about Naraku?" Zuki asked being the only human brave enough to face the hanyou's wrath.

"Look, it will just work okay!" He shouted causing Miroku to flinch. Ayame looked to Zuki for help who just shrugged as if to say might as well.

"Alright, but if I get thrown in jail you are paying for it," she said poking Inuyasha in the chest to make her point. The plan was to have Ayame run around the neighborhood and show everyone that she was a demon. Inuyasha hadn't told her how to cause mayhem, he figured the wolf demoness could be creative and make something up. Miroku was to move the van down a couple blocks and call the police force that employed demons and tell them of a wolf demon running around the neighborhood. Inuyasha had this idea that if the police force got there just as Naraku and the others started fighting they would have to notice and do something about it. He hadn't really considered that they might get thrown in jail as well, but if they did Sesshoumaru would be able to bail them out. The three men with demon blood walked up to the gate and stood there as Miroku drove the van down the block. Zuki, Bankotsu, and Sango were supposed to stay near the mansion to be witnesses for whatever was going to happen. Zuki also thought that they would be able to get the police to go into Naraku's house with a small lie about their human friend going in a few hours back and being worried about her. After Miroku had parked the car Ayame gave Kouga a quick kiss before disappearing in a whirlwind that whipped down the street setting off a few car alarms in the process. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Kouga moved towards the gate, Sesshoumaru made quick work of it with his poison claws leaving behind a crumbled heap of metal. With a glance back at the three humans he was leaving behind Inuyasha followed his brother into the house letting his rage boil to the top. Zuki watched them go feeling slightly worried, for some reason Sango seemed excited about the whole thing. She was walking back and forth in front of the other two not bothering to hide her grin. Bankotsu was unnerved by the young woman's glee, what kind of person smiles when going up against a yakuza family, one with demons no less. Zuki chose to ignore her friend and went to lean against the side of the concrete wall that surrounded Naraku's large house. Bank followed her and moved to stand next to her causing their arms to brush. With an uneasy glance at Sango, Bank leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Why is she so happy?" Zuki glanced up at him then over at Sango a small smile playing across her lips.

"Sango's father is part of the elite police force, her family is from a long line of taijiya. She and her brother are already being trained as slayers so if they want to join the force they will be prepared. Sango has always had a thing for going after demons that hurt humans, I suspect that she's excited to be a part of Naraku's downfall," she responded looking up to gauge his reaction. Bank took a moment to absorb her words before shaking his head and laughing.

"Now I know why Inuyasha has never wanted to piss her off," he said softly. Zuki couldn't help the giggle that bubbled up, Bank gave her a warm smile which she returned before they lapsed into a comfortable, if a bit tense, silence. After awhile Sango stopped her pacing and moved to lean against the wall on the other side of Zuki, every so often they would glance down the street to try and catch what Ayame was doing, but besides the few car alarms she had set off nothing seemed to be happening. The same was said about the mansion, everything was eerily calm and quiet. It was starting to make them nervous and jumpy. When a strong wind came and nearly blew them over Zuki had almost let out a scream before letting out a breath of air reminding herself that the wind couldn't hurt her. She felt Bank take her hand to try to calm her nerves, not realizing he was taking her hand to calm his nerves. She gave it a tentative squeeze only to smile when he squeezed back. Sango was on high alert, she had been sensing demonic auras ever since they arrived and it was starting to throw her off. If something decided to come and attack them she wouldn't be able to sense it before they were on top of them. Sango pushed herself off the wall and moved around to look over the crumpled mass of metal that used to be the gate. She tried to make out something, anything that would give her a hint as to what was going on inside the mansion. She was so focused on the house she didn't notice the strong wave of demonic aura that passed overhead before it was too late. Zuki however noticed the shadow and looked up only to let out a bloodcurdling scream. Bank moved to push Zuki behind him not sure how he would protect her but he would be damned if he didn't try. Sango spun around only to see her two friend be knocked to the ground, hitting their heads to hard she found herself hoping they didn't crack their skulls. Sango avoided the first gust of wind that tried to take her out, but the second on caught her right in the solar plexus, throwing her back twenty feet and knocker her unconscious.

Kagura examined the three humans she had just taken down, wondering why Naraku even bothered with them. She motioned a few human yakuza members to collect the weaklings and carry them into the house. With a final glance to make sure there was no one else, she followed them into the house, trying to figure out what Naraku had up his sleeves.

**AN: Okay, so I apologize if this seems unrealistic, I'm better with romance and angst then action stuff, I had a hard time figuring out how to get all the people I wanted in the house actually in the house. But I figured it out, as you can see. So yes I hope that I didn't mess up your ability to suspend reality too much, unless I'm told otherwise I'm going to stick to writing romancy angst stuff, I feel much more comfortable writing that. Anyways, I'm pretty sure there are only a couple more chapters left in this story so sad and so happy all at the same time! Thank you for reading and please review!**


	17. Authors Note

Hey all, okay so I am doing tech for a local show and I haven't been home at all to write. I have most of the chapter written but it's not finished so this week will be late. I am very sorry but I should get it up before the end of the week, in fact I promise I will have it up by Wednesday! Thank you for our patience and understanding! Elle


	18. What is Going On?

**AN: Whew not much to say, getting near the end, of lots of stuff, I'm out of school in six weeks woot! And this story is coming to an end as well :D Sorry for this being late, I have been working 12 hour days at the theater trying to get the set up. If anyone is in the Flagstaff Arizona area come and see the play! Read and Review**

Miroku watched in horror as his girlfriend and his friends were taken by the wind witch. He had almost joined the fray but knew that he would be no help if he got captured. Miroku fidgeted behind the wheel of the van waiting for Ayame to get close enough for him to flag her down. After about another ten minutes Miroku grabbed his cell phone and flipped it open prepared to dial the police, even if Ayame wasn't causing that much damage he could tell them the truth, that his friends had been taken inside Naraku's house by a wind demon. Just as he was dialing a knock on the window caused him to yell out and fling his phone into the back of the car. Miroku turned to glare at the person and was confronted with Ayame's grinning face. He stepped out of the car to find her bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement.

"What are you do happy about?" He asked cocking an eyebrow at her. Ayame shook her head the smile plastered on her face and pointed behind Miroku. Miroku turned and his jaw hit the floor, how did he not hear her? There was trash everywhere, it seemed as if Ayame had taken every trash bag and torn it open. He shook his head and turned back to Ayame slightly unnerved by her grin.

"Look, that's great, but we have a bigger problem. One of Naraku's flunkies took, Sango, Zuki, and Bank!" Miroku said his voice getting a bit high. Ayame flinched at the high tone and then her face fell. It took her a few moments for his information to sink in, but when it did she spun around and jumped the twenty feet to where their three friends had been standing. She sniffed the air to get an idea of what had happened and nearly kicked Miroku's head off when he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We have to let Inuyasha know," he said after Ayame had recovered from her scare.

"I don't have his number in my cell, give it to me," she said pulling out a green phone with purple Iris's on it. Miroku gave her the number and handed the phone to him as it started ringing. He looked at her funny and she just shrugged. "He's your friend, you deal with him." Miroku scowled at her, he knew Inuyasha would not take the news well. Miroku tapped his foot impatiently as the phone kept ringing, and ringing, and ringing…

"What the hell? Why isn't he picking up!" Miroku flipped the phone shut, wondering if Inuyasha had forgotten his phone, or it had been taken. They tried three more times until they finally gave up.

"We have to get in there and help them," Ayame said turning towards the house. Miroku steeled his nerves and walked towards to house without a glace at Ayame. Just as he was about to walk over the crumpled iron gate there was an arm around his waist and he was flying. He almost shouted out but kept his mouth shut tight. They landed just on the other side of the wall with a cover of trees.

"Why the hell did you do that?" He growled glaring at Ayame, he did not appreciate being manhandled without his permission.

"The guards would have seen us if we just waltzed through the front gate, if we want to get in I'd rather not do it as prisoners," Ayame hissed back as she peaked through the trees. With a quick sniff to the air and another glance she nodded.

"There are ten human guards outside the house, I don't smell or sense any demons on the outside, there are five on this side, I'm pretty sure I could take them all but it would be loud," she mumbled more to herself.

"If they don't have guns I could take two," Miroku said his face cracking into a slightly evil grin. Ayame looked over at him and smelled his confidence, with a curt nod the two slowly started to stalk their targets.

He was pissed. The other two occupants of the room could have told you that even without their keen sense of smell. Inuyasha had his fists clenched so tight he was cutting into his palms, stalking back and forth in the room they had been led too. First, they had been welcomed into the house by gracious bows, and then put in a room to sit around and wait for nothing. They had been in the room for about half and hour but Inuyasha was certain it had been longer then that, Sesshoumaru was starting to loose patience with his younger brother.

"Will you sit down," the elder dog demon hisses, his mouth almost curving into a frown. Inuyasha just growled at his brother before resuming his pacing. Kouga was about as anxious as Inuyasha he was just hiding it better. Sesshoumaru was sitting in a comfortable armchair the tips of his fingers touching just below his chin. When they had come into the house none of their noses could sniff out Kagome or Kikyou, it seemed that Naraku had made sure that any demon with a strong nose would not be able to sniff around his house and find anything. Sesshoumaru was only a few seconds away from knocking his little brother out when a young woman shuffled into the room carrying a tea tray. The girl smelled of a human but had hints of Naraku laced in her scent. She nervously glanced at the taiyoukai who hadn't bothered to cover up his facial marking for the meeting. With a very soft squeak, she dashed from the room without a bow. Inuyasha had paused in his pacing to sniff the girl but quickly resumed when she ran from the room. None of the occupants made a move to get a cup of tea. Inuyasha was too pissed to take anything offered by Naraku, Kouga didn't like tea, and Sesshoumaru was not one to pour his own cup of tea when there were perfectly capable servants to do that sort of thing for him. Inuyasha was so focused on his anger he didn't notice the odd smell that was starting to creep into the room, but Kouga did.

"Augh! What is that smell?" He gagged trying to cover up his nose. Inuyasha stopped and took a deep sniff and almost lost his lunch. Sesshoumaru even grimaced when he took a sniff of the air.

"Poison gas, extremely potent, specifically made to incapacitate demons with sensitive noses," a phantom voice said from the other side of the shoji screen. Inuyasha leapt towards to the voice to be promptly thrown back by some sort of barrier.

"Ah, yes I thought you would fight so, I but a barrier around the room," the same voice sneered. Sesshoumaru hit the barrier with his energy whip which had the same effect as Inuyasha jumping into it, nothing. Kouga didn't even try to get at the barrier, he was too busy focusing on keeping conscious. Inuyasha was the first to go down, quickly followed by Kouga. Sesshoumaru stayed conscious long enough to get a look at the man who entered the room, red eyes flashed and then his world went black.

Kagome jumped when the door to the room she had been stashed in was flung open. She had awoken in this room mere minutes ago and found Kikyou unconscious on the futon. Four large guardsmen lugged in three all the familiar bodies, which were surreptitiously dropped on the floor. Kagome scrambled away from her cousin to tend to her four friends. Sango groaned from her place on the floor before slowly pushing herself into a seated position. She looked around and let out a relieved yell when she saw Kagome was whole and seemingly unhurt. The two young women then took to the task of moving their other three friends into more comfortable positions.

"How the hell did he get Rin?" Sango asked as she helped Kagome drag said girl to the futon.

"I don't want to know, but Sesshoumaru will have a fit. Of all the stupid things Naraku could have done, he decided to kidnap Sesshoumaru's wife," Kagome said with a humorless laugh.

"And a inuyoukai's mate to boot, inuyoukai or ferociously protective of their mates and pack, and Sesshoumaru is not some lower level demon. He's going to flatten the place when he finds out what happened,' Sango responded as she moved to grasp Zuki under the arms. Halfway to the futon, Zuki groaned and shook her head slightly. Sango crouched down and propped Zuki up using her knees as a back brace.

"Unn…where are we?" Zuki grumbled as she peaked around the room. Her head was throbbing and she felt like someone had taken a jackknife to her skull.

"I'm not exactly sure where in the castle we are, but we are in Naraku's house," Kagome said looking closely at Zuki. She had a cut above her right eye that was bleeding profusely. The two girls helped guide the still groggy girl over to a large squishy chair. Kagome dashed to the adjoining bathroom and dampened a wash cloth to clean the cut above her eye. Sango let Kagome do the nursing as she lugged Bankotsu over to the foot of the futon.

"Is he okay?" Zuki asked leaning foreward in her chair making the cleanup of her cut harder on Kagome.

"Just knocked out from what I can tell, I'll be able to tell more when he wakes up," Sango said putting a pillow under his head then stretching her back. Said girl started walking around the room, checking doors and windows to see if there was any way out. Zuki batted the washcloth away from her face and stumbled to Bankotsu's side. Kagome was surprised at the amount of affection Zuki was showing the young man, she just shrugged it off to her having a head injury. A moan from the futon caused everyone to jump, Kikyou slowly sat up and shook her head to clear it. Her eyes roved the room until they fell on Kagome.

"What are you doing here?!" She screamed lunging at her cousin. Kagome sat back a bit as Kikyou grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her slightly.

"I wasn't about to let Naraku take you without a fight from me!" Kagome shouted back after she got over the initial surprise of her cousin jumping on her. Kikyou's face fell and she shook her head sitting back on her heels.

"You shouldn't have come, now he'll just get what he wanted in the first place," she said softly. Kagome placed a comforting hand on Kikyou's shoulder before pulling her cousin into a tight hug.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha will get us out of here," she said so only Kikyou could hear. Kikyou gave her a quick squeeze before she pulled back her eyes brimmed with tears.

"You have such trust in him," she said a slight edge to her voice.

"Of course I do, he loves you, he wouldn't let Naraku-," Kikyou but her off before she could finish her sentence.

"Inuyasha, loved me, at one point, but he hasn't loved me for awhile," Kagome tried to protest but Kikyou silenced her with a finger. "He and I haven't loved each other like that since before the accident, he didn't break up with me after I woke up because of guilt, and I was too selfish to do it myself." Kagome frowned from behind her cousins finger then noticed the rest of the people in the room and blushed. Kikyou pulled back and smiled at the rest of the girls.

"Thank you for trying to rescue me, but you shouldn't have," she said with a sad smile.

"Like hell we were going to leave you, I may not like you very much right now but no one deserves to be at the mercy of that disgusting man!" Zuki said unconsciously grabbing Bankotsu's hand. Sango nodded in agreement a determined look on her face. "Besides, break has been pretty boring it's nice to get some adventure." What Zuki said brought out a few small bubbled of laughter before they group fell into a worried silence. Zuki was worried that Bankotsu was seriously hurt, Kagome worried that Inuyasha wouldn't know where to find her. Even thought she wouldn't admit it, Sango was worried that Miroku had been taken as well. After what seemed like hours Bankotsu started to stir. Zuki hovered over him here eyes darting all over his face looking for signs of injury. One dark blue eye cracked open causing relief to break over Zuki's face. Bankotsu smirked at her before sitting up and holding his head with a groan. Zuki put a hand behind her shoulder to help support him.

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck," he groaned looking over at Zuki.

"Just a giant gust of wind," she said with a grin, Bankotsu smiled back then looked down to find their hands intertwined. Zuki noticed him looking and made to let his hand go, but he squeezed and didn't let her. She blushed slightly and was glad that the rest of the people in the room were tactfully ignoring the display of affection.

"So what are we going to do?" Sango asked flopping down in the chair Zuki had been sitting in. Kagome looked down at the last unconscious person in the room before making up her mind.

"We wait until Rin wakes up, then we figure out how to get out of here."

**AN: So I feel horrible that it's taken this long to update so I decided I had to give you guys something lol. This isn't a full chapter but hopefully it will tide you over until I get done with finals and other stuff going on. Again I'm sorry for the delay but I'm writing again which is a good sign, thanks for sticking with the story!**


	19. What is Going On Part Deux

**AN: and the second half of chp 17, very sorry for the long wait, it's been a hectic month and won't really calm down until June, I am going to try my hardest to finish the story before the end of May but it's more of a goal that I might not make because of other things I'm dealing with lol. Thanks for sticking with it!**

Inuyasha awoke with a groan, his head was spinning and he felt like someone had punched him in the gut. It took a moment for his vision to focus but when it did he noticed that he was sitting up against a wall, he also noticed his hands and feet were tied. He tried to pull his arms apart but it seemed that the ropes were stronger then normal rope. The room had no light but that didn't affect him much, he could still see pretty well. He took a quick sniff of the room, a few horrid smells crept into his nose but he got the information that he needed. Kouga and Sesshoumaru were in the vicinity but not in the same room.

"Hey wolf-shit, you still alive?" he called out his voice echoing slightly.

"No thanks to you! Now will you quite shouting my head feels like it's going to fall off," Kouga grumbled in response. Inuyasha chuckled, if he could be angry then the wolf wasn't too badly injured.

"Before you start calling out, yes this Sesshoumaru is alive," his brother said a bit more quietly then the other two. Inuyasha almost breathed a sigh of relief, almost.

"Hey dog breath, you tied up with crazy strong ropes to?" The wolf demon called out to him.

"Yeah, they're probably imbued with spiritual power but how Naraku got his hands on this kind of power I have no idea," the hanyou responded trying to free his hands a second time.

"I wondered the same thing, that barrier wasn't the typical form that Naraku usually uses, it wasn't demonic but it wasn't like that of a priestess either, it was too dark," Sesshoumaru said more to himself then the other two.

"I don't really care who cast these stupid binding spell I just want to get the hell out of here and get Kagome!" Inuyasha growled his impatience and fear starting to creep up on him, not fear for himself but fear for his best friend.

"If I told you that I wouldn't have any fun," a sickly sweet voice echoed around the three captives. Inuyasha felt the power before he saw the woman wielding it, what he felt caused a shiver to run up his spine. This was a priestess but a dark priestess, and she was powerful.

"Tsubaki, it seems you have lowered yourself to working for a lowly Yakuza demon, how disappointing," Sesshoumaru sneered. If Inuyasha didn't know any better it almost sounded like Sesshoumaru was smiling at him.

"Ah yes, the great Lord Sesshoumaru, not so great now that I've bound you," Tsubaki laughed. The sound made Inuyasha cringe, her voice ripped through his ears. Inuyasha opened his mouth to respond but a low growl coming from his brother gave him pause, he hadn't heard his brother growl that angrily since the last time Rin. Inuyasha sniffed the air and almost laughed out loud, he smelled his sister-in-law, of all the stupid things to do.

"What have you done with my mate," Sesshoumaru growled, his voice low but Inuyasha knew the tone, if his brother didn't like the answer everyone in the building who got in his way would die.

"Aw, does the itty bitty inuyoukai miss his whore?" Tsubaki cooed in a sickly sweet baby voice.

"You have one more chance to answer me."

"Or what, you're going to kill me? Ha! I have you bound remember, you can't do-what's going on?" Inuyasha felt his brothers youkai growing and started to regret the fact that he was so near the taiyoukai.

"Inuyasha, what the hell is your brother doing?" Kouga asked his voice wavering slightly.

"Transforming, if you can get you ass as far away from him as you can," Inuyasha growled lowly hoping the bitch of a priestess didn't hear him. The next moments were a flash of activity that Inuyasha might have missed if he hadn't been trying to see what was going on. Sesshoumaru transformed into his true form, a huge white dog, the binding ropes didn't stand a chance. His brother had blasted a huge wall into the side of the dungeon letting in enough light for Inuyasha too see everything clearly. Sesshoumaru lunged for the dark priestess but with a snap of her fingers she was gone. The inuyoukai howled in anger and spun around growling trying to sense his mate, his poison saliva was dripping too close to Inuyasha.

"Sessh! Calm the fuck down, burning holes into me and Kouga isn't going to help!" Inuyasha yelled as he rolled, the space he had just been was now a smoking black hole. The large white dog turned his large head to his younger brother and in a flash of light Sesshoumaru was back to his original form. In silence Sesshoumaru walked to his brother and with a few quick slashes had the inu-hanyou freed. Inuyasha rubbed his wrists and pushed himself up as his brother went to free the wolf. Now that there was a gaping hole in the side of the building Inuyasha had a better sense of where they were in the large Yakuza house. He started towards the door leading out of the dungeon when a yell stopped him in his tracks.

"What hell are you guys doing?"

Miroku landed a hard punch on the solar plexus of the last guy he was fighting. Ayame and already dispatched two and Miroku had taken out one. Ayame roundhouse kicked the man she was dealing with and knocked him out. While the man Miroku had punched was gasping for breath, he hit him on the back of the head with a staff he had taken from one of the guards. Ayame jogged up to him with a huge grin that Miroku returned taking a moment to catch his breath.

"Ready to go rescue the idiots?" Ayame asked. Before Miroku could respond, a huge explosion caused the two to reel around as they saw part of the building get blasted away. The thing that had caused the blast made Miroku blanche, it was a giant white dog. Before he could say anything Ayame was gone in a whirlwind leaving Miroku to try and run after her before she got herself killed.

"Ayame! Where are you-what the hell?" Miroku slid to a stop next to the wolf demoness and gaped at the sight before him. There was a giant hole in the side of the building which had been cause by what Miroku could only call a giant white dog. He could see Kouga had pressed himself against the opposite wall trying to be as small as possible with his hands and feet bound. Miroku was flabbergasted to see Inuyasha rolling around on the ground seemingly trying to talk to the giant dog. After a few moments of yelling from the hanyous' part and growling from the giant dog, said giant dog disappeared in a puff of smoke and Sesshoumaru was standing in his place. The three canine demons had yet to notice Miroku and Ayame standing there gaping at what they had just seen. Ayame was the first to recover from the shock with a yell.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" She started to storm towards the hole that had been blown into the side of the building. Kouga spun around and a wave of emotions passed over his face finally landing on annoyance.

"Ayame what the hell are you doing here?" He demanded stalking towards her. Miroku saw Ayame bristle as being yelled at and stopped in her tracks clenching her fists. Inuyasha was walking slowly towards Miroku keeping a wary eye on the two wolf demons. They silently glared at one another before the storm came. Kouga was the first to explode quickly followed by Ayame. Miroku and Inuyasha caught a few words mostly things about being idiotic or egotistical.

"How long do you think they can go at it like this?" Miroku whispered out of the corner of his mouth. Inuyasha glanced at him before crossing his arms and shrugging his shoulders.

"Depends on how pissed off Ayame is, Kouga may act like the big wolf, but Ayame has him on a leash," he said very seriously. Miroku snorted and shook his head silently agreeing with the hanyou. Inuyasha decided to give them a few more seconds before he was going to break up the fight, right before he went to them his brother had jumped between the to wolves and glared at Kouga.

"Wrap this fight up right the fuck now or we will be leaving your corpse here," Sesshoumaru growled. Inuyasha hadn't seen this much emotion from his brother in his entire life. Kouga usually was too thick headed to back down from a fight he would loose but even he could feel the anger crackling off of the inuyoukai. Ayame crossed her arms and smirked behind Sesshoumaru before she sauntered off towards the house. Kouga watched her for a moment before taking off after her. Inuyasha heard his brother mutter something about stupid wolves before he jumped to the hole he had created. Miroku and Inuyasha were quick to follow. Now that Inuyasha was outside he was starting to pick up the scent of Kikyou and Kagome, he didn't want to acknowledge that the scent of Kagome affected him more than his own girlfriends.

The five conscious occupants of the room sat around the small young woman hoping she would wake up soon. Bankotsu had barely let Zuki leave his side, whenever she wasn't moving about the room he had her pulled close to him as if she was close enough nothing bad could happen to her. Kagome couldn't help the small smile that crept over her face when she saw the intimacy between the two musicians. Sango would get up every so often to wander around the room, Kagome had quickly discovered that the room was surrounded by a barrier. It wasn't demonic but nor was it a pure barrier, Kikyou had suggested that a dark priestess was working with Naraku which made sense. Zuki hovered over her small friend still unconscious on the futon, she was breathing and as far as anyone could tell there wasn't anything seriously wrong with her. Kagome and Zuki sat on either side of Rin on the floor, Bankotsu had pulled a chair up behind Zuki so her back was currently leaning on his shins. Except for a slow movement of her chest Rin didn't move, Kagome was starting to worry that she wouldn't ever wake up when a huge explosion shook the room.

"What the hell was that?" Zuki asked from her new position on the floor.

"I don't know but the barrier is down!" Sango said throwing the shoji screen open. Bankotsu knelt down next to their still unconscious friend and with the help of Zuki picked her up bridal style, silently thanking the kami that she was a small girl. With Sango in the lead and Kikyou bringing up the rear the five teens crept as quickly as they could through the halls.

"This isn't right, where is everyone?" Kagome asked glancing around nervously.

"I don't know, something isn't right," Kikyou responded quickening her pace so she was almost stepping on Bankotsu's heels.

"Now what on earth would ever give you the impression that something wasn't right my dear Kikyou," a cold voice rang out from the shadows. The lights flickered as an ominous shape appeared in the hall.

"Naraku."

His eyes were what scared her the most, red, like blood. His hair was so black in seemed to just disappear in the blackness that surrounded his form.

"Yes, Naraku. It seems that Tsubaki's barrier did not hold when she felt my compound, no matter, she will be dead in moments." His voice was like liquid velvet, smooth and warm but there was something so very wrong about everything.

"What do you want from us Naraku?" Kagome asked not sure where she was getting the courage to stand up to the yakuza leader.

"Oh nothing from your friends, perhaps if you cooperate my dear Kagome, I'll let them live. Not all of them of course Kikyou has not held up her end of the bargain and will be killed," he said with a cruel smile towards her cousin.

"Fine, then what do you want with me?" She asked her voice sounded strong in her ears, she wondered if she sounded as brave to everyone else in the room.

"I'm sure Kikyou explained all of that to you, but in reality that is not what I want you for. As you know your family has spiritual powers, Kikyou's are quite strong but nothing compared to yours, the powers you have are exquisite and with that kind of power on my side I could have all of the youkai yakuza lords groveling at my feet!" Naraku laughed. His laugh was harsh and helped break the handsome face into it's hideous true form.

"I would never help you!" Kagome screamed her voice hitching in her throat, why did Naraku sound so sure that he could make her work for him.

"I have ways of breaking your will to fight," he said so softly Kagome had to hold her breath to hear him. Quick as a flash a tentacle broke through the makeshift wall Sango and Zuki had made in front of Kagome and pulled said girl to the demons side.

"Now, I will be leaving you four to the 'dogs'," Naraku said. Before any of them could react they were both gone. A howl and pounding footsteps broke the teens of their trance and spun to see five familiar faces running to them as fast as they could.

"Inuyasha! He got her, he has Kagome!" Sango said running to meet them. Miroku met her halfway and enveloped her in a rib cracking hug burying his face in her neck to make sure she was really there. Sesshoumaru swept Rin from Bankotsu's arms and quickly looked her over making sure she wasn't injured. He smelled a strong sedative in her skin but knew it would be wearing off shortly. Kikyou and Inuyasha stood a few feet apart from each other, neither quite sure how to react twords each others prescence. Inuyasha was relived to see and smell that Kikyou wasn't hurt, but his worry for Kagome was so overpowering he didn't feel the relief he should have for his girlfriend. Once Bankotsu's arms had been freed from carrying Rin he had pulled Zuki close to him needing to feel her next to him.

"How are we going to find Kagome?" Miroku suddenly asked loosening his tight hold on Sango.

"I can smell her," Inuyasha said lifting his nose into the air. Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Ayame followed suite and nodded.

"They're still on the compound, but deep underground," Sesshoumaru said looking at the ground as if it would open up by his own will.

"Then let's go get her," Zuki said not even trying to keep the desperation out of her voice. Inuyasha gave her an appraising look before turning to Kouga.

"I want you to get them out of here, I can get Kagome on my own," he said trying not to leave any room for argument.

"No little brother," Sesshoumaru said firmly. In a quick move that surprised everyone, Rin was in Ayame's arms and Sesshoumaru was telling Kouga instructions for when the police arraived. Sango was the one who put up the biggest fight, followed closely by Kikyou, but neither of the Takahashi brothers were hearing it. Soon enough, Kouga, Ayame, Rin, Sango, Miroku, Zuki, Bankotsu, and Kikyou were all standing on the sidewalk waiting for the police and praying that they would see their friends again.

**AN, Hello again! So yes I am sort of back, I'm writing a lot because what else do you do when recovering from brain surgery lol. Only a couple more chapters left, thank you for sticking with me, I will be updating weekly again but I really think there are only two or three chapters left, we will see. R&R!**


	20. Final Act

**AN: Yes regular updates and the story will be done soon, sort of sad to see it end but also sort of relieved, anywho R&R!**

"Are you sure about this little brother?" Sesshoumaru asked his younger sibling for a second time.

"Yes Sessh, for the last time I'm sure," he growled trying to keep his frustration tampered.

"Alright," Sesshoumaru responded deciding if his brother was sure about his plan then he should have faith in him. Sesshoumaru had watched his brother with the young Higurashi girl and had liked the change she seemed to have. He never had anything against Kikyou, she just didn't have the vibrancy that her cousin did. The two brother silently an through the dark halls, following the slowly strengthening scent of Kagome. With each step Inuyasha felt his heart beat faster, not from fatigue, but from fear, questions ran through his mind, what if he didn't get to her in time, what was Naraku doing to her at this very moment. More than once he had to tell his own brain to shut up and remind himself that Kagome was a lot stronger then he gave her credit for. When he was a mess about Kikyou, she was the strong one, he had only ever comforted her a few rare times while he couldn't count the number of times she had pulled him out of a guilt ridden streak. He also felt guilt for leaving his friends behind, he knew they wanted to help, but knew they would be more in the way, except for Ayame and Kouga, humans against a hanyou yakuza lord were not a good mix. Inuyasha was very surprised when his brother released his mate into the care of the wolf demon to help recue Kagome. It was in that moment that his respect for his brother grew tenfold and he knew that no matter what happened to him Sesshoumaru would make sure Kagome got out of there if either of them still had breath in them. Kagome's scent was getting stronger and he was starting to be able to smell some emotion in it, a lot of fear but he also smelled her courage and he couldn't help the small proud smile that crept over his face. Inuyasha put on an extra burst of speed wanting to get Kagome out of there as fast as he could, not expecting the sight that would befall him.

Zuki sat on the sidewalk her back facing the giant house the currently held two of her good friends and her brothers friend captive. She had started out pacing and watching the house, but when that started to rail on her nerves she just sat down and stared off into space trying to keep her mind from making up the horrible images of her friends being killed. Bankotsu didn't know what to do for her, so he just sat next to her and kept a hopefully comforting arm around her shoulders. Rin had woken up shortly after they had made it outside and was not happy about the situation. Ayame had to hold her down to keep her from running right back into the house to give her husband of piece of her mind. After a few minutes they got her to calm down and explain how she had been abducted. Apparently Naraku had sent a few of his goons to catch Rin as she got home from work. Zuki had been proud to find out that it took four men to get her down, for her small stature she was strong and stubborn. From what she remembered at least one of the men had been unconscious before she had lost consciousness herself. At the moment Rin was glaring at the house most likely thinking of all the things Sesshoumaru was going to have to do to make up for leaving her behind while he went and rescued the one girl she had felt like a sister towards for the last few months. Sango and Miroku stood silently holding hands glancing at each other conversing with their eyes. Kouga was the one showing the most anxiety, he didn't like being left behind, he wanted to be part of the action but he also knew he couldn't leave his friends unprotected, or his girlfriend, though he doubted any of Naraku's goons would stand a chance against Ayame. Zuki felt her anxiety start to build up again, where were the police? She was sure she had heard sirens earlier but so far the street was still disserted. The silence was what was getting to her, she couldn't handle knowing that something was going on while it seemed like nothing was happening.

"What is going on in there?" Kouga suddenly burst out throwing a punch to the outer wall. Zuki jumped when he shouted and felt very angry towards the wolf demon.

"How the hell are we supposed to know?" She said back sardonically. Kouga shot a glare to the back of her head but didn't respond, for one because she knew she was just as upset as he, and two his girlfriend would surely kill him if he was mean to any of her friends at that particular moment.

"Can either of you tell where the police are?" Mroku asked looking hopefully between the two wolf demons. Ayame and Kouga cocked their head to try and get a better listen to the city before slumping slightly in defeat.

"There are sirens but none coming this way, although why that is I can't even begin to figure out," Ayame said sharing an apologetic look with Zuki.

"Well, maybe I should call me dad," Sango said softly looking at her feet. Zuki shot to her own feet and ran up to her friend.

"Sango you are a genius, why didn't we think of that before?" She said giving Sango a back breaking hug. Miroku quickly pulled out his cell and handed it to Sango. After a few rings thought her fathers answering machine picked up.

"Dad, it's me, look I can't really explain but call me as soon as you get this, we really need the help of the fighters, call me." With a dejected sigh she handed the phone back to Miroku.

"We should call the police and report something to them," Kikyou said from her position slightly outside of the ring of friends. Miroku gave her a curt nod before dialing the police station and putting it on speaker.

"_Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, please state your emergency." _A cool woman's voice sounded over the phone.

"Our friend was kidnapped by a demon, please send-"

"_I'm sorry sir, but TMPD do not deal with demon cases, if you would be so kind as to call-._" This time Kikyou was the one who blew a fuse.

"Look lady, my cousin is being held prisoner by some psychotic yakuza demon lord, you need to get some people down here now, I don't care if you don't deal with demon cases you are going to deal with this one!" Kikyou had grabbed the phone away from Miroku and looked like she was going to crush it, if she had any demon strength she would have.

"_Ma'am, if you would please calm down, I would be happy to connect you too-."_

"I don't fucking care who you connect me to just let me talk to someone who can fucking help!"

"_Right away Ma'am."_ Some crappy elevator music started to play and Miroku discreetly pried the cell phone from Kikyou's firm grip and took over the call. It seemed to take hours before they were told that they were going to be sending a team to the area to 'investigate,' then it was back to waiting, only this time Zuki felt like there was hope.

There she was, sitting alone with blank eyes in the middle of a damp room, seemingly nothing surrounding her. Inuyasha's first instinct was to grab Kagome and get the hell out of there but something wasn't right, her eyes were blank, empty.

"Kagome?" he asked from his position in the door. His brother stood close behind him examining the room. Naraku was nearby, but he just couldn't place where. Inuyasha slowly started to walk into the room and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what Kagome was holding, she had a gun.

"Kagome, why do you have a gun?" He asked taking another small step towards her. There was definitely something wrong, her scent was off, she smelled like Kagome but there wasn't any emotion, no anger, not even fear, just blank.

"Inuyasha, I would not stray to close to Higurashi at this time, I believe Naraku has her under some form of enchantment," Sesshoumaru said finally stepping into the room.

"You think I don't fucking know that?" Inuyasha shot back over his shoulder never taking his eyes of the woman he was so relieved and scared to see.

"Inuyasha." It was so quiet he wasn't sure he had heard it, but she had said it, she said his name. He saw her lips move which is probably one of the only reasons he knew it was from her, it didn't sound like her voice, it was strained like she was fighting to get a word in. He took another few steps foreword only to jump back slightly when Kagome suddenly stood and held the gun to his heart.

"Kagome what are you doing?" He asked the desperation in his voice evident.

"Inu…yasha…" That same strained voice again, only this time it was louder. The room resounded with a click letting the three occupants know that the gun was now cocked.

"Kagome, put the gun down," Inuyasha said taking a small step towards her. He only had a quarter of a second warning when she pulled the trigger, thankfully he got enough out of the way that it only grazed his shoulder. Sesshoumaru moved quickly towards the girl but not quick enough, with another three loud cracks three more bullet holes were now in the walls. Sesshoumaru had dodged all the bullets, but not by much. He knew Kagome had never held a gun, someone was controlling her like a puppet and he was going to find the puppet master.

"Inuyasha, she does not have control of her body, do not think that just because this is the girl that loves you she will not kill you if given the chance," Sesshoumaru said glancing towards his brother. Inuyasha only growled in response keeping his eyes on the gun currently pointed back at his chest. Wherever he moved the gun would follow keeping pointed at his heart. He didn't know what to do, if he tried to go to her she would shoot him, Sesshoumaru was too busy sniffing around the room to pay attention to his brothers inner turmoil.

"_Hard isn't it?" _A phantom voice rang throughout the room.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted spinning around trying to find the owner of the voice.

"_How will you ever save this poor girl when she keeps trying to kill you?"_ The voice laughed cruelly which elicited a deep growl from the hanyou.

"Show yourself you coward!"

"_Hah! I think I'll have some fun." _Inuyasha only had a second to react when he heard the gun cock again then fire.

She didn't know where she was, it was dark and cold, she couldn't hear anything. What was her name again? Kagome? Yes her name was Kagome, now where was she. It was dark but there was a musty smell surrounding her. She felt something in her hand, it was heavy and seemed sort of familiar. Kagome looked down and was only mildly surprised to see her small hand clutched around a handgun. She wasn't sure why it didn't surprise her but she didn't think too long about it. Someone was talking to her, she recognized the voice. Who was he, silver hair, dog ears, why couldn't she remember.

_Inuyasha_

The voice was in her head, it was foreign to her but her own. Inuyasha was there, she remembered everything. Kikyou, Naraku, being kidnapped, he had come to save her. Kagome felt her heart burst with happiness at just the sight of him but she couldn't move, what was holding her.

_Shoot him_

That voice wasn't her own, it was cold.

_Shoot Inuyasha_

She refused, she couldn't say anything but whatever force was trying to control her body was having a hard time getting her to do what it wanted.

"Inu…yasha…" she wasn't sure how she got the strength to speak but she did, and it cost her dearly. She heard the click of the gun being cocked and then he said something and the gun went off. She was screaming inside, she couldn't have shot him, he had to be okay.

_Stupid girl_

Hope swept through her veins, if the voice wasn't happy then Inuyasha wasn't dead. She heard the other three shots and was too confused to know what was going on, all she knew was that she had to get control of her body back.

_Stop fighting me and I will give him a quick death_

_No!_

_You cannot fight forever Kagome, you do not have the strength_

She didn't even humor him with a response, her vision was clearing and she was able to see what was going on. He was right there in front of her with the gun in her hand pointed at his chest. She could sense Sesshoumaru somewhere behind her sniffing, but she didn't care, all she cared about was getting control of her body back. She vaguely remembered hearing Naraku say something to Inuyasha, and in that moment she saw him. He was right there and he didn't even know she could see him. With all the strength she had she fought for control and fired the gun.

He didn't think he was dead, at least he didn't feel dead. He was on the ground but had no idea how he got there. He remembered a gunshot and a lot of pain in his head, but was that because he was shot?

"Inuyasha?" That was his brother, his brother didn't sound worried, so he should be okay right? Why did his head hurt so goddamned much? Inuyasha groaned and sat up his vision spotty.

"What happened?" He asked his voice coming out rougher then normal.

"It seems that Higurashi got control of her body back and shot Naraku, sadly for there was enough spiritual power in that bullet to purify myself and it grazed your head," his brother said quietly. As soon a Inuyasha registered what his brother said his eyes shot open to see Kagome lying on the ground the gun still in her hand.

"Kagome!" He had her In his arms in an instant. She was alive, breathing, and unhurt, he would have wept if he were in any sense of mind. A small groan from her stilled his movements as he silently watched her crack open her beautiful blue grey eyes.

"Did I get him?" She asked softly. Inuyasha didn't know what to say, he didn't care what was going on, Kagome was safe in his arms, all he wanted to do was kiss her.

"Yes, you hit Naraku but he is not dead, he has just fled from the compound, but I suspect that the authorities currently outside will have him in custody in a few hours. His departure didn't go as unnoticed as he hoped," Sesshoumaru said watching from his standing position by the door. "Brother, I am sure Higurashi-San is tired and would like to leave this place." Inuyasha glanced at his brother before giving him a cut nod. With little regard to his own pounding head, Inuyasha swept up Kagome bridal style and ran after his brother to get out of the hell hole that had nearly taken everything from him.

The gunshots were what really set Kikyou off. The first one she wasn't sure was an actual gun, but the three that followed and she was starting to go into hysterics. Zuki and Sango had quickly moved to keep her from running into the grounds, Ayame and Kouga were having a hard enough time keeping Rin from doing exactly what Kikyou wanted to do. Miroku just sat back and watched not sure what to make of the situation, he almost yelled with joy when he saw the police arrive. With the authorities there Kikyou and Rin calmed down enough to speak to the person in charge of the 'raid.' Zuki hugged herself and kept a silent prayer to all the Kami that her friends were alright and that the gunshots hadn't hit anyone she cared about. A giant explosion of power that knocked everyone in the vicinity flat on their backs, and left a few demons singed however followed the next gunshot.

"What the hell was that?" One of the uniforms shouted pushing himself to his feet.

"That was a really strong bit of spiritual energy," Kikyou said a small smile creeping across her face. "And I believe that it just made all your jobs much easier." Kikyou pointed to a deformed blog stumbling from the ruins of the house. It was moving fast but clumsily, and was obviously injured.

"What is that?" Zuki asked taking a step back.

"That's Naraku! Team Y, take positions and follow him!" In a flurry of activity a group of about five youkai officers were off running after Naraku.

'Will they be able to catch him?" Sango asked.

"Maybe not right away, but he's injured, they'll get him eventually," One of the human officers responded. The teens nodded silently before turning back to the house.

'Where are they?" Kouga asked gently touching the tip of one of his slightly purified ears. The answer to that question suddenly appeared before them. Rin was on her husband like white on rice, somewhere between hitting him and kissing him she was also yelling at him for leaving her behind. He kept his stoic expression for a moment before pulling her into a fierce kiss that had Zuki blushing. It took a moment for the rest of the group to recover from Sesshoumaru's lack of social decency, but Kikyou was the first to rush to her cousin's side.

"Kagome! Oh thanks the kami you're okay!" She had her arms wrapped around her younger cousins neck in an awkward hug before Inuyasha refused to let her go. Zuki, Sango, Ayame, and Rin were close behind her, not getting as close to hug her but close enough to grab her hands or arms to make sure she was okay.

"Oi! Back off!" Inuyasha suddenly growled not liking the fact that Kagome was being bombarded with attention right after she had shot a guy.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hit him lightly on the chest and laughed at his dumfounded expression.

"Oh put me down," she said squirming a bit tog et her point across. With a grumble he complied and she was soon enveloped in a group hug from all of her friends. The next few hours happened so fast Zuki even had a hard time keeping up with everything. The paramedics had taken Kagome to the hospital to make sure everything was fine, what surprised everyone was when Kikyou insisted Inuyasha go with her. It seemed like she was giving them her blessing when Inuyasha and Kikyou hadn't even broken up yet. No one had much time to ponder because they were all son piling into cars to get to the hospital, Sesshoumaru had sent word to Mrs. Higurashi and they were going to meet there. Inuyasha was the worst in the waiting room, they had taken Kagome to run some tests and he nearly toe up the hospital trying to get back to her. Kikyou was the one who calmed him down, and from the looks of things, they were no longer a couple. Zuki didn't know when it had happened but it seemed like Kikyou and Kagome had suddenly switched roles. She didn't really care how it happened, she was just glad that it had finally happened, also silently deciding to get the story out of Kikyou at a later time. They ran tests on Kagome for two hours before letting her go with a clean bill of health, just a couple stitches on her head from some injury she didn't remember getting. Yasu showed up at the hospital soon after and almost screamed Zuki deaf for worrying him. In the end he ended up just hugging her and dragging her back home, Bankotsu also got a ride from Yasu wanting to speak to Zuki before the night was over. Zuki sat on the futon with her brother, their parents had been awake the entire time Zuki was gone and after yelling at Zuki and then hugging her to death they went to bed. Yasu had a protective arm around Zuki as she told him her side of the story, Bank sat on a cushion on the floor listening intently. After what seemed like hours, Yasu finally gave his sister a quick kiss on the crown of her head and went to bed, leaving the two teens alone. Now that Bankotsu finally had Zuki alone, he was starting to loose his nerve.

"Bank, what did you want to talk to me about?" Zuki asked from her curled up position on the couch. He wasn't sure what gave him the courage but in an instant he was at her side and pulling her into a fierce hug.

"Tonight we almost died, and the only thing I kept thinking about was that I've never kissed you," he said his voice muffled by her hair. Zuki couldn't help the gasp that escaped from her mouth, was he confessing that he liked her. She felt him pull back a bit so he could look into her hazel eyes with his blue green ones. She didn't know who leaned in first but in an instant their mouth were upon each other in a passionate kiss. Bank moved his hand to her neck so he could tilt her head to kiss her more deeply. Zuki found one of her hand grasping the front of his shirt while the other tangled it's way into his brown braid. Zuki was the one to end the kiss much to Bankotsu annoyance.

"My parents and brother are asleep a few feet away," she said with a laugh.

"I know, but I should be able to kiss my girlfriend when I want too," he said with an arrogant smirk.

"Who said anything about being your girlfriend?" she retorted back. Zuki didn't' expect his face to fall into fear and sadness before he pulled back a little.

"I was kidding," she said quickly. Bank's eyes light up and his mouth was upon hers a second time. This kiss was just as passionate but didn't last as long, both teens were worn out from the long day and soon found themselves curled up together on the futon dreaming in each others arms.

Zuki wanted to kill whatever it was that had taken her from dreamland. There was a loud buzzing in her ear, she tried to move her arm to brush it away but something held her arm down. It took a few moment for her head to clear but when it did she found herself facing Bankotsu's chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her smaller form. The loud buzzing was her cell phone. With as much care as possible Zuki pried herself out of her new boyfriends arms and moved to answer her phone totally baffled at the ID.

"Inuyasha? Yeah I'm awake now thanks to you…Why are you calling me?...They did? Oh Thank the kami!" Bankotsu jolted awake when Zuki shouted into the phone. With a groggy questioning look at his girlfriend he pushed himself into a seated position. Zuki mouthed 'they got Naraku' and he understood her happiness.

"Wait, slow down what was that? You want my help? With what? She did, I'm sorry…Oh well in that case…what do you want me to do? Alright, alright we'll be there in a few minutes. Bankotsu and me…shut it dog boy." Zuki flipped her phone closed and glared at it a moment before realizing that Bankotsu was staring at her.

"Inuyasha and Kikyou broke up and he wants me to help him with something, you want to tag along to the shrine with me?" She asked with a warm smile.

"Wouldn't miss it," he responded with an equally happy grin.

**AN: and another chapter up! Only one more to go, and I'll try to make it long but there isn't a whole lot left of the story, what on earth could Inuyasha want Zuki's help for anyways? The next chapter will be up next Sunday unless otherwise posted. R&R!**


	21. A Helping Hand

**AN: The Final chapter, so long in coming sorry for the hiatus, but at least it was only for a month or two I think, whatever lol. Yes this is the final chapter, I highly doubt I will write a sequel, if I do it would only be a One-Shot. Anywho thank you all for sticking with the story I hope you love it as much as I do! I am very sorry for the long wait, for some reason I had it in my head that I posted this chapter, so so so sorry! Thank you StevieWonderboyx for bringing this to my attention! R&R! The song is the acoustic version of I'm Yours by Jason Mraz**

Zuki sat under the Goshinboku with Bankotsu siting to her right. Inuyasha had refused to explain why they had to be there at the crack of dawn over the phone which hadn't put Zuki in the best of moods. As soon as he told her what he needed her help with her bad mood instantly evaporated and she gave him a hug. After Inuyasha had gotten over Zuki hugging him he had spoken to Bankotsu. Zuki had missed when the two boys had become friends but at some point in the last few months they had gotten close enough for Inuyasha to know every single song Bankotsu had written, even some that Zuki hadn't heard of. Inuyasha and Bankotsu were talking about songs when Kikyou sauntered up to them with a small smile.

"Her Zuki," she said sitting down to Zuki's left. Bankotsu glanced at Kikyou but didn't greet her, Inuyasha just kept talking.

"How are you?" Zuki asked quietly not sure how she was supposed to act around the recently broken up couple.

"Really good, Inuyasha told you my idea?" She asked with a big smile.

"Your idea?" Zuki cast a long glance towards Inuyasha she noticed the faint bush.

"He gave me the impression that it was his idea," she said with a smirk. Thi made Kikyou laugh, it was quiet but nice to hear Kikyou finally laugh.

"C'mon," Inuyasha said gruffly to Bankotsu and the two boys got up and headed a few feet away from the two girls.

"So why the change of heart?" Zuki had to ask.

"Inuyasha and Kagome are made for each other, I've known it since before the accident, I just didn't want to be alone." Kikyou looked like she was going to explain some more but Bankotsu walked over and held his hand out.

"Inuyasha picked the song but you haven't read the lyrics and you're a better lyricist then me." Zuki smiled and took his hand, instead of letting go they held hands as he led her back over to the bench Inuyasha now sat at.

"Here's the song," Bank said grabbing a piece of paper and giving it to Zuki. Zuki quickly read over the lyrics making a few changes here and there but overall the song was good.

"Okay so when do you want us to do this?" Zuki asked handing the paper back to Bank.

"Tonight, Kikyou is going to take Kagome out and let me set up here for when she gets back," Inuyasha said quietly. Zuki thought it was sweet that he was getting all flustered about his plan.

'So we should be here at…?" Zuki trailed off watching Inuyasha expectedly.

"Oh um six," he said his blush deepening. He didn't know why he was so embarrassed, part of it was because he was slightly ashamed that his ex girlfriend was the one who was pushing the whole thing to happen that day.

"Okay then, we will be back at six," Zuki said happily jumping to her feet. Inuyasha nodded and stood as well, Kikyou gestured to him and he went to talk to her. Bank had just finished reading over the changes Zuki had made and stood, he was standing very close to her.

"What do you want to do until six?" He asked liking the way he could feel the heat radiating off her body. Zuki had to tilt her head back so she could look up at him, she had never quite realized how much taller then her he was.

"I don't know, it is Christmas soon…" Zuki trailed off not realizing the seriousness of her words. Bankotsu thought about what she had said, he had forgotten that Christmas was coming up and didn't know if Zuki expected him to do anything for her.

"Did you want to do something for Christmas?" He asked tentatively. Zuki glanced up at him sudden realization of what that question meant.

"Oh, couples usually do things together on Christmas don't they?" She asked stupidly. Her father was American so Christmas at her families house had always been different. It had taken her mother years to finally accept that Christmas was a family holiday in the US and not a couples holiday. Her father had tried to make sure his kids realized that as well so if they ever went to visit family in the states it wouldn't be such a shock for them to experience all the family stuff.

"Er, yeah they do," Bank said not sure what was going on in Zuki's head.

"Well, are we a couple?" Zuki asked giving him a sly smile, she noticed the way he blushed when she gave him a hard time.

"Yes," he said defiantly surprising her with his bluntness.

"Then yes, I would like to spend Christmas with you, we don't have to exchange gifts if you don't want to," she added to take some of the pressure of the holiday off.

"No, I want to get you something," Bank said quickly, he had actually been thinking about Christmas all morning and had the perfect gift for his new girlfriend. Zuki couldn't help the happy smile that broke over her face at his last comment.

"Okay, but what about today?" She asked remembering that they still hadn't decided what to do for the day.

"Well, since Christmas is tomorrow and I still have to get you your present, did you want to have breakfast and then just meet back here at six?" He asked not really wanting to part from her but knowing it needed to be done.

"Breakfast sounds great." Bank leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips before taking her hand and leading her away from the shrine to get breakfast.

Zuki sat on a bench outside a bookstore watching a group of young girls fawn over a new manga that had just been released. After Bank had dropped her off at home Kagome had called her and asked her to come along with her and Kikyou to do some shopping. At the present time Zuki was waiting for Kagome and Kikyou to show up, they had to take a detour on the way and pick something up for Mrs. Higurashi.

"Zuki!" She looked up at the sound of her name and smiled at her friend walking quickly up to her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Zuki asked noticing the tape covering the ut on her temple.

"I feel great, so what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Kagome asked glancing around looking for her cousin. Kikyou saw them and they waved her over before Zuki could tell Kagome about her and Bank.

"Well, you know how Bank came home with Yasu and I?" Kagome nodded eagerly knowing where this was going but wanting to hear it from her friend.

"Well, we're together now," Zuki said quickly not bothering to draw out the explanation. Kagome gave a elated squeal and hugged her friend tightly around the neck.

"I knew you two would get together, oh! It's Christmas tomorrow, you have to get him something!" Kagome said looking around. Zuki heard Kikyou snicker and shake her head.

"She's on a mission now," she said softly. Zuki sighed and nodded and let her friend drag her from store to store looking for the perfect gift. Kagome kept pointing out watches and men's jewelry, but nothing seemed to call out Bankotsu to Zuki. After two hours Kagome was starting to get frustrated and Zuki was just tired.

"Look, I could get him a guitar pick and he would be happy, it isn't that big of a deal," Zuki said collapsing into a booth at WacDonalds.

"How can you say that, it's your first Christmas together of course it's a big deal," she said placing the tray of food on the table between the three girls.

"Well I just can't picture Bankotsu wearing a watch, he just isn't the watch type," she responded taking a fry and looking out the window.

"Kikyou, what did you get Inuyasha your first Christmas together?" Kagome asked. Kikyou looked down at her burger trying to remember.

"I think I got him a book," she said taking a bite.

"A book?" Kagome asked incredulously, how were her friends so unromantic.

"Yeah, a book on sword fighting," Kikyou said remember the book really well.

"You two are hopeless," Kagome said sadly. The two girls exchanged looks before shrugging and finishing their food. After lunch Zuki managed to convince Kagome to go into a local music store just to have a look at the instruments. Happily Zuki found something that wasn't extremely expensive that Bankotsu would love.

"An Electronic Songbook?" Kagome asked looking at the new purchase.

"Yes! This way he can put all of his music into this and not worry about carrying around the sheet music, it's practical and thoughtful," she responded proudly putting the songbook back in the bag.

"Whatever you say, I still think a nice stainless steel ID bracelet would be nice," she said rolling her eyes slightly.

'Well you can get that for Inuyasha," Zuki said with a smirk. Kagome blushed deeply and glanced at her friend and then warily to her cousin to be slightly surprised at the laughter in her eyes.

"Kagome, Inuyasha likes you, I'm sure of it," Kikyou said trying to get her cousin to open up and relax. Kagome mumbled something incoherent before walking quickly to a bookstore down the street.

"I think she's worried you're against it," Zuki said watching her friend.

"I know, I'll make sure she stops thinking that by tonight though," she responded with a small smile.

"It's really good of you, you know? To help them," she said looking over at her friends cousin. Kikyou looked at her and gave her a warm smile before nodding in thanks. Another hour of mindless shopping went by before the three girls parted. Zuki went home to wrap the present she had gotten for Bankotsu and then she planned on taking a quick nap before she was going to head back to the shrine.

Zuki sat in the passenger seat of her brother's car, Bankotsu at the wheel. Neither of them had a ride that could fit two people and two guitars so Zuki convinced her brother to let them take his car. The drive was quiet but not awkwardly so, just comfortable. Bank would take Zuki's hand whenever he didn't have to shift or make a turn. The normal twenty minute trip from Zuki's apartment to Kagome's shrine took an extra twenty minutes, but she didn't mind. Bank pulled the car into the visitors parking lot so Kagome wouldn't notice anything suspicious when she got home. Zuki's jaw hit the floor when she saw the shrine grounds, Inuyasha had recruited Rin's help in decorating the shrine and Rin had gone above and beyond the call of duty. White glowing paper lanterns were strung from the Goshinboku to the tops of the fences and buildings, casting a warm happy glow over the place. Right under the tree two stools sat and a few feet from them a blanket was laid out with a basket filled with Zuki suspected, food.

"Wow," Bankotsu said from her side. Zuki nodded in silent agreement before readjusting her guitar case and walking over to the stools. Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen, but Rin was hanging a few more lanterns.

"This is beautiful Rin," Zuki complimented before she set her guitar down gently on the ground. Rin turned and beamed at her friend before going back to work. Inuyasha choose that moment to come running out of the house looking frantic.

"You're late!" He shouted causing Zuki to flinch.

"Yash, it's five fifty, we aren't late," Bank said rolling his eyes.

"Calm down, it's going to go great," Zuki said giving him a reassuring smile. Inuyasha just growled at her before turning to talk to his sister in law in a hushed voice. Rin just shook her head before she took his arm and lead him back into the house.

'What is he so nervous for?" Bank asked sitting down on the stool and pulling Zuki to stand between his legs.

"Oh I don't know, it can be pretty nerve wracking to finally confess your feelings, especially if it's your ex's cousin," Zuki said putting her hands lightly on Bank's shoulders. His hand rested on her hips, sitting down like this the top of his head came to just under Zuki's eyes. They sat silently with each other just enjoying the cool night until Kikyou would arrive with Kagome and the plan would unfold. It didn't take long for the time to pass, soon it was six thirty and the two teens were setting up their guitars getting ready to play. The plan that Kikyou had laid out and Rin improved was a simple one, Bankotsu and Zuki were going to play the song that Inuyasha had picked as soon as they saw Inuyasha leading Kagome towards them. Neither of them had been informed of what to do if anything went wrong, they had just been told to play the song and make themselves scarce. She didn't know why, but Zuki was starting to get nervous, she never got nerves before a performance, but so much more relied on this song then any of her other performances. Zuki glanced over at Bank who gave her a reassuring smile, looking back over the grounds Zuki saw Inuyasha approaching with Kagome. Zuki looked at Bank and he nodded before starting to play the simple chords and start up the singing.

_Well you done done on me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted,_

_I feel right through the cracks_

_And now I'm trying to get back_

_Before cool dun run out, I'll be giving it my bestes_

_And nothin's gonna stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn,_

_To win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate_

_No more, no more_

_It can not wait I'm yours_

Zuki started to play the simple guitar part the helped add to the song.

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and then your free_

_Look into your hear and you'll find love, love, love_

Zuki sang along when Bank sang 'love.'

_Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing_

_We're just one big family_

_And it's our godforsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved_

Zuki song along when Bank sang loved and then sang with him for the rest of the song.

_So I won't hesitate_

_No more, no more_

_It can not wait I'm yours_

Kagome was in shock, she saw her friends sitting under the Goshinboku, he eve felt Inuyasha's hand on the small of her back, but her brain just was not letting her understand what was going on.

_There's no need to complicate our time is short_

_this is our fate_

_I'm yours_

"Kagome?" She heard Inuyasha speaking to her but her mind was starting to catch up and her voice wouldn't work.

_I've been spending way too long checkin my tongue in the mirror_

_And bendin over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

_But my breath fogged up the glass_

_And so I drew a new face and I laughed_

_I guess what I'd be sayin is there ain't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons_

_It's what we aim to do_

_Our name is our virtue_

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, his face set in a scared slightly hopeful gaze. She opened her mouth trying to form words but gave up closing her mouth and shaking her head. She felt her eyes burning, of all the times to start crying. Inuyasha didn't quite know what to make of her reaction, she hadn't said a thing since they got close enough to hear Bank and Zuki playing. Inuyasha continued leading Kagome to the blanket he had laid out, he had long stopped listening to the song, instead focusing totally on Kagome. He felt a jolt of fear when he smelled her tears, but she didn't smell sad, she was happy, ecstatic, so why was she crying? Inuyasha helped Kagome sit down her feet tucked under her before sitting cross legged in front of her watching her with wary eyes. Kagome had her eyes closed and was just happily listening to the music trying to compose herself before she spoke. Too soon the song was done and her eyes flew open to be caught by the golden ones of Inuyasha.

"Kagome?" He asked again reaching out to take her hand. Kagome closed the distance and gave him a watery smile.

"Yes Inuyasha?" She asked her voice sounding much clearer then she expected it to. Inuyasha blushed and glanced over to make sure Zuki and Bank were far enough away, he saw them retreating into the house.

"Did you like the song?" He asked softly not able to meet her eyes.

"Yes," she said simply, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Oh, um, good," he responded feeling his cheeks burn. The two sat in silence, Kagome trying to be a patient as possible, Inuyasha had never been good with his feelings, but this was starting to go on forever.

"Inuyasha, was there something you-" His lips crashing down on hers cut her question off. She was startled at first then her eyes fluttered closed and she lost herself in the passion of the kiss. Inuyasha never knew where he got the nerve but he was better with actions then words, and a kiss seemed to be a pretty good indicator of his feelings. His free hand snaked it's way around Kagome's wait pulling her a bit closer to him. Kagome's free hand found it's way to the back of Inuyasha's neck as his tongue darted out asking for permission to enter. Kagome's lips parted slightly and the shy battle between their tongues started, slowly becoming more aggressive. The two hands that had been holding each other parted, Inuyasha went to Kagome's waist pulling her fully into his lap, Kagome's other hand now pressed against his chest feeling the heat of his skin through his shirt. Their steamy kiss ended abruptly when shouts and cheers coming from the house startled both teens. Kagome spun her head around and blushed deeply to see her entire family plus Zuki on the front step cheering for them. A low growl from Inuyasha had her turn back around and smile at the hanyou who's lap she now occupied. Inuyasha stopped growling at the intruders when Kagome giggled, he quickly looked to her beaming face and couldn't help but smile.

"How did I end up in your lap?" Kagome asked playfully looking down at her position. Inuyasha arms tightened around her wait, pulling her even closer to him.

"I don't know, but I want you to stay here," he said leaning his forehead against her own.

"I want to stay here too," she said softly feeling his breath on her mouth. Inuyasha kissed her quickly then pulled back slightly to look into her eyes.

"I love you." It took a moment for Kagome to register what he had just said, but as soon as she did, her lips were on his in a fierce kiss. Inuyasha almost lost his balance but righted himself and couldn't help the small smile against Kagome's lips at the reaction to his confession. After another breathless kiss Kagome pulled back with a smile.

"I love you too." This time Inuyasha was the one to initiate the searing kiss. The two teens stayed in that position most of the night, between kisses they would talk about trivial things. They made plans for Christmas the next day, deciding not to exchange presents but to spend the day together. The two young lovers sat long into the night in each others arms, unaware of the people watching them happily from the house.

_Epilouge_

Christmas came and went without much happening. Word of Naraku's capture and subsequent execution was pushed into the shadows, being overpowered by the new that Kagome and Inuyasha were finally together. Kikyou seemed to be the one most happy about all of it. Zuki gave Bankotsu his present, which he loved causing Kagome a lot of confusion. Bank had found a white gold guitar shaped necklace in the same shape as Zuki's preferred guitar. Kagome thought both of their gifts were strange but both the them were happy so she didn't press the matter. Inuyasha broke the promise of no gifts and gave Kagome a simple but beautiful bracelet. He hadn't planned on breaking the promise, but as soon as his mother found out he and Kagome were together, she had given him the gold bracelet saying that if he didn't give it to Kagome for Christmas she would cut off his allowance, he figured it was a fare trade. On new years Kikyou surprised everyone by going to the police and turning herself in. The police were so surprised by her confession they didn't charge her, so long as she promised to be a witness for any future trials involving any of Naraku's goons. The wind witch that had helped kidnap everyone had pulled a 180 and turned on Naraku the moment she got the chance. New years also brought the happy news that Inuyasha was going to be an uncle. Rin had happily announced that they were going to be having a baby. Miroku had been the only one who tried to figure out when the child could have been conceived, receiving a sharp hit from his girlfriend for asking. At the moment Zuki and Kagome sat happily on Zuki balcony overlooking the Tokyo Bay. Inuyasha and Bankotsu were inside playing some new fighting game while the two girls sat and chatted happily.

"Kikyou doesn't seem to mind going into the police station all the time," Zuki commented pulling her blanket around her shoulder tighter.

"No, I think she likes one of the interns," Kagome said with a giggle. Zuki smiled and snuggled deeper into the blanket enjoying the warmth. The sound of the balcony door sliding open cause both girls to turn and see who was intruding on their girl talk. Inuyasha stood in the doorway looking sulky.

"What wrong?" Kagome asked shifting slightly so he could join her on the lounge chair. Inuyasha moved and sat down next to her burying his face in her hair and mumbled something. Bankotsu was close behind him looking quite pleased with himself.

"What did you do to Inuyasha?" Zuki asked quirking and eyebrow at her boyfriend

"Nothing he's just a sore looser," Bank said plopping down next to Zuki and kissing her forehead.

"Am not!" Came the muffled response. Kagome wiggled her arms free and proceeded to rub Inuyasha's ears which improved his mood greatly.

"Too bad you don't have something like that," Zuki said with a mock frown.

"Well…," Bankotsu trailed off and Zuki pushed his chest slightly.

"You're worse then Miroku sometimes," she mumbled snuggling up to him. Bankotsu laughed a bit before pulling her close with one arm.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Kagome asked still rubbing Inuyasha's ears.

"We could watch a movie?" Bank said looking down at the top of his girlfriends head. Zuki head shot up and she sent a mischievous grin in Kagomes' direction. Kagome caught on quickly and nodded in agreement. Both girls got up quickly and pulled their boyfriends inside the warm house before rushing off to find the movie. Bankotsu and Inuyasha exchanged looks wondering what had their girlfriends so excited, they soon found out.

"No! We are not watching Mulan!" Bankotsu said pushing himself off the futon to grab the movie before they could put it in. Inuyasha stayed silent, the glare Kagome had given him told him that he had no choice and should just stay quiet.

"Yes we are watching it, Inuyasha doesn't care," Zuki said clutching the DVD to her chest. Bankotsu stared in disbelief as his friend just shrugged and crossed his arms. Kagome happily walked over to her boyfriend and snuggled up next to him to watch the fight between Bank and Zuki.

"Please? You and Inuyasha can pick the next one?" Zuki said looking at him with sweet sad eyes. Bankotsu groaned and mumbled fine before flopping back down on the futon shooting a glare at Inuyasha. Zuki started the movie and went to cuddle with her boyfriend. Neither boys would admit it out loud, but they enjoyed watching these kinds of movies with the girlfriends. Bankotsu liked the way Zuki sang along to every song under her breath and Inuyasha liked the way Kagome would get extra affectionate after watching the movie. The four teens happily watched the movie together, enjoying each others company happy that things finally turned out right.


End file.
